Unknown to Spira
by slade017
Summary: The past is found in the present, how many secrets have been hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will only say it once, other than the original characters mentioned I own none of this.

The Unknown

Year: 2020 one year after the end of world war 3.

The city of New York once a great city was now in shambles. The streets were now empty buildings in ruins. The city that never slept had fallen asleep never to wake again.

In what was once the Empire State Building a young man sat down and kept a shotgun nearby.

_Do it, accept the deal it's the only way you will ever survive._

The young man in question woke up. He was dressed in black jacket and black pants and had nothing but a white tee shirt under the jacket, and had most of his face obscured by a hood. He took a quick look around before checking to make sure his gun was loaded. He headed to the back of the room and looked around "Sarah?"

"Here" a little girl of only ten years in a torn dress that was too short for her looked at him with haunted eyes. Her hair was bone white and her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. Not a rare site these days.

"How are you feeling?"

"Normal."

"Keep the sniper rifle up Sarah, we may need it soon."

"Jack, you won't leave will you?"

Jack knelt down to her "no, we're together to the bitter end, if one of us dies, the other will follow."

"That's what dad said to mom" said Sarah "what happened to them?"

"They allowed us to live" said Jack avoiding the question "that is all that matters."

A loud roar was heard and Jack went near the entrance.

There they were. Their skin was now light grey and decayed, the chests were cut open allowing all to see the organs working with blood continuously seeping out unneeded, their arms mutated with some objects fused with them, they had long lost any body hair and some bones were even sticking out in some places, their razor sharp teeth rumored to be able to cut through steel showed every time they roared or fed on their next meal.

The Mortuus Anima; created by man to destroy mankind.

Five of them roared when they saw Jack and charged at great speeds. Jack fired at hit two in one shot with fatal wounds. "Sarah, hit them!"

_Oh they'll overwhelm you at this rate, if you don't take the deal…_

Jack ignored the voice in his head and saw one go down from Sarah's efforts. Jack rolled out of the way to avoid a strike that cut right through a street lamp behind him. The other Mortuus Anima revved a chainsaw attached to its arm and swung at Jack who used his shotgun to parry the blow. He noticed the other one charging "Sarah, if you would!"

Sarah shot the charging Mortuus while the one Jack was fighting cut through his shotgun cutting down the barrel significantly. "At least its double barrel" said Jack. He fired when the Mortuus got close enough strike taking the head off.

Jack sighed in relief and went back inside while reloading his gun; he'd done it so many times he didn't even have to think about it anymore.

_You survived this time but how long, hmm, how long? How long before you realize only I can help you?_

"Sarah, we're safe for now."

_You can't ignore me forever._

Sarah got up from her hiding spot "for how long?"

"Long enough I hope" said Jack sitting down next to her "thank the lord that the Mortuus don't have a sense of smell."

"But they can hear" said Sarah. True they had made a bit of noise in their last fight. If their luck so far was any indication then it wouldn't be too long before they had another attack. Jack put his now shortened shotgun down and reached for the crossbow by Sarah's feet.

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't make more noise then we can sleep."

_Sleep forever if this continues._

"Jack" she offered him some beans from a can "take them you need to eat, you haven't eaten in a while."

"I should be fine for another day."

"No Jack" she shoved them to him "you have to eat something, remember what dad said?"

"Alright" Jack took the can and got what was left. It was at least enough to rehydrate him.

_More will come soon, you can't win on your own, take it, take the deal it's the only way, you can take what you want, become a new god._

Jack slapped his ear "mosquito" he said.

Sarah wasn't convinced "you won't commit suicide will you?"

"No, never" said Jack with a voice sounding far away. He looked up and saw a lone Mortuus Anima and took aim with the crossbow. "Sarah, stay down" he whispered, he looked through the scope and lined it up, he fired and hit the target in the neck. The Mortuus fell to the ground dead and Jack sighed in relief. "That should buy us some more time, we might have to move."

A roar was heard.

_You know you won't survive this time. Oh what to do, what to do? When they catch poor Sarah whatever will they do with her? How much will she scream before her eyes close forever? How much will she curse your weakness?_

"Sarah you know what to do" said Jack as he went out with his weapons. This maybe his last stand but he wasn't going down that easily. He grabbed a loaded grenade launcher from the floor that they robbed from an old military base and awaited his enemies. Sure enough there was a mob of them approaching fast. Jack took a deep breath and fired.

Sarah kept watch on Jack through the scope. She fired alongside him although it was hard to see through the smoke.

Jack was firing all the grenades he could and making sure to hit close groups of the Mortuus for maximum damage. He pulled the trigger again but he was out. Jack saw they were almost there and ran back inside the building and pushed a button on a remote making explosions go off starting a fire at the entrance.

The Mortuus Anima charged but abruptly stopped when they realized there was fire in front of them. The one in charge of the pack looked for a way around and roared at Jack. Jack backed away and went to Sarah "Sarah we need to-SARAH!"

There was a dead Mortuus Anima near her but she had a bad wound in her side. "NO, NO!"

"Sorry Jack, I-I wasn't good enough."

"No, no, this…this isn't happening."

_This is my final offer; they will kill you both at this rate. You're surrounded, your sister is wounded, this is the only way; you failed your parents you failed your wife. _"No"_ Your children _"No" and_ soon you'll fail her too._

The Mortuus Anima broke into the building and had them surrounded. The head one was in front of Jack and roared.

"I'm sorry Jack" said Sarah as she held him close.

_Well what's it gonna be?_

"I accept."

The Mortuus Anima stopped moving towards them and backed off quickly. Jack got up and turned to the leader who was backing away and approached him. Jack made a motion with his hand and the shadows shot out of the wall and grabbed the Mortuus. Jack grabbed his shotgun and fired sending a bullet made of pure darkness at the Mortuus Anima completely obliterating it. The other ones were captured and Jack had them taken into the shadows themselves and soon enough body parts shot out of the shadows.

_This is the power of the dark travelers. Tell me how do you feel?_

"Sarah" her wound had stopped bleeding but she was still bad she wouldn't last long.

_You can still save her, but at a cost._

Jack was beyond the point of caring "what do you want?"

_You two will be frozen in time to heal._ A crystal surrounded them and imprisoned them both._ And you will be awoken when someone else finds you; heh, heh._

50,000 years later

Yuna found a strange cave on the island. Soon she would be a fully fledged summoner and most likely never see the island again so she wanted to explore now. She went walking for a while and stumbled upon something so incredible she wondered how it was missed for so long.

A giant crystal was there with two people inside it; a man that was protecting a little girl that was kneeling like she was wounded; Yuna in curiosity touched the crystal. She heard a roar and turned not seeing the man in the crystal open a red slit eye. A huge inhuman beast far scarier than any fiend she'd ever seen approached her.

The crystal began to crack and the beast saw it and quickly ran away. The crystal broke open and the man walked out holding the unconscious girl. He looked surprised to see Yuna but composed himself "when am I?"

"B-Besaid Island.

"Not where when, what year is it?"

Yuna blinked "err…?"

He seemed to get she wasn't helping and went to leave the cave.

"Wait, who are you?" she asked.

"Jack."

Jack took his steps into the sunlight and shielded his eyes. Sarah began to open her eyes and shielded them as well.

"Jack, are we in heaven?"

"No" said Jack "we're in the future, a bright future."

Sarah covered her eyes "bright is the right word."

"Excuse me" they both turned and Jack put Sarah down when that girl appeared again.

"You're the one that found us" Jack concluded "thank you for that, there's no telling how long we've been stuck in that crystal."

"How did you two get stuck in there, did Sin put you in there?" Yuna noticed the two in front of her were dressed strangely, maybe they came from a time before Sin they'd been in the crystal so long, or maybe Sin's toxin affected them?

"Sin?" asked Sarah "did we do something wrong to get put in there?"

"I guess its toxin affected you" said Yuna "anyway sorry for lack of manners, I'm Yuna it's good to meet you both."

"This is Sarah" said Jack "now about this Sin and its toxin what is it?"

Yuna sat them down and explained to both of them. It explained to Jack pretty much how messed up the world was even if the Mortuus Anima had mysteriously disappeared.

So in short there was another crazy religion out there controlling and recruiting people through fear and giving them strange powers. This is why Jack stuck with Christianity, no strange powers given to anyone in modern times.

"So you're a summoner Yuna?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, in four days I'll be a full one."

"So you can follow in your father's footsteps and defeat Sin. Doesn't that mean you'll die at the end and Sin will only come back?" asked Jack.

"Maybe this time it won't" said Yuna but Jack could tell she didn't believe it either "plus if I don't then who can bring the calm? Even if it's only for ten years it gives people time to rebuild a time of piece, a time to rebuild happiness; that is worth anything."

Jack understood where she was coming from, to have even a moment of safety and peace in his old world with Sarah that time really was worth any price. Amazing how it took an army to make him realize how precious family was.

"Still" said Jack "perhaps it's time to take a new approach to killing Sin."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been doing it the same way for years yet Sin always comes back, so you need to try something new."

"But the final Aeon is the only way to defeat Sin" she argued.

"How do you know, it's the only thing that's worked so far but how do you know it's the only way?"

"Even if there did exist a way Sin would probably come back" said Yuna.

"Why's that?" asked Sarah.

"Because Sin is our punishment for our vanity and it will continue punishing us until we've atoned."

Jack thought "we'll be your guardians and help you then" Sarah wanted to speak but she could sense Jack had something planned.

"B-But I'm not even a summoner yet."

"Yet you still have your own guardians, we'll help as well, I assure you we can handle ourselves in a fight and we're going whether you like it or not."

Yuna didn't know how to respond since no-one had ever demanded to be a summoner's guardian before.

"So can you take us to the village?" asked Sarah.

"Oh of course."

"And one last thing" said Jack "you haven't seen any scary looking zombie things with open chests showing all the guts have you?"

"I saw one in the cave, but it ran away when the crystal cracked" said Yuna.

"Just a minute then" Jack went into the cave and came out one minute later looking satisfied "no-one is to go into that cave again" he said in all seriousness and then Yuna took them both to the village.

Jack looked around at how primitive Yuna said everything would be. Only huts and a temple at the end of a small village; Sarah's stomach growled "is there anything to eat?" she asked.

"Yes, please come to my guardian's huts they'll help you."

"Yuna who are they?" asked a strange woman that approached.

"This is Jack and Sarah" said Yuna "this is Lulu; she's one of my guardians."

"Pleasure" said Jack.

"Yuna, why are you showing them around?" asked Lulu ignoring Jack.

"We're her new guardians" said Jack.

"WHAT?"

"Jack, I was going to break that to her gently" said Yuna with a frown.

"I didn't kick her" said Jack.

"Yuna can I speak with you in private, now" Yuna knew from experience that wasn't a request and followed her. "What are you thinking letting two unknowns be your guardians?"

"Well they were affected by Sin's toxin and then said they were now my guardians after I explained everything" said Yuna.

"And you just let them?"

"They can fight" said Yuna "and fiends are afraid of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah on the way here fiends approached and then ran off when they saw Jack."

"And you didn't think that means he might be a dangerous unsent?" asked Lulu.

"I found them in a crystal" Yuna defended weakly.

"Try sending them" said Lulu "then I'll believe you." She shook her head at how naïve Yuna could be. So Yuna went over to them and did the sending dance to try and send them to the far plane and all that got was Sarah clapping for her well rehearsed dance. That proved they weren't unsent but it still got Lulu's suspicions. So Jack as a test was sent to find a dangerous fiend on the island to kill it and bring back a summoner's relic it had stolen as proof.

Jack was barely gone five minutes when he brought the thing back. That got Lulu frightened of him, it would take her, Wakka, and Khimari together to beat that thing yet this Jack did it with ease. She knew then she'd have to keep close watch on him.

Jack on the other hand thought being a guardian was easy all it took was one dark bullet from the shotgun to kill that thing; he expected that test to be harder. So from other guardians of Yuna that didn't trust him or Sarah one bit Jack and Sarah started learning the ropes of being a guardian.

'Absolute devotion to protecting a summoner that you're planning to kill off anyway' thought Jack. How long had Yuna been brainwashed into accepting this system? Jack swore he'd find a way to destroy Sin for good, for getting him and his sister out of that crystal he owed Yuna a lot more than he could pay.

Jack so far had two of his old weapons back, those being a six shot revolver and his double barreled shotgun that was unintentionally modified by a Mortuus Anima. Not ideal but he made the best of it. Sarah got herself some new knives but nothing else.

_Oh that Yuna is one sweet dame; you picked a good one to wake you up. _Jack didn't dignify that with a response. _Oh come on now, I know you think so too. I can sense it underneath that religious brainwashing is one wild crazy chick._

Jack slapped his ear "mosquito" he said to those looking. He had a feeling he'd be using that excuse quite a lot.

"What's a mosquito?" asked Wakka another of Yuna's guardians and one that disapproved of all technology in other words a religious nut in its finest. Khimari was a man lion type thing with a horn that didn't really talk that much obviously not trusting either of them.

"Nasty little blood sucking parasites" said Jack 'Just like Yevon, sucking this place dry of any chance to advance, exploiting the times and conditions for their own gain, and I thought my time's politicians were bad.'

"Sounds like a nasty fiend, ya."

"Aye, but they're really small, you can't always catch them."

"Unless they buzz around in your ear" said Sarah.

_Coming up with ideas to destroy Yevon already, what would Yuna think about you trying to destroy her entre religion?_

"Do you think there are many more of these moskitos?" asked Yuna.

If the situation weren't so serious Jack would've laughed 'she's s pure, so plain, her father must have known what she would do but hoped anyway, a foolish man, but worthy of respect, I won't let her die for this farce of a religion lord umm…whatever your name is.' "I don't think there's a lot left anymore and plus they seem to like my blood quite a bit."

"I hope so, but make sure to tell us if there's more" said Yuna.

"Will do" said Jack 'it's better than telling her I have a voice inside of my head, but Sarah might figure it out, possibly, that would cause problems.'

_Hey I'm not that bad I give you plenty of advice._

'You tried to have me bed my own sister.'

_Your wife was dead you wanted sex and she slept with you every night, screw the rules and get a little intimate with your only family is that really so wrong?_

'The fact I'm even having this conversation says it is' thought Jack as he followed the group. 'I'm arguing with a voice in my head, mom was right I really have gone crazy.'

_Hey what's wrong with being crazy? If being crazy get's that chicky naked and moaning then be crazy, what you feel I feel after all._

Jack slapped his ear again "damn things keep on coming."

_You can't ignore me forever, your mother _couldn't_._

Jack kept silent as he followed the group back to the village with the training exercise over.

"Jack, Jack!"

"Hmm, oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

"I was asking if you knew where to sleep tonight."

"We don't know but being your guardians we're bound to find somewhere" said Jack 'she does what she does for all, yet who would have the heart to send her off on a suicide mission? Everyone cheers her onward while her guardians give false smiles, no more.'

"Jack" Sarah hit him "she wants to know if we'll stay with her."

"We'd be happy to" said Jack. "But I have to warn you she's known to make a mess."

"Huh?"

"JACK?"

_Oh now you're getting an invite into her home, you do move fast and her parents are dead too, no-one to interrupt the sweet screams of ecstasy._

Jack slapped his ear again. Yuna gave him a worried look "those Moskitos never leave you alone do they?"

"I don't think they ever will" said Jack. "But we all have to live with annoying sounds."

_Hey wake up your girlfriend is up and your sister will jump on you if you don't and she's fucking heavy!_

Jack slapped his ear and got up before Sarah got to the bed to jump on him. It was a quiet way of waking him up since yelling would attract the Mortuus.

It was now two days before they would all leave the island. Jack had gotten a certain routine already. He knew already that he wasn't trusted that much but Yuna trusted him and that was all that mattered. Yes as long as she vouched for him then he and Sarah were safe in this world; not that they couldn't handle themselves of course, but it never hurt to have political protection.

"Jack you're up early" said Yuna.

"Mosquitoes again, they wouldn't leave me alone this morning, so anyway today you can become a fully fledged summoner, that's big." 'I hope she leaves soon, I hate having to fake smile like this; I feel like Dexter Morgan.'

_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know?_

"Yeah, it is, soon I'll be able to leave and defeat Sin."

"For good this time right?" asked Jack.

Yuna looked confused at the prospect "but every ten years Sin comes-"

"No negativity" said Jack "you will defeat Sin for good got it?"

"R-Right, I've got it!"

"I can't hear you say it louder!"

"I-I've Got IT!"

"Scream it to the world!"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Yuna then blushed red when she noticed everyone looking at her. It wasn't very often you saw a summoner screaming in the middle of the street.

"Don't worry about them, remember you can do this, you can fight, and you will defeat Sin" 'over my dead body your killing yourself.'

"Your right I can do it" Yuna got her confidence back despite all the looks "I'll be going then I won't be long!"

Lulu got a look at him "can I help you?" asked Jack.

"I don't know you or where you came from, but I will deal with you if you harm Yuna."

'She's taking this girl to her death and I'm the dangerous one, it's amazing how hypocritical we humans can be.' "Duly noted" said Jack "you should follow her then if she's going in there."

Lulu gave him a glare and followed Yuna into the temple for the trials of a summoner.

"Jack do you think she'll be okay in there?" asked Sarah.

"Lulu and Khimari are with her she'll be fine" said Jack patting Sarah on the head. He would tell Sarah about his plans later since he suspected she already knew; they had spent a whole month together it's impossible not to know someone by then with the kind of adventures they had.

_Hmm, that Lulu is a demanding woman; I sure hope she starts making demands of us._

Jack shook the images out of his mind. He didn't need images like that in the morning.

He went over to the beach for once to see what was going in there; he had a feeling something big was going to happen. He soon saw what was happening with Wakka directing his Blitzball team that never won. Of course that was nothing new but then Jack saw it when Sarah pointed it out to him.

Some blonde haired kid around Yuna's age jumped out of the water and shot the Blitzball back to Wakka.

_Oh he's good; better keep Yuna close to you._

'Yuna is not my property.'

_Yeah you keep telling yourself that. _

'Fuck off' Jack observed as Wakka and his team welcomed the new comer. 'He has a huge part to play in all of this I can sense it.'

"Jack, you have that feeling again don't you?" asked Sarah, she'd gotten better at reading her brother's moods lately.

"Yeah, I do."

"Things are going to get messy from now on aren't they?" asked Sarah.

"Soon, it might be like our world, all over again" said Jack. Sarah hugged Jack tightly there was no need for words, she didn't want that either, and the worst part was she didn't even know the whole story. 'How would she feel if she knew the truth about the death of our parents?'

_She'd get over it._

Jack noticed Wakka coming over to him, it was very clear the two didn't like each other that much, Wakka didn't like Jack for his use of 'forbidden machina' and Jack didn't like Wakka for being a religious nut so for Wakka to come to him of all people something must be up.

"Hey Jack, can you show this guy the way to town?"

"Certainly" said Jack "where are ya from?" he asked.

"Zanarkand, err no I mean I got too much of Sin's toxin" he used that same excuse.

"Us too" said Sarah "so what's your name?"

"Tidus."

_Dear god who calls their kid such a retarded name?_

"Good name, I'm Jack this is Sarah" Tidus's stomach growled "you too huh, well follow us."

They led their new friend into town "so what happened to you?" asked Jack.

"I was attacked by Sin earlier while I was with the Al Bhed."

"Then its toxin did or did not affect you" said Jack.

"Huh?"

_Oh I sense something different about this boy; he's alive but not alive like a dream._

Jack slapped his ear "mosquito" he said it was becoming automatic now "anyway if you remember anything else make sure to tell us, Sin's toxin can be tricky to deal with."

Sarah showed Tidus around town giving him a basic tour while Jack had a conversation with the voice in his head. 'What do you mean he's like a dream?'

It was a while since Yuna went for her trials and she had yet to come out. Even Jack was beginning to get concerned.

Tidus apparently had a similar idea as he went in first so Jack and Wakka were forced to work together and go after them. At the very least they managed to remain somewhat civil until it came to the topic of just busting through the walls vs. solve the puzzle and keep the sacred temple intact. Of course there was conflict there. Wakka argued it would be immensely disrespectful and make Yuna upset while Jack argued if Yuna was in danger it would be faster and she'd get over it in two days.

When Sarah agreed that Jack shouldn't destroy public property Jack was forced to solve the puzzle along with Tidus when they caught up with him, reminding Jack why he hated puzzles. They all reached an elevator soon that took them down a floor.

"You do know only guardians are supposed to be here, ya."

"Then why are you guys here?"

"We're guardians" answered Jack "the others can handle it but it never hurts to be safe."

"Safe, when Lulu sees us she's gonna rip us in half."

"Actually you spent the most time with him and you claimed responsibility so she'll rip you in half" Jack pointed out. Wakka turned pale as he remembered that.

The elevator arrived at its floor and they saw Khimari guarding the door and Lulu glaring daggers at them.

"What are you three doing here and why did you bring him?"

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"Only guardians are supposed to enter here, anyone else is forbidden."

"He's responsible for him, don't look at me" said Jack.

"That was mean Jack" said Sarah.

"It's called surviving."

The door opened and out stumbled Yuna. "I-I did it, I'm finally a summoner." Khimari supported her to hold her up.

_Looks like that the trial was rough, but I know we could be even rougher._

Jack slapped his ear.

A small festival was held in honor of Yuna becoming a real summoner.

'Aye can't wait to kill her off' Jack went over to her. "Yuna, can we talk?"

"Oh Jack, sure sit down."

"Lady Yuna this man uses machina, he is a heathen!"

"He is my guardian ms-"

"A simple misunderstanding Yuna, this mistaken woman was just leaving" the old lady got up and walked off, no-one noticing Jack controlling her through the shadow.

_At a boy Jack, no-one interferes with your sex life._

Jack slapped his ear before speaking. "Just making sure Yuna, are you really ready for this?"

"Of course" she said.

"Then worry not, Sarah and I will find another way, you won't die if we can help it."

"Jack, you don't have to" said Yuna. "Being a summoner is in my blood."

"I'm sure it is, but I'm also sure your father, erm what was his name again?"

"Lord Braska."

"Right, Lord Draska."

"Braska" she corrected.

"Fine, I'm sure he didn't die so you could follow him early, I'm not saying you shouldn't go but it's something to think about."

"I have to, if I don't then who else will?"

"Regardless, we're all with you till the end whatever path you decide, just so you know."

"Thank you Jack, is there anything else?"

"Yes actually, that Tidus guy we just picked up, you should consider making him a guardian I sense potential in that one."

"Right and Jack…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please don't fight with Wakka anymore."

Jack bit his tongue knowing Wakka had more influence over Yuna than he did. "I'll do my best" he promised.

"Thank you." Jack walked off knowing that even if he couldn't argue with Wakka anymore that didn't mean he couldn't use other ways to make the guy suffer. Wakka then got in front of everyone and did the funky chicken dance and couldn't stop himself. Seeing that it made Yuna and Sarah happy Jack was all the more happy to oblige.

It was even better for Jack to see Wakka get grilled by Lulu for bringing a non-guardian into the temple and then acting like a fool.

The next day it was the day to set off and Jack's start to begin his plans to destroy Yevon's hold over Spira; well he would start as soon as he thought of them. All the guardians gathered near the temple and waited for Yuna to emerge. She soon emerged with a big suitcase.

"Yuna, we're not going on a vacation" said Lulu.

"Their gifts for the temples we'll visit."

"Yuna we can't go lugging that around the whole time" Lulu pointed out.

"I guess your right" she said in resignation abandoning the suitcase and joining the group. Jack sent all items in the suitcase to the shadows so he could access them at any time. That would be useful.

The group travelled down the path leading out of the village when Wakka gave Tidus a sword that belonged to his late brother to fight with. A few fiends got in the way then but as soon as they saw Jack they ran away.

"Jack the fiend repellant strikes again" said Sarah.

"It only works on lesser fiends the stronger ones will only take it as a challenge" said Jack.

"What exactly do you do to make them so afraid of you?" asked Lulu.

Jack shrugged "beats me, something about me must scare them, anyway it keeps the annoying ones that seem to have endless armies out of our way, so we can move on."

Khimari soon joined them and challenged Tidus to a small battle. Jack watched Tidus fight a decent battle before Khimari retreated.

"What was that about?" asked Tidus.

"That was just Khimari testing your skills" said Jack "he does that to everyone, I think, he doesn't really talk much."

"That's so weird though."

"An opinion you're better off keeping to yourself" said Jack as he continued on with the rest of the group.

"Jack could you step back" said Yuna "you're scaring all the fiends away and Wakka wants me to test out my new Aeon."

"As you wish" Jack stepped back and let the fiend get in Yuna's way. Yuna made her summoning circle and called down Valefor from the sky.

"Whoa" said Tidus and Sarah. Yuna commanded Valefor to attack the fiends and won with almost no effort. "That was cool Yuna" said Sarah.

Yuna looked confused "why was it cold?" Tidus, Jack and Sarah couldn't help it anymore and laughed at the confused Yuna.

"What's so funny?" she asked puffing her cheeks out which made them laugh harder. "Stop laughing" she said stomping her foot.

"Sorry Yuna, we just needed a good laugh" said Jack.

"Yeah, but that was funny."

"What was so funny?"

"It's a Zanarkand joke you wouldn't get it" said Tidus. "They only know it because I taught them."

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry Yuna" he put a comforting hand on her shoulder "we won't do it again, next time we laugh we'll make sure you get the joke." She gave him a light glare as she kept going.

The group travelled down the island port and boarded the boat so they all set sail. with everyone saying goodbye to Yuna for the last time.

"Yuna you're not still mad at me are you?" asked Jack.

"I'm…not used to being laughed at."

"Sorry" said Jack "we won't laugh at you again, you have my word."

"It's not the laughter Jack, I want my trip to be full of laughter" _she's already acting like she's going to the electric chair._ "I just couldn't understand why you were all laughing at me; it made me think I did something wrong."

"Okay then to set your fears at ease I'll explain the joke to you" Jack spent a while having to educate Yuna on a few slang terms first and why they caught on before really getting to why her unintentional joke was so funny.

"So you were really complimenting me?"

"Yes, and when you thought we were saying it was cold instead we just couldn't help but laugh at your confusion of terms."

"Huh, I guess that is pretty funny thinking about it now."

"No, you pouting at the end was funnier."

"I didn't pout."

"Yes you did like this" he did a mock imitation of Yuna's pouting. "Come on you know that's funny."

"No its not-"

"Come on Yuna you know you want to" he did it again and saw Yuna's defenses weakening against all that funny until she broke out in a grin and began to snigger. "See, I knew you couldn't resist for long."

"That wasn't fair" said Yuna through her sniggering.

"Then just for that you can ask me for any one favor you want, except letting you kill yourself willingly" he finished before she could say it.

"I'll keep that in mind then."

_Okay lovey dovey times over, stick the dick to the chick will ya?"_

Jack slapped his ear "damn things never leave alone."

"Hey Jack" said Yuna "there is something I've been wondering about."

"Go ahead."

"Why is it weaker fiends are frightened of you yet moskitos which are really small, go up to you all the time?"

'Shit, I didn't count on her thinking about that!' "Sorry, what was that Sarah" he shouted over to Sarah who looked at him strangely "sorry my sister needs me perhaps another time."

"Jack!"

Jack got away from that scenario and had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get away with that excuse as much as he used to. Calling Sarah like that only worked a limited number of times. He noticed that Lulu had overheard and seen Yuna catch him in his little lie and knew he had to be more careful and more tolerant of the voice from now on.

_Come on now, you can't make up one decent lie?_

'She caught me off guard with that question.'

_Then make one up._

'No it will only look suspicious.'

_Do it or else._

'Or else what, you already torment my thoughts.'

_Super freak, super freak, she's super freaky _Jack got a load of images in his mind. _It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes! _Even more images of Yuna entered Jack's mind. 'That's enough!' _Not until you make up a good story and until you do here's more music: let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on ya disco-_

'Alright damn it I'll think of something!' He went back to Yuna while she was talking to Tidus about Zanarkand and how it was real. "Oh sorry am I interrupting?" asked Jack.

"Oh not at all" said Tidus.

"She's still mad at me isn't she?"

"Yep" said Tidus as he left Jack to his fate.

"Sorry about going off earlier it turns out she didn't need me after all" said Jack.

"Right" said Yuna not looking convinced at all "so again why do Moskitos come near you when weaker fiends run away?"

"Okay you caught me I lied" said Jack, he quickly continued and made up his story on the spot "the truth is their really after Sarah I just force them to come to me instead so they don't attack her; I can't protect her from things that small, fiends are afraid of me not her after all. She doesn't know about this by the way so can you not mention to her?"

"Of course, I understand, she's lucky to have a brother like you."

"I'd like to think so."

_Simple, believable and you covered the weakness that could expose you, good work Jack. Now if we can get Yuna to shake that ass._

Jack slapped his ear "the things I go through for that girl."

The ship started to violently rock. Jack grabbed hold of Yuna and the boat to prevent them from going overboard. A massive fin came out of the water and sent a wave onto the boat.

"Sin" yelled one of the crew.

"Man that's big" Jack muttered. The crew manned the harpoon guns. "Stop that you idiots, that thing will pull us down if you hit it!"

"Sin is heading for Kilika, we can't let it get there, lady summoner, please forgive us." Yuna nodded and a harpoon was fired into the fin.

"Just great" said Jack. The boat was pulled along and the fin shot out a group of sin spawn onto the boat in front of them.

Wakka, Lulu and Tidus got in front to challenge them. "Jack, get Yuna to safety" said Lulu.

"Will do" said Jack, he picked up and Yuna and flung her over his shoulder before she could protest and ran off with her to the other side of the ship.

"Jack put me down, I have to go and help!"

"Sorry Yuna, orders are orders" he dropped her into his shadow. He could explain it later and she'd forgive him, she wasn't a girl that could stay angry forever. More sin spawn landed in front of him. "Landing in the shadows; big mistake." Jack raised the shadow and impaled the sin spawn from all directions.

Sin's fin began to move to the right side of the boat. Jack went up to the top floor and got out his shotgun and fired at the fin. The shot at least made a dent in Sin's armor but all it did was piss it off. More sin spawn were shot off the fin and they landed behind Jack.

"Tidus get up here and keep these things off me" yelled Jack as he charged up for another shot. Tidus ran up and beat back the sin spawn. Jack charged up another shot and fired doing more damage to the fin. "Don't kill them all or it will only send more try to keep one of them alive if you can" Jack instructed. Jack charged both barrels with shadow energy. The fin moved to the left side of the boat.

"Yeah, that's easier said than done" yelled Tidus. He blocked an enemy fiend.

"I'm not exactly having fun either" the charge was complete. "Alright take this" the shot was fired from both barrels and impacted the fin with a dark explosion. Sin gave off an ear splitting scream.

"Did we beat it?" asked Tidus.

"No, we just pissed it off," Jack got out his pistol and fired at the harpoon gun before the fin submerged and took them all under. Sin's main body came up and raised its tail; everyone could only watch as it came crashing down into the sea making a huge wave go over the boat. "Oh-"

"Shit" Tidus finished as the wave came down on them. The sails were ruined and some parts of the ship were taken off but the ship was mostly kept intact.

Jack pulled Yuna out of his shadow "Ahhh, what did you do, it was all dark."

"I did what I'm supposed to do, I kept you safe." Everyone got together. "Is everyone here?"

"Wasn't Tidus with you?" asked Wakka. Everyone noticed the cheery blonde's absence and Wakka jumped overboard to look.

"Crud this is a mess," Jack called out "all crew and Besaid Aurochs to the front of the ship!" No-one came "I said" he got some shadow power in his throat "ALL CREW AND BESAID AUROCHS TO THE FRONT OF THE SHIP! MOVE IT YOU WORTHLESS BUMS!" They all assembled quickly and Jack had his revolver out. "Alright men due the captain and first mate being down I will be taking control of this ship, first things first we need to run damage control."

"Hey why should we listen to you, you're not a sailor and you use machina!"

"Yeah" the crew agreed.

Jack fired a dark shot into the air and shocked the crowd into silence "I'm sorry sailor did you wish to say something?" All the crew shook their heads. "Good, now as I was saying first we need to run damage control, and look for any other survivors that might be nearby. Aurochs you take care of finding survivors overboard, you three will be team A and you will tend to any wounded on board, you five will be Team B, you'll run the damage control on the ship and see what repairs are needed. Strip parts away from the boat that we don't need to repair the vital systems if you have to" he turned to the group who was stunned at Jack's change and the way he just took command during a crisis "Yuna."

Yuna jumped "yes sir?" she found herself saying.

"You go with team A, you know cure magic so you'll be able to help them move a lot faster."

"R-right" said Yuna. "Well what are you waiting for an invitation move it!" yelled Jack.

With the so called Captain Jack as they called him taking command of the ship a few survivors were found and treated, and the sails were cut off the ship after they were deemed beyond repair and unnecessary weight. A few planks off the ship were stripped off to help repair the Chocobo powered engine and Yuna had to heal the Chocobos themselves to get the ship going again but despite the situation they managed to make it to their destination but found it had already been visited by Sin.

Everyone departed from the boat and people gathered around Yuna as if she was the only hope they had and the sad part was that was probably true.

"Lady Yuna thank goodness you're here" said one woman.

"We feared our loved ones would become fiends!"

"Is there no-one else to perform the sending?" asked Yuna. They shook their heads sadly. "Then I shall do it before going to the temple." She walked off with the rest of the group leaving Tidus, Jack and Sarah to follow.

"Jack do you know what a sending is, are we going somewhere?" asked Tidus.

"As far as I know, it's some kind of dance designed to get spirits to the far plane so they can avoid becoming fiends."

"They become fiends?"

"If they stay in this world too long I guess they do, fiends have to come from somewhere."

"Quiet, Yuna's starting" said Sarah. They all watched Yuna and Jack had to blink a few times to make sure Yuna was actually walking on water. At first it was simply going around in circles and swinging her staff around but then the spirits became visible and rising into the air, and the water Yuna was standing on rose up like a fountain lifting her up as well. Yet Yuna still kept dancing and bringing the spirits rest. There was something beautiful yet frightening about it, how many more times was this going to happen, how much longer was Yuna going to have to keep dancing? These questions persisted in Jack's head without answers.

They headed to the forest while some members of the Blitzball team stayed behind in order to help rebuild. One thing going for Yevon, it did help people come together. It gave people hope regardless of how false it was; meaning Jack would have to keep his plans to himself until the time was right, he knew better than anyone how hard people fought for even a glimmer of hope.

What really surprising was that Wakka was still preparing to play Blitzball at Luca with his team; thankfully Tidus asked the question for him and it was all to stop people thinking about Sin for a while, with Sin going around terrorizing everyone, they all needed a break to get away from that; Jack developed a slight respect for Wakka after that but wasn't above causing him trouble.

"So the temple is up ahead" said Tidus.

"Don't know, I've never been here before" said Jack.

"Me neither" said Sarah who had taken to riding on her brother's back.

"We have to pass through this part of the woods first, ya" said Wakka "then we climb the steps and then we'll be at the temple."

"And the forest is teaming with fiends no doubt" said Jack.

"Of course Jack, there's no fun without enemies" said Sarah.

"What is this, a video game?" asked Jack.

While Yuna would've normally stopped and asked what a video game was she instead went to Tidus and asked "excuse me, would you consider becoming a guardian?"

"Huh?" asked Tidus asking the exact same question going through everyone else's mind.

"Yuna, the guys good at fighting but he's an amateur at fighting fiends, ya" said Wakka.

"But" Jack gave Yuna all kinds of 'no' signs "Jack recommended him." Jack groaned at having all attention focused on him. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell them that was I?"

"No, you weren't." _Get on your knees girl, and we'll gladly forgive you._ Jack slapped his ear. "Since bigmouth over there has told you all I'll just say I sense potential in that one and he deserves a chance that's all let's be on our way." A few fiends got out of Jack's way except for a few which Jack directed towards Tidus so he could show his skills.

They stopped as they saw a large sleeping fiend in the middle of the road.

"That's lord Ochu of the forest" said a crusader. "He's a strong one; discretion is the better part of valor."

"Well we can't fight that, ya" said Wakka.

"One of us can" said Lulu; it was time to see this Jack in action again there was a lot more than what he showed. "Well what are you waiting for Jack, go get him."

"And risk destroying the trees causing a domino effect we'd be in the middle of? No, Sarah you know what to do" she jumped off his shoulder and stepped onto Jack's outstretched hands before he thrust her up; she grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself up.

"You threw a little girl into the trees?"

"My sister is not just any little girl" said Jack.

"Then why do you carry her around so much, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Sarah do you see the weak point on the beast?" asked Jack ignoring the question.

"Just a minute" she called out. She got up and ran across the branch and leaped to the next tree with a branch hanging directly above the beast's head. She hung upside down from the branch and had a look at the beast from above "found it" she launched from the branch and drove one of her knives right into the monster's main weak spot waking it up and crippling it. Sarah dashed away from the monster and got back on her brother's back.

"Wow" said Tidus basically summing up everyone's thoughts.

"Anyone is welcome to put it out of its misery" said Jack. Khimari wordlessly did the deed. "To answer your question it's a sign of trust, not even the bravest man would allow a sadist little girl with blades and that kind of skill to get this close to his neck. It's also Sarah's way of determining if I'm an imposter or not."

"I'm not a sadist Jack. I'm a sadomasochist" said Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah."

The entire group continued onwards trying to ignore the questionable sanity of two of its members. Yuna was probably the only one that saw the sense in what Jack was doing with Sarah but only because he had more influence on her now.

They all made it to the steps of the temple, and Wakka decided to stop and give some kind of history lesson. "These stone steps have a history ya know?"

"Do they?" asked Jack deciding to be respectful, he wanted more influence over Yuna by the time his plan started.

"Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at its peak."

"Who was he?" Jack whispered to Yuna.

"My father's predecessor" she whispered back.

"Ah."

A couple of Aurochs that had followed laughed in a strange way.

"Oh you want a race" said Tidus figuring it out correctly. "Alright then" the three of them joined by Wakka lined up.

"Yuna if you would" asked Wakka.

"Okay" Yuna got close to them "ready, get set" she ran up the stair without them.

"Hey no fair!" they chased after her. Even Sarah got off Jack's back and went after them.

_Oh, she does have a playful side to her after all, if only we could develop that in a new direction._

Jack was so caught up in the fact he found proof that underneath all that religious conditioning and brainwashing there was a real girl in there that was desperate to get out that he didn't even bother slapping his ear. Yuna showed all the signs of a person accepting their fate of dying, how she wanted as many happy memories as possible before it happened.

'I will find a way to save you Yuna; I will find a new way to defeat Sin, I promise.'

Lulu gave a light chuckle "kids…"

Jack was broken out of his thoughts by that "you're not going soft are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Lulu going back to her old tone "even I can have a laugh every now and then, do you find it disturbing?"

"No, I think you should do it more often, it's nice, and it would creep Wakka out."

"Keep me out of your battles with Wakka" she said "and don't bother looking innocent, I know you have something to do with all those unexplainable acts he's been doing."

"Innocent till proven guilty." Two members of the Aurochs team ran back down the stairs in a panic.

"Quickly there's a big fiend up there!"

Jack, Lulu and Khimari ran up the stairs. A huge fiend hiding in a shell was in front of them. Jack turned seeing a two tentacles come up from the ground behind them. "That shell is too hard, my sword can't cut it" yelled Tidus.

"Go for the tentacles that should force it out" said Jack. "Yuna when that thing emerges I need you to summon. We might need it."

"Right" said Yuna keeping close to him.

"Lulu; cast fire on the tentacles."

"Fine."

"Khimari, work with me to pierce through that shell in case the tentacles idea doesn't work!" Khimari simply nodded in understanding.

"Hey what about me?" yelled Wakka.

"You protect civilians!" Jack jumped out of the way of the tentacles. He fired on the shell and found his revolver shots penetrated it. That was good he wasn't ready to show some real shadow power just yet. Khimari's spear had a similar ability when he attacked it.

Tidus and Lulu combined their attacks onto one tentacle and the thing quickly fell, then they moved on. Tidus used Cheer on Lulu to increase her magic and Lulu cast an empower fire on the next tentacle causing it great damage.

Khimari and Jack continued their joint effort in cracking the shell of their enemy. Jack fired multiple times and Khimari batted away a tentacle that would've hit Jack and Jack returned the favor by shooting one down that attacked Khimari from behind.

Tidus and Lulu took down the last tentacle and the shell opened revealing a butt ugly plant monster.

"Yuna, that's your cue!"

Yuna nodded and began the summoning. Valefor swooped down in front of Yuna and beat back the tentacles. "Cast fire now" ordered Yuna. Valefor blasted the ugly plant with strong fire magic and the plant responded by attacking with poison tentacles. Valefor flew out of the way "again, cast fire!"

The plant monster was hit again and was now near defeat. Tidus ran forward and struck it down. Yuna dismissed Valefor and rejoined with everyone else.

"Man being a guardian is tiring" said Tidus.

"It gets easier" said Jack. "Keeping Yuna out of trouble is the difficult part."

"Hey." Everyone gave a small laugh at that, everyone swore they even saw Khimari give a small grin. "I don't get in trouble that much" Yuna defended.

"Aye, once Yuna gets out of denial we can get to the temple" said Jack.

Yuna refused to respond knowing it would only give Jack more ammo and went on ahead. The group followed laughing to themselves and soon enough Yuna found herself joining in.

As they climbed they got a lot closer to the temple.

"So…uh they got fiends in Zanarkand too?" asked Wakka.

"Just a few" said Tidus "it's a big deal when one shows up though. Hey, since when have you believed me about Zanarkand anyway?"

"I've been thinking" said Wakka "Maybe the people that Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries them through time, like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back see?"

Lulu stopped "amazing, simply amazing. You make up one theory after another refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it no-one can take Chappu's place. Just like no-one can replace sir Jecht. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

"Who knows" said Jack "after all how much do we really know about Sin? Who's to say to an extent Wakka is right or wrong? For all we know Tidus might be from the past or he might be crazy either way he's here now, that's all we need to know." He passed by Lulu.

"Your actually defending Wakka?" asked Lulu looking at Jack as if he just beamed down from his space ship.

"You loved him didn't you?" asked Jack.

"What?"

"Chappu, that's why you're being so harsh about him being dead, but in reality you don't want to accept it either."

Lulu stepped back at the harsh truth hitting her and got angry, just when everyone was frightened there would be a huge battle between their two strongest combatants Jack grabbed her by the throat and made her look him in the eyes. Lulu felt fear as she looked into the eyes, those haunting eyes, it was feeling just like she did that day, there was no hope left. Then the feeling went away and Jack continued up the steps.

'That man, Jack, who is he? There's something there, something dark and inhuman.'

_Oh, that was pretty cold Jack, throwing the truth in her face like that and then terrifying her with your stare anyone might think you got a little angry back there. Why, you're not still sore about that woman's death are you?_

'Her name was Tomoe.'

_Oh, you are still sore about it, not that I can blame you she was a screamer._

Jack slapped his ear and twisted it to keep his anger down.

The group arrived at the temple. "Strange place" said Tidus.

"Yeah" said Jack.

Lulu took Yuna aside "I'm telling you Yuna, Jack is dangerous, whoever you think he is he's deceiving you. I looked right into his eyes that time and I felt despair and sorrow just like that day, there's something dark and inhuman about him."

"Khimari's not human" Yuna weakly pointed out.

"Just look into his eyes and you'll find out" said Lulu. She pushed Yuna towards Jack.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm…Jack can I see your eyes?" asked Yuna.

"My eyes; Okay" Jack looked Yuna in the eyes but she didn't sense anything bad there. She sensed confusion and comfort from them but no evil. In fact instead of the anger she was sure she felt earlier she was sure she felt a bit of happiness now. "Is there something wrong with my eyes?" asked Jack.

"No, there fine" said Yuna "just making sure."

"Lulu put you up to that didn't she?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Just letting her know others suffer worse than her, nothing more Yuna, I won't do such things again."

"Please don't, I don't want any of you fighting."

"I shall go apologize then." Jack headed over to Lulu who subtly got ready for battle in case Jack decided to just get rid of her before she could expose him. "I apologize for what I did earlier, regardless of my reason using that ability on a team member is inexcusable."

"That ability?"

"It brings feelings of despair and hopelessness to the surface" said Jack "useful for demoralizing an army, but never something to be used on comrade. It will never be used against you or others again, you have my word."

"I'm still keeping an eye on you" said Lulu "Yuna might not be able to see the darkness inside you, but I can see it very clearly."

"I'll keep that in mind" said Jack.

_Philistine, she calls that darkness, we should strip that bitch and show her the real power and pleasures of darkness._

Jack didn't dignify that with a response, and joined the rest of the group. Yuna gave him a light smile seeing the conflict had been resolved.

They approached the temple entrance and saw three guys walk out and come towards them holding an air of arrogance.

"You here to pray for victory too?" asked Wakka.

Us? Pray?" asked the leader. He folded his arms letting out so much arrogance that Jack wanted to puke "Who needs to pray? The Luca goers always win!"

"Oh yeah then why are you here?" asked Wakka.

"We've been praying for some competition this year. So, what's your goal this time? You gonna, do you best again? Heh, it's too bad your best isn't enough! Why even bother showing up?"

Jack stepped forward and grabbed that leader by the shoulder and knocked him out. "Get him out of here" the team members of the team carried their boss away to get away from scary Jack. "He was annoying the hell out of me."

"See you in the finals" Wakka yelled to the retreating members.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Tidus.

"After the temple" said Jack.

"That was a good thing you did Jack" said Yuna.

"I thought you were going to blow his head off" said Sarah.

"I considered it" said Jack "but then I would have to clean up the mess and blood stains really badly."

No-one could tell whether or not he was serious, it was really hard to tell with Jack since he talked about death like it was the weather.

They made it inside the temple and Wakka went straight to the statue of a summoner.

"Lord Ohalland guide our feet" he prayed.

Everyone else simply sat there and watched while Jack turned to Yuna "Yuna isn't there a gift you wanted to give to this temple?"

"Yes, but I had to leave those things behind, remember?"

"No, you still have that gift."

"You saw her leave the suitcase behind, how can she still have it?" asked Lulu.

"Why don't you check your pocket Yuna?"

Yuna checked anyway and stopped as she felt something, she pulled it out and found that very gift. "Huh, but how-Jack what did you do?" asked Yuna.

"Me, what makes you think I did anything?"

"Jack" said Yuna with a little of a warning tone in her voice.

"The same way I kept you safe during the boat attack" said Jack "now come on you have a gift to deliver."

Yuna decided to put her questions on hold and gave her gift to the temple.

"A summoner, are you?" asked a strange lady who came out of the main temple area.

Yuna approached the two with Khimari keeping closer "My name is Yuna; I'm from the isle of Besaid."

"Dona" the woman replied. "So, your high summoner Braska's daughter, that's quite the name to live up to. My, my, my…all these people are your guardians, and one uses forbidden machina, quite a rabble."

"To have so many guardians is an honor" Yuna defended "I trust them all including Jack" she put her hand on his shoulder "it gives me many good things to think about during my travels and comfort knowing I will be kept safe, but of course I would never think of questioning your ways either" she said in a tone that said back off "so I ask you lady Dona, please leave us in peace."

Jack controlled Dona and her guardian through their shadows and had them leave.

"That's the way to tell em Yuna" said Sarah.

Yuna just looked at Jack and kept smiling "why are you smiling so much?" asked Jack, that smile kept saying something to him: it said I know something you don't.

"Secret" she said before leaving.

_Oh she's got you hooked now, if she keeps this up you'll be eating out of her hand not the other way around._

'It's official I'm a bad influence on Yuna' thought Jack.

_You let her fight her own battle there, she's getting a lot more confidant now, I'd say that's a good influence, now all you have to do is make her more confidant and she might choose you for a slave, the mistress would have the proper uses for us of course._

Jack slapped his ear; that was not the image of Yuna he wanted in his head no matter how appealing it was. "Jack, we need to go" said Sarah.

"Oh right of course" he followed the group.

They stopped at an elevator like platform "the Fayth is below here" said Wakka. "Then of course; there's the trials."

"Strength everyone" said Yuna.

Everyone got on the platform but Sarah and Jack. Khimari pushed Tidus off. "Hey what gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet" said Lulu.

"Sarah, Jack why aren't you coming on?" asked Yuna.

"Not enough room on the elevator, and I hate puzzles" said Jack.

"Jack as guardians, it's kind of mandatory for you to go with your summoner" said Wakka.

"Not enough room on the elevator" Jack replied.

"Carry Sarah on your back then, you won't take up as much space" said Yuna.

"I'm up for it" Sarah hopped onto her brother's back before he could object.

"See, Sarah understands" said Yuna.

Jack groaned at being outnumbered and got on the elevator.

"Don't be so down Jack, remember this isn't about us" said Sarah.

"Aye, right, keep watch and kill anyone else that approaches."

"WHAT!"

"Jack, this is a scared temple of Yevon you can't have people killed" said Yuna "or injured" she added when Jack opened his mouth, Jack opened his mouth again "or incapacitated."

"Man rules, rules and more rules, alright Tidus while you're up here say your acting on Yuna's behalf and keep people out, bluff if you have to, got it?"

"Err…yeah got it."

"We'll be back soon" said Yuna.

"Tomorrow if Jack's made to solve the puzzle" said Sarah. Jack tugged her hair hard.

"Yuna, Jack's being mean."

"Jack-"

"Sorry Sarah."

The platform went down. Jack was fortunately left out of solving the puzzle since he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

"Should've finished high school" said Sarah.

"You should've actually gone to high school" replied Jack. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. They finally made it through to the room of prayer and Yuna went in alone as custom dictated. It was something Jack was getting sick of.

Then Tidus came in and Wakka and Lulu ganged up on him asking what the hell he was thinking and that Yuna could get excommunicated meaning she would lose all right to be a summoner. Truly Jack couldn't be happier if that actually happened but he knew at this stage in his plans Yuna would be devastated if that happened. Before he was able to do anything Yuna came out of the room looking ragged.

"Yuna, are you alright?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine Jack" she responded "I have the new Aeon, we can leave now."

"Great news" 'no more damn puzzles.'

"There's more puzzles" Wakka pointed out sensing where Jack's thoughts were going "and they get harder from now on" he added wanting to see his enemy suffer. Yuna couldn't help but laugh at Jack's expression.

Jack took out his revolver causing all laughter to cease he pointed it towards his face 'tempting but just not worth it.' He put it back in its holster causing everyone to sigh in relief.

Jack kept at the back of the group as he left the temple. He kept having flashbacks from his childhood, back when he still had his mother who was a puzzle fanatic and kept trying to push it onto him.

"Jack" Yuna's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong, your falling behind?"

"My apologies" said Jack as he walked on not answering the question. He hadn't thought about his family in a while. Yuna recognized the look in Jack's eyes and instantly grew worried.

"Do you want to talk about it, its unhealthy to let it build up" Yuna pointed out.

"What idiot told you that?" asked Jack.

"You did" said Yuna.

"Oh that's right I did" said Jack. "I was thinking about my past, how my mother, she always loved puzzles, I didn't share that love but she kept trying to push it on to me all the damn time, I hated it, but no matter what I did she would slip a puzzle in front of me somehow. Sarah was the only one that found it amusing."

"So going into those trials reminds you of your mother?" it was more statement than question.

"Yeah there's that, though mainly I just don't like puzzles."

Yuna laughed at Jack's grumpiness. "She must be an interesting person."

"She was, but she's dead now" said Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm over it" said Jack "people die every day yet the world still spins, life goes on, mourning is fine, but you can't do it forever, you just have to figure out how to live without people when they go."

The look on Jack's face reminded Yuna of some veteran crusaders she saw that survived a lot of battles with Sin. Was Jack some kind of retired crusader, or maybe one that lost his memory due to Sin and got sealed in crystal? No, that couldn't be right, Jack used machina without reservation, and he was too young to be a veteran (well that's what she thought judging by his appearance), so he couldn't be a crusader and he looked nothing like an Al Bhed.

So what was he, what was Sarah for that matter, who were they, and why were they sealed up in that crystal and why were they the only ones that knew what moskitos were?

Just when Yuna had one question about Jack and Sarah answered so many more arose to take their place.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone left the forest and got back to the docks to find a new boat waiting for them.

"Hopefully Sin won't attack this one" said Jack.

"Why not, you were good on the last boat Captain Jack" said Sarah.

"Captain Jack Rain, not really a sailor but it does have a certain ring to it."

"Yeah you could a pirate that makes Captain Blackbeard look good."

"Possibility, but then I'd have to trade you for a talking parrot, which might not be so bad." Sarah hit Jack.

"You would be a pirate Jack?" asked Yuna.

"It's something to think about after Sin gets killed. Have to make money somehow."

"Until Sin comes back" said Wakka.

"It won't come back this time" said Jack "that I promise."

Yuna saw where this conversation was heading and had everyone get on board the ship. She only hoped Jack and Wakka wouldn't try to kill each other on board the ship. If they did she was summoning to put those two in place.

Jack and Sarah sat down on the top floor of the ship feeling board.

"Hey Jack, I've been wondering" said Sarah.

"About what?"

"Mom and Dad, you never told me how they died."

Jack looked away "there dead Sarah, how they died doesn't really matter."

Sarah jumped onto him "yes it does; why won't you tell me Jack, do I not have the right to know how my parents died!"

"No" said Jack. Sarah punched him in the stomach.

"Why not, why won't you tell me the truth!"

"Why won't you get off me?"

"Do you think I won't be able to handle it or something, I fought and survived back then too Jack, I saw others die, you don't need to protect me like some scared little girl!"

"You are a scared little girl that relies on me to save you, and that's all you'll ever be if you keep whining about a matter long dead."

Sarah looked hurt by those harsh words and punched Jack in the face before running off.

_Whoa, that was pretty cold, such a great display of brother and sister love._

'She must not know the truth that's all I will say' thought Jack 'if you think she's mad now, she'd never forgive me if she knew the truth.'

Jack saw Yuna corned by the team called the Luca Goers that he dealt with earlier and went over.

"Excuse me."

The leader turned and saw Jack "you again!"

"Yes me."

"What do you want?" he asked aggressively.

"I'm one of Yuna's guardians; the question should be: why are you all crowded around her?"

"Jack its fine" said Yuna "I'm not in danger or anything."

"Still I insist you give her some breathing room at least" said Jack 'and throw yourselves overboard while you're at it.'

"Yeah and what are you gonna do if we don't?"

Yuna quickly got between them, she didn't like the man's attitude but he'd nearly given Jack the license to kill. "Please leave and do not disrespect my guardians."

"Whatever you say Lady Yuna" he replied with some forced respect; "Although I would ask for an apology for him attacking me earlier."

"Very well" said Jack "my sincerest apologies for attacking you oh wussy one."

"JACK!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Did you not hear my apology? I thought I was speaking quite clearly."

"Why you-"

"Jack, stop this" Yuna commanded "I truly apologize for his behavior it will be dealt with."

"No" said Jack "what you want is a fight right, then by all means at the front of the boat, ten minutes from now, no weapons, no armor or items, just fists."

"Heh, bring it on, if you're a guardian you must be good, well somewhat."

"I look forward to it; use the time to warm up." They left and Jack turned to Yuna "now before you get mad-"

"I'm not mad Jack; I'm disappointed; you promised you wouldn't get into fights anymore."

"With allies" Jack pointed out "this is a fight I can't avoid."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because their leader is very prideful man, by knocking him out earlier I wounded his pride greatly and he can't accept that, no matter what I did he would find some way to fight me, and his irritation would only get worse until he did something drastic to get me to fight him, I've seen it plenty of times in the past, its better I deal with the problem now before it escalates to that level."

"Then I'll ask that favor you promised me now" said Yuna "no more fighting unless I say so."

'I'd best enjoy my last one then' Jack gave a small bow "as you wish Yuna."

"And Jack, Sarah ran by not too long ago and she looked really upset, did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah, but I'll take care of this one before moving onto to that one. This one at least can be solved with violence."

"Jack" Yuna began to get mad.

"Kidding, kidding."

Jack arrived at the front of the boat on time and somehow word of the fight had spread so quickly that Wakka was even selling tickets, and Tidus was running a betting booth.

"Place your bets Jack or Bickson, sorry Jack you're the dark Chocobo in this fight."

"Fine by me" he bet 2000 Gil on himself.

"Count me in as well" said Lulu putting 3000 on Jack.

"Lulu"!

"We need money to proceed with the pilgrimage Yuna" she said "and I can sense it, that Blitzball man doesn't stand a chance."

Sarah looked angrily at her brother but she also bet all her money on Jack knowing that athlete pretty boy stood no chance. All the other people on board bet heavily on Bickson winning, except for one guy called O'aka who also bet on Jack.

"So are we starting then?" asked Jack as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah, prepare to be slaughtered in front of your own summoner."

"FIGHT!"

Sarah rang the bell.

Jack dodged a punch and grabbed the arm and twisted it locking the joints. "Don't be too quick to rush your opponent." He flipped Bickson and stepped back. Bickson got back up and launched a kick at Jack's face and Jack ducked and grabbed the leg and locked the joints again. "Don't use kicks against the upper body of your opponent unless their hands are occupied." He elbowed his opponent in the neck and flipped him. "And last of all" Bickson got up coughing and furious "anger isn't the best driver."

Bickson charged with all strength he had left and Jack stepped to the side and kicked him in the universal male weak spot causing all men in the audience and to cover that area, and knocked him out like last time. "Well I think I just won" said Jack as he put his jacket back on. "Use that potion he's hiding to heal him beneath deck."

So many people were crying at how much money they lost, but everyone else in the group including that weird merchant O'aka were dancing for joy at how much money they just made.

"Man we made so much money" yelled Tidus as he was carrying it all back.

"Add that to the ticket sales and we'll never worry about money on this pilgrimage again" said Wakka. Sarah collected her money and walked off and Jack followed her. Sarah went below deck and outright ignored Jack.

"Sarah" she turned away. Jack sighed "fine I get it your mad at me. I admit I was too harsh but the simple truth is you're not ready to hear that kind of information yet."

"And when will I be ready?" she stomped her foot "I've seen horrible things too Jack, I've fought those beasts, why can't I know something as simple as how our parents died!"

_She makes a good point you know? Not to mention she's cute when angry._

"Sarah, you were knocked out when it happened, you were knocked out for two days in fact. Before that we had a group of ten all getting together for survival and by the time you woke up all of them besides you and me, were dead, yet all of those people were army veterans that had fought off Mortuus Anima before. What happened in those two days changed everyone forever. It changed things in ways we didn't think possible. If I told you what happened now, you would either never speak to me again or you'd be frightened every time I slapped my ear."

_Hey I'm not that bad, I'm plenty helpful once you get used to me; your mother on the other hand wasn't as strong as you were._

Jack refrained from slapping his ear.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Sarah seeing her brother's expression. She could tell he was serious about whatever it was that happened but she still wanted to know.

"When you're around 28 or so, I'll tell you, assuming I live that long" said Jack.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Jack held out his arm and Sarah grabbed on and climbed onto his back. It was his luck that Sarah wouldn't even remember the promise when she was that old.

The very next day the boat arrived in Luca city port. This city looked a lot more advanced than anything they'd seen so far in Spira. They even had an announcer and something that amounted to a highlight T.V.

Everyone left the boat as all the Blitzball teams were announced and the Besaid Aurochs were called the worst team ever with only a few diehard fans.

"Hell of an introduction" Jack remarked. Then the Luca goers were introduced and Tidus got up on a crate with a megaphone talking about how they wouldn't get the cup this year.

Jack wasn't paying that much attention until he heard some guy called Measter Mika had arrived.

"Measter who?" asked Tidus.

"Measter Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira" Lulu explained.

_Target: now known._

"He's come all the way from Bevelle, the tournament is to honor his fifty years as Measter."

"Fifty years" said Jack "that's pretty impressive" _shame he won't live to 51._

"Impressive, shouldn't he be retired by now?" asked Tidus.

"Hey mind your mouth" Wakka reprimanded him.

"Let's all go see him" said Yuna like an excited child.

"Whatever you want Yuna" if they hadn't been so excited they would've noticed the very different tone Jack just used. Sarah was the only one that noticed but she had a feeling Jack would not be pleasant to her if she interfered. She didn't want her favorite spot taken away.

They walked well hurried over to Port 3 where the Measter's boat was docked and watched people depart. The first one to depart was a strange man showing off his chest, he had blue hair styled at an impossible angle and some blue veins or arteries on his forehead.

"That's a Guado right?" asked a member of the crowd.

"Isn't that…Measter Seymour?"

_Another Measter, all these powerful religious leaders gathering in one place, why don't they just hand us victory on a silver platter?_

'One thing I've learned is to never trust a silver platter' thought Jack.

Seymour and everyone in the crowd began to bow and do that strange Blitzball bow Wakka showed him when they first woke up. Jack saw an old man in robes leave the ship with his guards right behind him.

"People of Spira I thank you for your generous welcome" he said "rise Measter Seymour and all of you as well. I present to you the son of Measter Jyscal Guado who departed for the far plane a fortnight past."

_Come on! Now, now let's kill them now! I can give the old man a heart attack, and they'd never suspect us. Yuna would be devastated and you we would be the comforting hands in her hour of need._

'On paper it's a good idea, but if they both die now then Yuna will be devastated but she'll only see them as martyrs and it will fuel her desire to go forward no matter what to honor them. No matter how great an opportunity this is the timing isn't right and everything that's accomplished so far will be for naught, as much as I'd like to destroy Yevon's hold on Spira for now they have to live.'

Yuna stepped back into him and grabbed hold of his clothing which snapped Jack out of his mental conversation. He noticed Seymour giving Yuna a certain look that made Jack want to kill him even more.

"I don't trust that Seymour" said Jack "there's something off about that one, we'll have to be sure to avoid him."

"I agree he gives me the creeps" said Sarah. "If he gets too close he's getting a knife."

"Hey, he's still a Measter of Yevon and deserves our respect" said Yuna.

"But you felt it too Yuna" said Jack "you felt fear when he looked at you."

"W-well yes, he is a little intimidating but that's no reason to distrust him."

"Yuna has anyone ever told you you're a bad liar?" asked Jack. "You felt terrified of that man, and your defending him is out of duty than anything else."

"That's not true!"

"Measter Seymour, sir!"

Yuna jumped and grabbed onto Jack. She looked and saw nothing "JACK!"

"He got you good Yuna" said Sarah.

"So what was that about not being afraid?" asked Jack.

"Y-You surprised me."

"Whatever you say Yuna" said Jack. Yuna was left glaring at Jack's back. _Oh Yuna's frightened of the bogey man now, good she could always use someone to keep her safe and cuddle at night. _Jack slapped his ear.

Yuna then heard someone talking and ran over to Jack "quick someone saw Sir Auron in a café, we need to go and investigate!"

"Wasn't he one of your father's guardians?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, let's got the others" she dragged him with her.

Lulu and Khimari were gathered then they went to the Aurochs locker room.

"Everyone, someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café."

"Au-Auron?" asked Tidus.

"You know him?" asked Jack.

"Uh well-"

"Yes Sir Auron let's go find him" said Yuna ignoring Tidus.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon!" exclaimed Wakka. "Come back real quick ya!"

"We'll bring him back if possible" said Jack.

"Yeah okay" said Wakka looking down. Tidus went over to Wakka to give a small pep talk. It made all the girls laugh.

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht" said Yuna.

"Huh how?" asked Tidus.

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian" Yuna explained. "So there's a chance he might know where Sir Jecht is."

They left the tournament building and Jack already found Yuna being harassed by the cameras.

"Hey enough, Yuna will be taking no statements or comments, move it" Jack picked her up and carried her away.

"You're really famous" Tidus commented. Yuna simply acted modest.

"I hope we don't get separated" said Yuna.

Jack took out a ring from his pocket and added some shadow power in there "Yuna hold out your left hand."

Yuna looked a little confused but held it out anyway; Jack took it and put the ring on her ring finger "A ring?"

"A special one" Jack corrected "if you get too far from me then that ring will take you right back to my side."

"You…can really do that?"

"I can do a lot" said Jack. "Trust me it will work."

"Okay."

"But I guess it would be better if we didn't get separated anyway."

"Jack" Sarah then saw one of her brother's eyes glancing at her only they were slits and red. "Never mind" she finished.

"Now which way is this café?" asked Jack.

"It's this way come on" everyone followed Yuna to the city square.

"Whoa this is a pretty big town" said Tidus.

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira" said Yuna.

"What's the largest one?" asked Jack.

"That's Bevelle."

"Huh, and I thought every town was little, like Besaid and Kilika."

Yuna looked down "towns usually don't get any bigger than that."

"Because of Sin" Jack concluded. Yuna nodded. "So when a population gets too big or too advanced then Sin comes along?"

"Yep" Yuna sadly replied.

"But then why are we safe here?" asked Tidus.

"Because the crusaders fight to protect this place with all their strength, after all the stadium is here, if people lose that then we lose Blitzball which is really the only entertainment we have."

"Whoa, talk about pressure" said Tidus.

"That's right" said Yuna "is Zanarkand like this too?"

"Well there are more buildings, all tall ones and they're a lot more cramped together."

"Wow they must be so tall, don't you ever get dizzy?" Tidus only laughed. "Let's go find Sir Auron!"

"Right" said Jack "now there's the café, let's look for him."

"Right Jack."

They entered the café and found business was rather slow due to the tournament. Tidus sighed "Auron's not here."

Yuna went off to talk to some people and Sarah got off Jack's back to go talk to some other people and gamble some money out of them. Jack went to the counter and ordered a drink, they might be here for a while getting information. Around ten minutes later of Jack drinking and finding out how weak the booze was here two Ronso appeared and began to harass Khimari.

"Why not talk Khimari, not see Yenke for ten years say something! Khimari forget Yenke, forget Biran?"

"Leave Khimari, Yenke, Khimari is small Ronso. Khimari so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces" Biran mocked.

"Khimari forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Khimari to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much" said Biran.

"This is his fight" said Jack as Tidus was approaching "let him handle it."

Khimari punched out Yenke. "Take it outside the tournament is starting" yelled the owner. Biran punched out Khimari.

"The game!"

Jack looked away from the T.V seeing Mika on it spouting some absolute crap to fool all his subjects and noticed something important. He grabbed Sarah away from the table to her protest since she almost won the big pot.

"Yuna, where is she?"

Khimari followed Jack and Tidus out of the café and onto the street. Lulu met them "where in Spira have you been?"

"We were looking for information on this Sir Auron but Yuna seems to have gone missing" said Jack.

"She's not missing, she's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches" said Lulu. "In exchange for her safe return they want the Aurochs to lose."

"WHAT?" yelled Tidus.

"Calm down" said Jack "she can't be far from here; did they designate a meeting spot?"

"No but the Al Bhed boat is at dock 4. Since the Al Bhed have no base of operations here that must be where they have Yuna. Since there only Blitzball players I doubt they'll do much but it's not something we should risk."

"I'll go too" said Tidus "if they're going to this length to make the Aurochs lose they can't be that good of a team."

"Wakka had the same train of thought" said Lulu. "He'll take care of the game we should go and get Yuna."

"Let's go then" said Sarah.

"Actually Sarah you go on ahead" said Jack "see if you can sneak past the guards and get to Yuna and help her escape, we'll attack head on to give you two time to escape."

"Understood" Sarah jumped off Jack's back and ran ahead to dock 4.

"Hey are you sure it was a good idea letting her go alone like that?" asked Lulu.

"Sarah excels at stealth" said Jack "and she's more than adequate at using her blades she'll be fine, we should focus getting to Yuna."

Lulu, Khimari, Tidus and Jack took the long way to dock 4 and found machines in their path that activated.

"Whoa what are those?"

"Ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed" said Lulu "allow me to handle them" Lulu cast thunder magic and destroyed one of the machines instantly. Jack shot the second with a dark bullet from the revolver and blasted it to pieces.

"Okay Sarah should be too Yuna by now if they don't have a lot of guards; this is a Blitzball team so their ship shouldn't have too heavy a security" said Jack.

"True but as you just saw they have machina backing them up, we shouldn't underestimate them" said Lulu.

"Enough talking" said Tidus "let's go!"

They ran to port 3 and met two more robots. Lulu and Jack quickly took care of them and ran to the next port and of course had two more robots greet them.

"What's up with these guys?" asked Tidus. Lulu and Jack did the same routine and two more robots came along.

"Looks like the Al Bhed were expecting us" said Lulu.

"Screw this" Jack shot both robots. "Sarah's probably rescued Yuna for us by now and is waiting for us to get there, let's move."

The T.V near them showed Wakka taking a beating in the game.

"Still in there" said Tidus.

"He won't last much longer" said Lulu "if we don't get Yuna soon…"

"Then let's not watch him and get her back" Jack ran to the ship with everyone else close behind him and saw the ship was started to leave. "Not on my watch you don't" Jack took control of the ship's shadow and forced it to stay in place long enough for everyone to get on. A giant machina rose up from the ship's interior and resembled a crab like thing with two spinning gears on top of it. 'If I use the shotgun I might damage the ship so I'm stuck with the revolver then.'

"Hey we can use this crane" said Tidus. He went to use it but nothing happened "hey what gives?"

"It must be out of power" said Lulu.

"Alright Lulu, you stay close to the crane and use lightning magic on it to charge it up" said Jack "Khimari, Tidus help me form a barrier around her while she's charging the crane."

Everyone followed Jack's orders without complaints, figuring out he was the best at strategy. The machina fired Blitzballs at them and hit Khimari hard. Jack fired back at the machina disrupted one of the gears. Lulu hit the crane with lightning and it only responded a little. "Keep at it, we'll hold this thing off" said Tidus. He defended as the machina targeted him next.

"So this thing reacts to enemy fire" Jack concluded. Lulu hit the crane with lightning again, and it began to react more.

"One more hit should do it" said Lulu.

"Everyone defend" said Jack. Blitzballs were shot at them all, while Lulu concentrated and cast lightning magic one last time.

"It's ready!"

"Tidus go" yelled Jack. Tidus got to the crane and activated it. The crane picked up the machina and ripped the gears of the top of its head weakening it greatly.

"Eat this" Jack charged his revolver and fired sending a dark bullet right through the enemy machina destroying it. The door to the lower levels of the ship opened up and everyone got on guard only to see Yuna and Sarah there.

Yuna and Sarah got back with the others.

"Jack I got seven of them and they never saw me coming" said Sarah.

"Good job." She climbed onto his back.

"I hope you hurt them" said Lulu.

"A little" said Yuna.

Tidus looked around the ship "what is it?" asked Yuna.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira" he said "they took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship but it's not. I wonder if there all gone."

"What happened?" asked Yuna.

"Sin came along" said Tidus "I made it out okay but I don't know what happened to their ship."

"Umm, was there anyone called Cid onboard?" asked Yuna.

"I don't know; they were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

"I see…"

"Who is Cid?" asked Jack.

"He's my uncle" said Yuna "but I've never actually met him."

"So your part Al Bhed?" asked Jack in interest.

"On my mother's side, yes."

_Jack Pot, just think what we could do with that kind of information Jack, Yevon counting on an Al Bhed, it would ruin their image._

"Cid is my mother's brother, he became distant after her marriage, but she told me to seek him out if I never needed help."

"So you're worried he was…"

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage" said Lulu. "He never had much love for the Al Bhed."

"That's his problem not ours" said Jack "if he can't accept that Yuna is part Al Bhed then he shouldn't be a guardian."

"Listen you-"

"No, you listen" said Jack. "There are others out there that have to know Yuna's lineage, what do you think Wakka will do when they tell him that fact and then he discovers everyone knew but him?" Lulu forced herself to keep quiet "precisely, he'll find out eventually and its better he finds out from allies instead of an enemy that will likely break the news to him in the worst way possible which will really screw up the group."

"He's right" said Yuna, something she was getting used to was Jack being right about unpleasant truths. "We are a team I shouldn't keep something like this from Wakka."

"Oh crap" yelled Tidus "I've got to tell Wakka."

"But I'm going to tell him" Yuna protested.

"Not that, the game!"

"Oh" Lulu threw some kind of spell into the air. They went back to the T.V and Wakka saw the message from Lulu and just barely won the match 3 to 2.

"We did it, we're in the finals."

"Not the most graceful win" said Lulu. "If it was Chappu he'd still be standing."

"Hey aren't you being just a little unfair?" asked Tidus.

"Excuse me?" asked Lulu in a dangerous tone.

"There's no time" Jack grabbed Tidus away from Lulu "you have a match coming up, don't miss this one."

Yuna insisted on going to the Aurochs locker room to apologize to Wakka first and Jack simply stood outside and waited for her to return.

Jack and Yuna found good seats near the stadium since two people sitting in them gave them up after Jack discreetly gave them an offer they couldn't refuse. It would've been just the two of them if Sarah hadn't sat on Jack's lap instead of going elsewhere. Jack knew there was no getting rid of her so he tolerated her presence and instead enjoyed time with Yuna.

"So how did Wakka take the news?"

"Err well…"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Sorry, he was in so much pain all because of me; I just couldn't do it not before such an important game."

"Yuna, getting kidnapped was not your fault, if anything it was ours we are your guardians and we didn't do our job. Never fault yourself for another's actions. Regardless of why you were kidnapped the Al Bhed Psyches are the guilty party here. They caused Wakka's injuries not you."

"But-"

"Hey, no buts" _except Yuna's "_we're not here to feel guilty were here to watch the Aurochs win! Sarah tell her what are we here to do?"

"Watch the Aurochs win!"

"Good, now Yuna say it what are we here to do?"

"Watch the Aurochs win."

"Can't hear you what are we here to do!"

"Watch the Aurochs win!"

"Louder!"

"Watch the Aurochs win!"

"Scream it!"

"WE ARE HERE TO WATCH THE AUROCHS WIN!"

Her cries got many others to start cheering for the Aurochs as well just to go along with her.

"Now summon Valefor, have him support the Aurochs so they'll win."

Yuna was so empowered and caught in the moment that she didn't think twice about doing something no summoner would even think of doing and she summoned Valefor and had him fly over the field with an Aurochs sign in his talons.

"Wow, Lady Yuna has clearly shown which team she supports this year, will this help the Besaid Aurochs win this year, the pressure is on the Luca Goers now to defeat their opponents!"

_If that doesn't give them the inspiration to win they truly are the worst team ever._

"They will win, I know they'll win!" said Yuna.

"Jack you've created a monster" said Sarah.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

The sign of support from Yuna had the desired effect on the Aurochs. They weren't pulling out any stops in this match. The Luca Goers now had empowered determined players out to get them, and it was hard just to keep the ball away from them. The Aurochs quickly gained control of the ball though, Lady Yuna herself had risked her reputation to support them and they would kill themselves before letting her down.

Tidus fired a shot and scored a goal for the Aurochs.

"Wow the Aurochs have actually scored the first goal, there really determined to win here!"

"Yes, they scored!" yelled Yuna.

The ball went back up and was caught by Bickson. Every member of the defending Aurochs descended on him and tackled him without mercy getting the ball back. They passed the ball to Tidus who tried to shoot but the ball was blocked and passed to Graav. Graav went for the goal and found all defenders out to get him and passed the ball to Balgerda. Balgerda went forward and scored just barely getting past the goalie. Half time was called and then when it was over the ball went up and Tidus as given control of the ball. He swam straight for the goal and found two defenders in his way. He performed a Jecht Shot and scored shocking the crowd that began to cheer harder for the Aurochs.

"A Jecht Shot, a Jecht Shot did you see that Jack, he performed a Jecht Shot!"

"Now that's a move" Jack admitted.

"And the score is 2-1 to the Aurochs, this is an unprecedented event! The Luca Goers are losing support out there in the crowd! Unless they do something quick this could be the year the Aurochs take home the cup!"

"There's still two minutes on the clock so the Goers could make a comeback, you rarely ever see a match this intense!"

Yuna was cheering so hard Jack was unable to make out exactly what she was saying. Well if you can't beat em join em. He and Sarah even started a new cheer and would forever remember the day Yuna joined in and yelled 'kick those assholes out the door!'

Then Tidus left the field and Wakka came in as a substitute. There were two minutes left and the Goers were determined to score another goal to win in half time. It was tug of war between Bickson and Wakka.

'Hmm, my two enemies battling it out, who do I hate more?'

"Come on Wakka, you can do it, don't let that asshole beat you!"

'That answers that question' Jack put his arm around Yuna and made sure Bickson could see him while he had the ball. The sight of Jack smiling with his arm around Yuna while mockingly waving at him infuriated him and gave Wakka the opening he needed to grab the ball.

"Wakka has regained the ball with 10 seconds on the clock!"

"He's going for it, and… he did it! He scored! The Besaid Aurochs have won 3 to 1 against the Luca Goers!"

"My god I never thought it would happen; calling them the worst team ever."

"No-one's gonna do that now that's for sure! They are now the champions!"

"Now this is one for the record books, a team that's never won a game has overcome a championship team!"

"They won they really won" Yuna jumped into Jack's arms not caring about all the people looking. Jack knew this would cause rumors but hey it was Yuna in his arms he could care less about that right now. He held her tight ignoring Sarah's grumblings about being turfed off her seat by him standing up.

Then the crowd gasped as monsters appeared inside the field. "Sin Spawn" yelled Yuna.

"Yuna, Sarah come on, we have to regroup with the others! Wakka and Tidus are on their own in there, but they can handle it!"

They ran to the others and found a large lizard like fiend in their way. "Out of the way" Jack fired from the shotgun and blasted a hole right through it.

"What's happening in there?" asked Yuna when they got to Khimari and Lulu. Tidus and Wakka broke out of the sphere. They ran into some man with a large sword and got into a fight with a flying fiend.

Then Measter Seymour himself summoned his Aeon and it looked like a giant chicken locked up in chains. The giant chicken thing shot beams from its uncovered eye and destroyed all the monsters and looked like it was in pain doing so.

_So that's the real power of a summoner eh? All the more rewarding when we rip his brain out through his eye sockets._

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yuna. Wakka finally retired from Blitzball.

"I never was one for long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for the wait but now I'm your full time guardian." He gave a slight smirk to Jack who was keeping the disappointment off his face.

'Do not kill him, do not kill him' Jack thought.

"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka" Yuna gave a bow "good to have you with us."

"Hey it's good to be back, ya."

"So now you and Sir Jack can shake hands in light of a new understanding."

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"If we're together we need to get along right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Jack" Yuna gave him that look "you promised you wouldn't fight with Wakka anymore, this is the first step."

Wakka sensed a light victory there and happily extended his hand just to watch Jack's obviously forced smile, while some crunch and crackle sounds were heard as if they were trying to break each other's fingers, none of them winced or showed any signs of pain in an attempt to prove their manliness.

The shake ended and Jack had the shadows trip Wakka so he landed face first into Lulu's breasts.

_Not sure if we should pity or envy him._

'Both' thought Jack 'he takes a trip into Lulu's forbidden valley' Lulu didn't take it well 'and quickly finds out why it's forbidden.'

"Lulu, don't kill him!" Jack watched quite content with the scene until "Jack, help me!"

Jack sighed and helped Yuna pull them apart.

"So Tidus knows Sir Auron does he?" asked Wakka.

"You were right, he did meet someone he knew" said Lulu.

"I wonder if he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?" wondered Yuna.

"In any case I'll miss having him around" said Wakka.

"No need" said Jack "they'll both be joining the group."

"Now how can you possibly know something like that?" asked Wakka.

"Because I'm just that good" said Jack.

"If Jack is right then we should wait here" said Yuna.

"Yuna, seriously what are the odds that this guy who's never met Sir Auron knows exactly what he's going to do?"

"Oh" said Yuna as she saw Auron followed by Tidus coming their way.

"Apparently the odds are very high" said Jack.

"Those two coming towards us doesn't prove anything."

"Sir Auron," everyone but Jack and Sarah gave a bow.

"Yuna."

"Sir?"

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

"Of course we accept, right everyone?"

"No problem here" said Jack.

"I'm good" said Sarah.

"O-Of course sir, no problem at all" said Wakka.

"B-But why…?" asked Lulu.

"I promised Braska" said Auron.

"You…promised my father?" asked Yuna. "Thank you, Sir Auron we're happy to have you with us."

"And" he shoved Tidus forward "he comes too."

"Err…hi?"

"This one I promised Jecht."

"Is Sir Jecht still alive?" asked Yuna.

"Can't say, haven't seen him in ten years."

"I…see."

"You'll see him before the end of the journey" said Jack.

"How do you know?" asked Lulu.

"Because I'm always right" said Jack.

"What, no way are you always right!"

"In twenty seconds, you will be hit in the back of the head by a stray Blitzball" said Jack.

"As if" said Wakka. "Those two are new first time guardians and they're not doing a good job of it."

"Hey Jack and Sarah are very good guardians" said Yuna.

"You risked your reputation by summoning to support a team Yuna" said Lulu. "Regardless of why you did it, that is something a summoner does not do. I know somehow he was responsible for it."

"It helped us win" said Tidus.

"She acted like a fool in the stands" Wakka argued, he turned to Jack "and you I don't see your little Blitz-" he was knocked off his feet by a large round projectile hitting him in the back of the head.

"Twenty seconds" said Jack. "Now Yuna, if you want Sarah and I to stop being your guardians then we shall go without complaint, there's no benefit in having a team that doesn't work well together."

"Of course I want you to continue being my guardians, your both great at it. You've saved this group many times, so I would be honored if you two kept with us."

"We're honored to accept" Jack pulled Wakka up from the street.

"So where are we headed?" asked Auron.

"Before that" said Jack "Yuna don't you have something you need to tell Wakka?"

"Tell me what?" asked Wakka.

"I'll tell you tonight when we make camp" Yuna promised. Jack gave her a glance but didn't press the issue which she was grateful for. This was going to be harder then she thought, but she knew it had to be done.

"I have something to tell you then" said Jack "in thirty seconds you will be attacked by a dog that thinks it's a goat."

Everyone looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Jack, I know your right a whole lot, but a dog that thinks it's a goat?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah even for you Jack that's a bit extreme" said Tidus.

"Has it been thirty seconds yet?"

"No" said Yuna.

"Then I have yet to be proven wrong."

"Hey you got lucky the last time" said Wakka.

"I was right to the exact second, I don't call that luck."

"Okay you were extremely lucky."

"Sarah how long?" asked Jack.

"He's got ten seconds left."

"Oh ya, like that predictions really gonna come true."

"6, 5, 4"

"Nothing's happening" Wakka pointed out.

"1," Wakka was hit in the gut by a small dog and knocked over. The dog walked around on his stomach and made goat noises before jumping off.

"Does anyone else still doubt me?" asked Jack. Everyone shook their heads.

Everyone sat down to rest from their battle earlier and give Wakka time to recover from two hits.

Yuna approached Jack to talk and Sarah left knowing she'd just get in the way and Jack wouldn't be pleased.

"Jack" she got his attention.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"It's about this ring; I don't think it really works."

"Oh that, it works you just weren't far enough away."

"How far do I have to be?"

"One mile away, I wanted to keep you safe but respect your privacy. But if you want I can readjust it to half a mile."

"You wanted to respect my privacy" Yuna pondered that foreign concept for a moment.

"Yes, we all have those moments where we just want to be alone, where we just want peace so we can sort through our thoughts. It would be very disrespectful to have you teleporting to my side just because you got out of my sight."

"That's…" Yuna wasn't sure how to feel about the gesture. She'd rarely had any privacy during her training as a summoner and being the daughter of a high summoner. She didn't mind most of the time since she liked being around people, but there were times when she did want a little alone time to sort through her feelings about being a summoner and following in her father's footsteps. If she thought further she might have noticed that the temple did this on purpose so she wouldn't have time to think about not becoming a summoner but she didn't doubt Yevon enough for that to happen yet. "…thank you" she replied "but I think you should readjust it to half a mile."

"As you wish" Jack took the ring off and closed it in his fist and then gave it back to Yuna after a couple of minutes. Yuna noticed a dark glow on the ring for a fraction of a second and thought it was just her imagination. "This means you can't wonder off too far now. No more getting kidnapped or you'll be taken right back."

Yuna giggled "yes I'll keep that in mind." Jack was introducing a lot of new things into her life. Things she would've considered absurd a while back. He was keeping her safe while respecting a right to privacy, no-one had ever done that before, he was encouraging her to go with some of her instincts like cheering like that at the Blitzball game, normally she wouldn't even think of doing something like that in front of two Measters no less.

"I mean it now it's not funny" said Jack. The expression made Yuna laugh harder. "Okay then you asked for it, time to be the strict father." Jack changed his expression "now Yuna I am very disappointed in you young lady to behave like that in public and get kidnapped whatever will I do with a wild daughter like yourself?" Yuna couldn't help herself anymore and laughed out loud.

"Sorry Jack that was just too funny."

"I'm glad you think so."

_Hey making Yuna laugh doesn't seem very dark. I thought we were destroying Yevon here._

'We are and I'm starting at their champion. Tidus and Sarah are on my side they don't want Yuna dead either; Lulu and Wakka don't trust me at all, they see me as the devil here to tempt Yuna away from her so called destiny, trying to corrupt her with happiness and life, trying to gain her trust and slowly turn her thinking to my direction, to them I'm a monster against everything Yevon stands for meaning life and truth. And the best part is: there absolutely right and there's nothing they can do about it.'

The group began their travels to Djose and Yuna had to give Wakka the cold hard truth about her lineage. Jack was fascinated he didn't know someone could really turn that color. Wakka walked off to be alone and Yuna stayed with Lulu for comfort not wanting to be near Jack since he pushed her to do it.

Sure it was painful, but it had to be done, better to get it out of the way now then later when teamwork was essential.

_Hey Jack why so calm, Yuna doesn't like you now._

'Yuna is mad at me now, but she'll forgive me, she has a big heart. It's a minor setback, Wakka will either accept Yuna or dump the team and either scenario benefits me. If he stays then Yuna likes me again due to making the team bonds stronger and if he leaves she'll blame me for a while before understanding that Wakka would've found out anyway and that she's better off without him.'

_Oh that's bad so bad; I didn't know you had it in you to be so calculating._

'I do what I must to free this world from Yevon. To free Yuna to give Sarah a better life; there are times when I will have to set events to happen and do things I don't want to, but in the end it will all be worth it.'

Wakka to Jack's disdain came around the next day. Saying he'd known Yuna too long to abandon her now because of information like that; Wakka reminded Jack that Yuna wasn't going to be manipulated by him. Jack resisted the urge to say she already has.

"Jack" Yuna walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

She grabbed him in a hug "you were right, I should've told him earlier, thank you."

"Anytime" said Jack returning the hug "if you ever want to laugh or have an unpleasant truth given to you, or even if you get kidnapped again, you know where to find me."

"Yes I'll keep that in mind."

They arrived in Djose the very next day.

A vast plain going on over seemingly endless land; "It's beautiful here" said Yuna.

"Aye" _shame its teaming with fiends._

They ran into an old man that began to tell them a story about Lord Mi'hen and how he founded the Crusaders.

"So he's the founder of the world's military force" said Jack.

"Not the military, but a part of Yevon's clergy. They work with all their might to defend cities from Sin."

"Would they act if a rebellion against Yevon were to start?" asked Jack.

"I can't imagine why such a thing would happen, but if it were to happen then the Measters would use summoners and their own security to deal with the threat. Why do you ask?"

"Curious, you should always be prepared for the worst" Jack replied. _So they might use Yuna against us, if they found out about our plans against Yevon and there's a chance Yuna would do it, talk about a strange relationship._

'Yuna is still a sheep under Yevon right now but slowly I'm changing that.'

_You have to hurry it up though; the final temple is only going to get closer._

'Don't remind me.'

Lulu and Wakka were glaring at him since they heard his question, but Auron simply stared at him with interest. Meaning possibly Auron was an ally to his cause against Yevon. Yuna only stood there looking worried at Jack asking such a question.

"Anyway let's move forward, we're not here to cause a rebellion today" said Auron.

"Maybe next week" Jack added.

"Jack, don't joke about things like that" Yuna scolded him.

"Sorry Yuna."

A fiend then got in their way. It was covered by a rock like shell.

"Ha this one looks slow" yelled Tidus.

"It's also tough let me deal with it" said Auron.

Jack shot it with his shotgun and completely obliterated the rock beast. "Problem solved" he said. "I rarely ever run into the same problem twice when that solution is used."

"Just like I told you Sir Auron, he's crazy" said Wakka.

"Crazy is a point of view" said Jack "Yuna do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're too violent, but you do it for good reasons. So no Jack I don't think you're crazy."

"He uses forbidden machina."

"Does my choice of weapons really matter in the long run? As long as Yuna stays alive till we reach Zanarkand then how we keep her alive is an insignificant foot note in history."

"But the people that we meet notice-"

Jack cut her off "they aren't the ones sticking their necks out to defeat Sin, they can say whatever they want it doesn't matter in the end."

"That's true" said Auron ending any argument that was about to develop. "In the bitter end the end result of defeating Sin is all that really matters. Any complaints against the ones that defeat Sin are largely ignored by history."

"And those that do get mentioned are either footnotes or twisted to make them seem like whiners" Sarah concluded.

"Exactly" said Auron "still we can't go around blowing up whatever we want, but we do get more leeway."

"More leeway" Sarah and Tidus got thoughts in their heads.

"Don't even think about it you two" said Jack.

"But Jack" Sarah started.

"You can slit throats when it's necessary and no other time" said Jack.

"And you can hang around girls on your own time not ours" said Auron before Tidus could open his mouth.

"Jack I can easily kill you like this you know?" asked Sarah.

"Then go ahead" said Jack.

Sarah felt his pulse "damn it you're not an imposter. Why couldn't you be an imposter for once?"

"Sarah why would you want your brother to be an imposter?" asked Yuna.

"Because then I could test out my knives on his jugular vein."

"Sorry Sarah, but I prefer to keep that uncut" said Jack "now shall we continue?"

They preceded forward and everyone kept pondering the mystery on whether Jack or Sarah we're sane or not. Well everyone but Tidus and Yuna.

"Do you know the history of those ruins?" asked the same old man from before.

"Enlighten us" said Jack.

"They are from an ancient city that's a testament to Sin's awesome power. I tremble every time I lay my eyes on them. Why compared to Sin we humans are mere mudpuppies."

"But humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin" argued Yuna.

"A good reply I am glad to hear you say that lady summoner. Where are my manners, my name is Maechen, a scholar, at your service milady. I am on a journey studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets…my travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled at what I have seen."

"What is it that's troubling you?" asked Jack.

"Fragile smiles on people's faces, crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you milady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more."

Jack nearly shot the man for giving Yuna more reason to kill herself.

"I will" said Yuna.

"Yes we will find a new way to defeat Sin" said Jack.

"A new way to defeat Sin, why my boy you'll find that is quite impossible."

"Well we've been doing it the same way for the last thousand years and it hasn't worked, so maybe it is time for a new way, you never know till you try."

The old man shook his head "poor boy you'll learn soon enough." He walked off.

"You want a new way to defeat Sin" said Auron.

"As I said the way were using right now hasn't worked for the last thousand years so I doubt it will work this time. It's a bandage at best it's not a cure. If all you do is bandage the wound but don't clean the infection from it then in time it will open again, there's no real change to be had, I say it's time we look for something more permanent."

"Yeah, good luck with that" said Wakka.

"You mean Sin is only going to come back?" asked Tidus.

"Sin comes back ten years after its killed" said Jack. "Doing the math that's about 100 summoners we've lost so far, and add in all the summoners that never actually make it to Zanarkand the death toll could be over a thousand."

"Don't say it like that Jack" said Yuna "even if it's only temporary, the time of peace that's rewarded is worth anything."

"Aye, but is a permanent peace too much to ask?"

Before Yuna could answer fiends came into the open and got in front of them. Jack looked and growled at them and they ran away.

"Jack the fiend repellant strikes again" said Sarah.

"He's a fiend repellant now?" asked Auron.

"Only for the weaker fiends" said Jack "for the stronger ones I have to focus my attention on them, and the strongest ones will attack me on sight."

"And he has yet to tell us how he does it" said Lulu.

"I told you I don't know either, I have a few theories but nothing definite. As long as I have it I might as well use it."

"Yeah, it gets rid of the constant battles with the weaker fiends" said Tidus.

Everyone heard footsteps coming toward them and saw three people riding on Chocobos. They stopped right in front of the group.

"Lady Summoner, I presume" asked the leader.

"Yes, I'm Yuna."

"I am Lucile, captain of the Djose Chocobo knights."

The one next to her spoke "and I'm Elma, we've been charged to guard the highroad."

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for Chocobos. Do take care Summoner Yuna if you are to rent any Chocobos."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind" said Yuna.

_She didn't do the bow or say the full thank you; her turn to the dark side is getting closer._

"Good we should get back to our rounds, farewell."

"Our prayers are with you" said Elma.

The Chocobos went on their way.

"Huh, a large fiend…let's go get him!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Why?" asked Auron.

"It's the right thing to do" he replied.

"It will be good for us" said Jack. "We kill the thing and then we can use Chocobos to get around faster without thinking we're going to be attacked every moment."

Auron laughed a little "Jecht and Braska used to say similar things and when they did it often meant trouble for me."

"In other words we're going fiend hunting" said Sarah. "Can we Yuna, Jack did make a good point it would improve our image and help us get around faster."

"And it would save the Chocobos" Yuna added "very well then; if we find this fiend we'll try to defeat it."

"Not try, there is no try, we do" said Sarah.

"Right, we will defeat it" said Yuna sounding more confident.

_Yuna's getting more confidant, good, now if only she was confident enough to start showing off that body._

Jack slapped his ear "mosquito."

They headed along to the road and more fiends came along. "These things again" complained Tidus.

"Jack, can you step back?" asked Yuna. "I wish to try my new Aeon."

Jack got back a respectable distance and the fiends got closer to Yuna in a threatening manner. Yuna formed the summoning circle around her and the Aeon burst out of the ground underneath Yuna. Yuna got on its shoulder and the Aeon landed and put Yuna down and roared at its enemies.

"Fight now Ifrit" Yuna commanded.

_Oh she's commanding instead of asking now, we like a woman with some real spirit. _Jack slapped his ear.

Yuna ordered Ifrit to cast fire, and Ifrit destroyed the ice elemental fiend with one shot. The two remaining fiends attacked Ifrit together. "Ifrit use your ultimate attack!" Ifrit shot fire balls at the two fiends and lifted up a piece of earth and threw it at them for extra damage destroying both fiends instantly. "Good job" she petted her Aeon before dismissing him.

"Cool" said Sarah.

"Yes it was" said Yuna getting the slang term this time. "See Jack, I got it this time."

"Yeah you got it that time, but there's a lot more to know."

"I'll be ready for you" Yuna promised.

"I'm sure you will" he patted Yuna on the head a couple of times before moving on. Sarah sniggered feeling Yuna's glare at Jack's back.

The group walked on the path some more and stopped at seeing a woman with even stranger fashion sense than Lulu. No-one dared to say that out loud.

"Hey Jack look, its Princess Leia" said Sarah. No more a subtle way of saying it than that.

"Princess who?" asked everyone else.

"Ah a summoner party" she remarked.

"You too?" asked Yuna.

"My name is Belgemine. You are…?"

"Yuna."

"Ah, yes the high summoner's daughter. I've heard much about you. But you are still fresh on the road are you not?"

"Yes" Yuna admitted.

"If there is something you want miss then please just say it, we don't want to be here all day" said Jack.

"Of course apologies for my rambling, I might have a few things to teach you. I propose a duel to see whose Aeon is stronger; a one on one match."

"Not to the death right" said Sarah.

"Of course not, so what do you say?"

Yuna looked to Jack who gave her an 'up to you' gesture. "Very well Lady Belgemine I accept your challenge."

"Good and before we begin…" she cast a spell on Yuna "your Aeons have been healed. You can fight me with your full strength, come."

Both summoners took their positions and Belgemine summoned Ifrit. "Show me how strong a link you've forged with your Aeons."

Yuna summoned Valefor. "You'll find I've forged a very strong link."

"Sarah take notes" said Jack.

"Way ahead of you."

Yuna commanded Valefor to attack and Valefor hit Ifrit for a decent amount of damage. Belgemine ordered Ifrit to attack back and Valefor took considerable damage but stayed in the fight. Yuna ordered Valefor to use Sonic Wings and Ifrit was unaffected by the special effect. Ifrit attacked back but Valefor was able to avoid it. Yuna remembered some of the lessons of strategy and reading enemy moves that Jack gave her on the way here and had Valefor raise his shields. Ifrit attacked with a large fireball but Valefor only took partial damage due to its shield. Yuna had Valefor attack again and did damage to the enemy but not much. Ifrit returned the attack and inflicted critical damage. Valefor was barely hanging in there but he was still in the game. Yuna ordered Valefor to finish it with Energy Blast. Valefor shot a laser from its mouth that exploded on contact with Ifrit and destroyed it via overkill.

"Stop that is enough" Yuna dismissed her Aeon "not bad for one so young I have underestimated you."

"I had a good teacher" said Yuna. "You were also formidable."

"Indeed, with a little more training you might defeat Sin."

"Thank you" said Yuna. "Although with some more training you might be able to defeat Sin before me."

"I cannot, or rather I was not able to, farewell Lady Yuna we will meet again" she walked off.

"Sarah did you catch all that?"

"Yep" Jack looked at her notes and she'd written the entire thing down, describing it like a game boy Pokémon battle.

"Princess Leia wannabe wants to fight, Princess Leia wannabe summons Ifrit. GO Valefor! Valefor used tackle, it's not very effective. Not the kind of notes I expected but oddly efficient, keep that note style it works."

"Thank you!"

"So Jack how did I do?" asked Yuna.

"You did really well, you raised your shields when you saw a critical attack coming and you lured your enemy into a false sense of confidence, you did put a little too much faith in your Aeon's overdrive, but overall it was a satisfactory performance."

"Just satisfactory" Yuna looked a little put out "your a harsh grader Jack."

"You're training to defeat Sin, Yuna it's for your own good."

Yuna perked up a little "true, I'll be sure to get a better grade when we find the Chocobo fiend."

"There that's the right attitude. I hope to see your best then."

"I will!" Lulu and Wakka pulled Yuna aside when they had the chance. "This isn't about Jack again is it?" asked Yuna.

"We want to know what he's been teaching you" said Wakka "no telling what he might be filling your head with, ya."

Yuna gave a glare that had the two take a step back, they were always bashing Jack and for Yuna it was getting old "if you must know Jack spent a lot of his own time that he didn't have to give teaching me about strategy and reading my opponents moves. In doing so he's helping me use my summons better and getting better at helping out in battle which is more than you two ever did." She then retreated as she saw she went too far "sorry I didn't mean it like that. Though you two really need to stop assuming Jack is teaching me bad things."

"Yuna look at what he's done to you so far" said Lulu, "he's got you doing things you'd never do otherwise. Like that" she pointed to a concealed knife in Yuna's sash.

"Jack believed it would be a good surprise weapon if I ever got captured."

"Summoners do not carry weapons like that Yuna" said Lulu. "And this" she gestured to Yuna's hair being a little longer.

"Sarah thought I would look good with my hair a little longer. Everyone else approves of it, even Sir Auron."

"And what about this other way of dealing with Sin?" asked Wakka.

"Jack promised me he'd find one the day we met."

"Do you believe it's possible?" asked Lulu.

"Well…I don't know, but maybe it is time to find a new one." Lulu and Wakka nearly choked "the old way hasn't worked yet, Sin always comes back, Jack's goal of finding a permanent solution, it's difficult and it seems impossible on many levels but it's truly a noble goal."

They both looked at Yuna as if she just told them she was really a boy that deceived them all this time.

"Hey, hey, hey don't let anyone hear you say that" said Wakka looking around to make sure no-one overheard, "that's the fastest way to get excommunicated here."

"Why, don't people want Sin gone for good?"

"Sin will be gone for good when Mankind repents for its Sins Yuna you know that."

Yuna kept silent and went back to the main group who were having their own discussion at the time.

"Now gentleman and Sarah" he added before Sarah could open her mouth "we are all here because of one thing we have in common, and that is none of us agree with what Yevon is doing to the summoners and their way of defeating Sin."

"Wait you never told me what do they do to the summoners to help them defeat Sin" asked Tidus.

"Cover his mouth" he said to Auron and he did so and Jack whispered the answer into his ear. It turned out to be a good idea Tidus's mouth was covered. "Now when you calm down the plan will be explained" said Jack and Tidus calmed down enough to be let loose "for right now Yuna is being slowly influenced to a new way of thinking but that on its own may not be enough so we'll have to stop the summoning of the final Aeon."

"But how would we do that?" asked Tidus.

"We defeat Lady Yunalesca" answered Auron "She is the one that creates the final Aeon at the summoner's final trial. She is more powerful now that she is dead but defeating her is possible if we all worked to do it."

"The only problems there being Wakka, Lulu, Khimari, and Yuna" said Sarah "who will they side with once they find out what were planning?"

"Leave that to me" said Jack "Yuna will be influenced enough to either join or not interfere by then and if the other three still intervene then I will deal with them. I already have that part planned out."

"One last thing Auron" said Tidus "you said Sin is my old man, how is that possible?"

"Didn't see that coming" said Sarah.

"The final Aeon is…"

"Jack" Yuna approached.

"We'll finish this another time" said Jack basically dismissing the meeting. He knew Tidus was impatient about news like that but it would have to wait for the plan to be successful.

"Yuna, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing let's keep going."

They met a woman and a small girl "oh lady summoner."

"You're a summoner?" asked the girl.

Yuna replied "of course, my name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli" the girl replied.

"Good to meet you Calli."

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the calm?" she asked.

"Yes, very soon."

"In fact" added Jack "this one might be a permanent calm."

"Really! What does that mean?"

"It means it won't end" said Yuna.

"We hope it will come, Lady Summoner and good luck to your guardians as well."

"In keeping her out of trouble we need more than luck" said Jack.

"JACK!"

"Oh tell me I'm wrong."

Yuna turned to the rest of her guardians and they all looked away or found the ground very interesting not saying anything. "Some help you are."

"Oh cheer up Yuna we all like you just the same" said Sarah patting her head from Jack's shoulder. Everyone laughed at Yuna's plight.

"It was bad enough when Jack did it" Yuna mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

The group continued through the lands and saw a wagon being pulled by a Chocobo. They ignored that for now as it wasn't that important.

"Hey we saw the game you guys were great" one of the crusaders said.

"Congratulations Wakka."

Elma came along "hey no loafing around!"

"Uh…the lady summoner and her guardians…"

"This mission requires our full attention" said Lucile "we've not time to waste! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am our apologies."

"Good carry on" Lucile and Elma rode off on their Chocobos.

"See say sir a lot and keep your head down and you'll be fine."

"Yes sir."

Yuna chuckled. "Lady Yuna, even though Yevon rejected us, we still believe in you that will never change."

"And why exactly did Yevon reject you?" asked Jack.

"It's still not too late for you two to go back to Besaid and…"

"We should be going sir" one of them interrupted. They left before Yuna could say another word.

_Oh the crusaders are going against the teachings, interesting news, could they be potential allies?_

'I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough.'

They continued on and ran into some other Yevon girl arguing with a crusader.

"We'll defeat Sin anyway we can!"

"But Yevon's teachings say…"

"Enough" said the crusader

"I-I only meant to…"

"Are you alright?" asked Yuna.

"Oh Lady Summoner!" she did the bow.

"Just Yuna is fine" said Yuna.

"It is an honor my lady. My name is Shelinda and I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about? The crusader operation?" asked Wakka.

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" asked Tidus.

"I heard they were using forbidden Machina" said Shelinda "I had to stop them."

"Is that such a bad thing? All their doing is looking for new ways to defeat Sin" said Jack.

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by Yevon priesthood" said Lulu.

"Is this is the same priesthood that allows Luca to use Blitzball technology?" asked Jack.

"They can use whatever they want" said Auron "they won't defeat Sin."

"It depends on what you mean by defeat" said Jack "it's unlikely they'll actually kill it, but wounding it is another story."

"But it's not about defeating Sin" said Shelinda "the teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

"Don't the teachings of Yevon exist because of Sin?" asked Jack.

"W-Well yes but…"

"So if Sin does get defeated and doesn't come back will people care about how it was destroyed?"

"I…uh…?"

"Sin won't get destroyed" said Wakka "the crusaders are breaking the teachings and they will pay for it! The final Aeon is the only thing that will ever defeat Sin!"

"There is no such thing as having only one weakness" Jack replied.

"Yeah" said Tidus "Sin has to have some other kind of weakness, maybe no-one's found it because no-one's bothered to look."

"But Sin is a force of nature, machina can't possibly stop it" argued Shelinda.

"How do you know?" asked Jack.

"The teachings…"

"Has anyone ever tried anything but summoning the final Aeon?"

"Eh?"

"So you've been doing it the same way for years and it hasn't worked and no-one had tried anything differently that you know off?"

"N-no."

"Jack enough" said Yuna.

"The crusaders won't listen to me and even your own guardians doubt me, all because I'm a lousy acolyte."

"Don't say that" said Yuna "that's just Jack for you, he's a bit different like that. The crusaders might be right or not, but that's not important, you can't just put yourself down because of rank. I've only been a summoner a short time myself. But I have to stay positive, because everyone is depending on both of us."

"Yes, yes your right my lady absolutely right! I have to try harder if I want the crusaders to listen to me!"

"They won't listen" said Jack.

"Jack, you're not helping!"

"The crusaders are dead set on doing this otherwise they wouldn't be doing something so taboo in the first place, there's little chance they'll listen until after the operation."

"Still I have to try" said Shelinda "I know there's little to no chance of them listening but I still have too!"

"There that's the spirit" said Yuna "you just need more confidence."

"Confidence?"

"No not like that" Yuna positioned her correctly "now tell me, what are you going to do?"

"Erm, I'll stop the crusaders…?"

"Can't hear you, say it louder, what are you going to do?"

"S-stop the crusaders…"

"No, no, no, say it loudly, more passion more aggression or people won't take you seriously! Now tell me again and be loud, what are you going to do!?"

"I'll try to stop the crusaders!"

"No, you won't try you will do it you will, say it again!"

"I will stop the crusaders!"

"Louder!"

"I will stop the crusaders!"

"I want you to scream it!"

"I WILL STOP THE CRUSADERS!"

'My word I have created a monster' thought Jack; 'a beautiful and impressionable monster.'

"Thank you lady Yuna! I-I don't know what's going on but I- (pant) I feel empowered (pant)."

"That's the way you're supposed to feel, now go on!"

"Right!" Shelinda ran off in pursuit of the crusaders.

_Oh Yuna is showing her wild side now, good that's the Yuna we want to see, come to papa._

Jack slapped his ear. Yuna was blushing at realizing what she just did. "Err, right let's keep moving everyone."

Jack noticed everyone staring at Yuna in shock and then slowly Lulu turned to him with a glare.

"I didn't tell her to do that" Jack defended.

"No, you taught her, which is even worse" said Lulu.

"You influenced Yuna to do that?" asked Auron.

"It took about a week this is the first time she's done so" said Jack. "But if you think that's good you should've heard her at the game."

"Huh, your plan might just work yet."

"Course it will, Jack's plans always work" said Sarah "as long as they don't involve romance."

"Don't even start" Jack warned her.

They headed along until Auron decided they should stop at a rest point.

"But this is an Al Bhed shop" Wakka protested.

"Is that a problem?" asked Auron.

"They don't believe in Yevon and in Luca they…"

"We have a half Al'Bhed with us in case you've forgotten" said Jack "yet you have no problems with that."

"Hey that's a completely different matter!"

"How so?" asked Jack.

"Uh…well…she's a summoner that believes in Yevon!"

"So if she was a full blooded Al Bhed but still a summoner you'd accept her just fine?"

"Uhh…anyway I'm not tired at all, ya!"

"Well I am" said Auron going in.

"Me too" said Sarah "we could use a rest."

"You've barely walked the whole time we've been here!"

Sarah was on him with a knife right at his throat so fast they hardly saw her move. "I'm sorry I didn't' hear that, could you repeat it for me?"

"Uhh I mean rest ya, rest is good, we should all rest."

"Good boy" Sarah got off him and went inside.

"Can't you keep that sister of yours under control?" asked Wakka.

"When Sarah wants to sleep, she is the goddess of sadism" said Jack. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I think some rest would be a good idea too" said Yuna before Wakka could respond.

"Well if you can't beat em join em" said Tidus.

Khimari followed Tidus without a word. "Might as well" said Lulu.

"If you'd like to stay outside your welcome" said Jack as he went in. Wakka gave up and followed.

Jack didn't sleep but walked around the shop and bought some things at the back of the store. Apparently the owner being an Al Bhed did keep some things that no-one on Yevon's side was to know about. Those being certain power tools and even some ammo, and grenades. As long as Jack kept quiet he wouldn't have to pay a high price for those things and it was something Jack was more than happy to agree on. He was thinking about how he could store a chainsaw (or as they called it: a power sword) when Tidus came down saying something about not getting any sleep at all. Jack paid and put the chainsaw in his shadow and purchased the extra long bar to go with it. Shadow power would suffice to operate that thing.

He exited the back of the store where such contraband was kept and headed outside to see Yuna.

"Wow" the sun was setting; it had been a while since Jack had really taken the time to appreciate those things. 'The best things in life are free.' "Hi, watching the sunset?" asked Jack.

Yuna turned to face him and patted the ground next to her inviting him to sit. Jack sat next to her to hear what she had to say. "Pretty…"

"Yeah you are…"

"What…?"

"The sunset the sunset, that's what I meant b-but I said it wrong."

_And the award for pathetic excuses goes to Jack Rain!_

Jack slapped his ear "just when I think I've gotten rid of them."

"I wish I could live in a place like this" said Yuna, "peaceful and living with a smile on my face every day."

"You can once Sin gets beaten" said Jack.

"But Jack you know…"

"Yuna, you know I made a promise to you on Besaid. I honor my promises and I will defeat Sin without the final Aeon."

"But then a new Sin will be born anyway and nothing will change."

"It might, but it's not stopping you" said Jack "you know Sin will come back yet your still here. That takes a lot of strength, strength not many people have."

"I'm not that strong" said Yuna "look at all the things that you and the others can do, all I can do is summon others to fight my battles I have no real strength of my own."

"Yuna" said Jack "you have strength where it counts, being a good fighter and all doesn't mean you're a strong person, it just means you can kill things, real strength is what you do, you can lead this world into a new age if you wanted."

"Lead the world?"

"Yeah we're all behind you in whatever you do. For me though my goal is to make sure you don't die, to get rid of Sin for good, true I might not succeed, and I might end up dying myself at the end but at the end at least I could say I tried and sometimes that makes all the difference."

"But, how does just trying make all the difference?"

"Follow me I'll show you" he led Yuna over to the water and got out a rock and tossed it in the water.

"Ripples in the water?"

"Yeah, caused by something that seems so small and insignificant and yet look how quickly it grows and spreads. We're no different, even though are actions are small now, they can cause great change. You getting me and Sarah out of that crystal caused ripples of change. Think how much has happened that would be completely different if you hadn't done that."

"…I-your right."

"Like always."

Yuna playfully smacked his shoulder "don't get full of yourself" she said laughing.

"Okay I deserved that one, but its true I'm always right like now I predict Lulu will be angry at me."

"That's nothing new."

"Then I predict Wakka and I will argue in the future."

"Jack! That does it" she tackled him and tickled him in that spot.

"Sarah taught you that" he got out.

"Yep, in case I ever needed to subdue you."

"A guardian getting taken down by his own summoner, what is the world coming too?"

"Well I had a good teacher" said Yuna proudly.

"Unfair, I'm supposed to protect you I can't defend myself."

"The only unfair advantage is the one that enemy has remember?"

"Oh turning that against me now are we?"

"Yep, you're the one that said it Jack."

"Curses I have taught you too well, but" he changed his voice "that behavior is very unbecoming of a summoner young lady" he said in his best old man voice. "Did that sound like Measter Mika to you?"

Yuna tried hard to hold her giggles in "that wasn't very nice."

"Somehow Yuna, despite everything we're up against, I'm not worried" said Jack "because I have this feeling that everything is going to fall into place."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lately I've been feeling the same way."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" asked Auron.

"If I say yes will you go away?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Figures" said Jack.

Yuna got up "sir Auron."

"Yuna come back inside, it will be dark very soon."

Yuna nodded but stayed a little while longer to see the sunset.

'Seeing the world for the last time, it won't be your last Yuna. I'll make sure of it.' Jack waited for her and they both went inside together. Jack saw Sarah sleeping on what was supposed to be his bed and sat down near her. 'You will live as well Sarah, I'll make sure of it, you will be able to enjoy life, and you won't end up like me.'

Jack was in a room that and the floor was covered in dead bodies and blood and on the wall was a bloody message **the voice is a lie! The voice is a lie!**

Jack woke up and saw Sarah sleeping on his chest. "Sarah, come on get up, we can't lie in bed all day." Sarah didn't move from her spot. "Come on Sarah I know your awake."

Sarah raised her head "how do you always know?"

"Army days, it taught me a lot."

"Do we have to get up?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

Sarah sighed and got off Jack. They both went downstairs and saw Tidus talking with a blond haired man that claimed to be the owner of the shop.

"So you're the Rin we've heard about?" asked Jack coming in.

"Indeed sir nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be the same customer interested in the special items would you?"

"Yes that's me."

"Then anything else you need will be at the back of the shop simply speak to the lady at the counter when you wish to purchase more."

"Thank you, I'll do that."

"The special items?" asked Sarah.

"Quiet" said Jack as he went to the back of the shop to look at more. He got a diamond blade cutting chain for his saw and let Sarah choose something for herself. What she got was a couple of magic powered tracking devices and communication ear pieces. For what reason Jack had no idea but he got them anyway.

A woman screamed "someone help the Chocobos!"

"That's our cue" said Auron "let's go."

Tidus, Jack and Sarah left the building "to the Chocobo corral" said Lulu.

They followed Lulu and didn't see anything. Then Chocobos ran past them and the ground began to shake. "Look" Sarah pointed to the top of the shop to see what looked a like a giant mouth on legs with long arms attached to the sides; it had a Chocobo in its right hand.

It roared and jumped off the building. The Chocobo bit its hand and got free. The fiend turned to them and pointed at Yuna.

"Damn it, Tidus, Lulu both you with Wakka on front line the rest guard Yuna with me until a summoning is required!" ordered Jack.

"He's in charge?" asked Auron.

"Jack tends to do that in a crisis you'll get used to it" said Wakka.

"Yeah, but there's no-one more suited to do it than him" said Yuna.

"Wait, why are we on the front lines?" asked Tidus.

"That thing is built for strength not speed, so you can avoid and defeat it in combat by overwhelming fast attacks and if it does get past you-"

"It has all the heavy hitters behind us to get through" finished Lulu.

"Exactly."

"And by then it will be too tired to fight them off" said Tidus

Jack got out his pistol and had it trained on the fiend "Yuna, use healing magic on those that need it the most and cast magic protection spells if necessary."

"Right" Yuna got ready.

"Khimari guard Yuna in case anything comes her way." Khimari nodded and kept close to her.

"And me?" asked Auron.

"If that thing breaks through the first line your with me on assault. Sarah, go protect the Chocobos."

"On it" she left the battle.

Lulu and Wakka combined their attack and threw a flaming Blitzball at the fiend. Tidus then hid behind the attack and hit its legs knocking the fiend over.

"Now attack and push it back" ordered Jack. He fired at the fiend as did Wakka and Lulu and Tidus cast haste on them all to speed it up.

The fiend was pushed towards the cliff behind it and it got back up. It cast blizzard on Wakka. Yuna cast cure on him and then cast Nulfrost on the group. The fiend then extended its arms and pushed everyone back.

"It's trying to push us off the cliff" said Auron.

"Not for long" Jack threw a shadow grenade into the fiend's mouth. The fiend was knocked over when it exploded; Jack then fired a shadow bullet right into the fiend's butt.

"Ouch" said Tidus.

"Yuna summon and finish it off."

Yuna although disturbed summoned Valefor; she had him use energy ray and finish the fiend off.

Sarah came back riding on a Chocobo leading ten others behind her. "Is it dead?"

"Yep, we got rid of it."

"Have you interest in renting any Chocobos?" asked Rin who suddenly appeared. "As thanks this time is free of charge. If you wish to rent speak to the attendant."

"Will do" said Yuna.

"First let's take a small break" said Jack "this could be the last stop for a while." Everyone agreed and that gave Jack the excuse to do his other activities. He bought a sketch book and all manner of writing utensils and began to sketch. His wife said he needed a hobby when she was alive and he found sketching was something he excelled at.

"Hey is that Yuna?" asked Sarah.

Jack pushed her out of the way and continued with his work. Next he worked on Lulu.

He opened his eyes to Yuna shaking him awake seeing he'd fallen asleep. "Jack come on, hey is that Lulu?"

"That's what I wanted it to look like" said Jack.

"It's really good. I didn't know you were an artist."

"It's not art Yuna it's just sketching" said Jack; he put his things away "it's not that difficult so it's not classed as art."

"I disagree; you captured Lulu's likeness very well in that drawing."

"The only thing I missed was a scowl" said Jack.

"Come on Jack, Lulu isn't that bad. Sure she doesn't really like you right now but you just have to give her time."

"Somehow I doubt Lulu's opinion of me will ever change."

_The fact that most of her opinions are actually true might influence that._

'Shut up' "Anyway we need to get going right, those Chocobos won't rent themselves."

"Right" she began to walk off but then turned "Jack, are there any sketches of me in that book?"

"There's one, I've only done two sketches so far."

"Can I see it later?"

"Sure."

They all rented the Chocobos and headed across the highroad. They ran into a block set up by the crusaders and saw a couple of familiar faces there.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm a summoner" said Dona.

"Sorry Ma'am no exceptions" said the guard.

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry ma'am; no exceptions."

"Useless" said Dona.

The wagon from before was able to pass through but no-one was able to get past the guarding crusader.

"Sorry I can't let any of you past" said the guard. "Hey wait you're a summoner and her guardians I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"What is this operation about exactly?" asked Jack.

"They didn't tell you, we're bringing sin spawn from all over Spira here. Sin spawn inevitably draws Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap!"

"A trap that involves machina, interesting" said Jack.

"Is it?" asked Yuna.

"Yuna…?" asked Sarah.

"I-I have a very bad feeling about all this."

"Everything we'll be fine Yuna" said Jack. "Nothing serious will go wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, it's called having faith."

"Blind faith is a dangerous thing to have" said Wakka.

"Your one to talk" Jack responded.

They turned around seeing no luck even when they donated money toward the operation and saw a familiar face heading towards them with his two guards at his side.

_Oh it's Yuna's boogie man, Jack why don't you introduce them to the shadows and put dear sweet Yuna at ease?_

Jack concentrated on Seymour's shadow 'if he tries anything he's dead.'

He stopped in front of Yuna and Yuna reluctantly did her bow to one of higher rank. "So we meet again Lady Yuna."

"Y-Yes."

"You look troubled is there anything I can do?"

"W-Well…" Yuna looked back at the blockade.

"I see" Seymour went past Yuna and spoke with the crusader guards.

"Measter Seymour let me show you to the command center" said the guard.

"Hold: I have a request" he stated.

"Yes your grace?"

"I need to have summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."

"But, Measter Seymour sir…"

"Do not worry I will take full responsibility" he replied.

_I say we let him lead us through and then drag him into his own shadow we can make plenty of blades down there to finish the slime off._

Jack just watched him to make sure he didn't do anything; his instincts screamed don't trust Seymour and he always listened to them.

"Very well they can pass."

"It is done."

Yuna was about to bow until she caught Jack's glance, "thanks Measter Seymour" she responded.

"Remember Yuna never bow to fear, all you do is give it more power" Jack whispered.

"Right I remember" she said.

"Yuna its time to go" said Lulu.

"Oh right of course" said Yuna.

"Who does he think he is?" asked Tidus.

"He's a Measter better get used to it, ya."

"He's a man on a power trip, what did you expect?" asked Serah.

"All hail Measter Seymour" said the guards as he passed.

_Come on one shadow needle to the neck is all we need and it would leave behind no evidence._

Seymour faced the crusaders and spoke loudly to all of them "brave crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira! Believe in the path you have chosen let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado bear witness to your deeds today!"

_On second thought he might not be that bad, let's make it painless._

'Accidents happen all the time in battle it won't be painless.'

"What's going on?" asked Wakka. "Why's Measter Seymour backing the crusaders, eh? There using Al Bhed's machina, violating the teachings!"

"I believe they are willing to risk it for the greater good" said Yuna. "Maybe Measter Seymour sees that as well."

"Lulu" Wakka turned to her for support.

She looked at Jack and Tidus who were both calm about the situation, Sarah was even humming a small tune. "I can only speculate in this case."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" asked Auron.

Seymour was coming back toward them and Yuna almost stepped back. "Ah Sir Auron it is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

"I've got nothing to say about it" replied Auron.

"And you" he turned to Jack "you are a new guardian yet you use forbidden machina and don't even bother hiding it in a Measter's presence, most interesting."

"Weapons are better carried openly, it deters undesirables" said Jack. "Defending my summoner from any threat is worth the negative responses."

Seymour turned to Yuna "Sir Auron and this young man here must be great assets as guardians."

"Yes Sir Jack and Sir Auron are great warriors" said Yuna "and regardless of Jack's machina use he is a great fighter and strategist so I ask you not to criticize him Measter Seymour."

Everyone held their breath at Yuna basically standing up to a Measter.

"My apology Summoner Yuna I didn't mean to imply such."

"Criticism of my weapons is something I'm used to Yuna there's no need to defend me" said Jack.

"The fact they do it shows disrespect to both me and you Jack so it's perfectly justified."

"Excuse me" said Wakka "Measter Seymour why is your lordship presently…present here sir?"

"Please speak as you normally would" he responded.

"Okay then why are you here supporting machina use since you're supposed to hate them?" asked Jack.

"It's true I am supposed to be against machina" he admitted. "But both the crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish for peace in Spira. This operation was born from that wish that they both share. Although it maybe sacrilegious to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I Seymour Guado- - the person not the Measter of Yevon…as a Denison of Yevon wish them well in there endeavor."

"But using machina, that's bad isn't it?" asked Wakka.

"Pretend you didn't see them."

There were gasps throughout the group. "Begging your pardon but that's not something a Measter should say" said Wakka.

"Then pretend I didn't say it."

_Oh so now Yevon is corrupted near the top of the food chain, I wonder exactly where the deception ends._

'It ends at the beginning of the top' thought Jack 'Where else?"

Seymour walked off leaving a despairing Wakka.

The group continued on and a crusader ran into them.

"Excuse me Lady Summoner Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"Measter Seymour requests your presence at the command center. Take that road there it's not far."

"Right thank you we will do that" said Yuna.

"Good to hear it Lady Summoner."

"Hey now stand straight and look more confidant: you need it to take on Sin!"

"Of course my lady!" he yelled standing firm. Lulu glared at Jack who only smiled knowingly.

"Yuna we should be going" she reminded her.

"Short way my ass" Jack muttered when he figured out how long the road really was and the number of monsters that kept getting in the way. Then Wakka met up with Luzzu and had an emotional moment when he found out it was him that convinced his brother to enlist in the crusaders. 'At least he had a choice' thought Jack when he was hearing the drama.

"Sir Luzzu, please don't go" said Yuna getting in front of him.

"He's chosen his path Yuna let him go" said Jack. Yuna reluctantly let the man go.

They got to the main assault point.

"This is the legion of machina?" asked Jack when he saw them.

"They look like a bunch of soda bottles" said Sarah.

"What are these from, the 14th century?" asked Jack.

"Who gives a damn where they're from" Wakka kicked one and held his foot in pain. "These accursed things took my own brother from me."

"No, Sin took your brother from you" Sarah pointed out "you just blame it on machina because you can't kill Sin."

"Shut up!"

"He really hates them huh?" asked Tidus.

"Chappu left that sword you have on Besaid and fought with an Al Bhed weapon instead" Lulu explained.

"That's got nothing to do with it" yelled Wakka despite the fact he admitted it just a minute ago. "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!"

Jack went and observed the cannons that as Sarah pointed out did look like soda bottles. "Hey what are you doing with this one?"

"I'm adjusting its angle sir" said the crusader.

"Well you can't do it like that, you're using the wrong kind of support, the recoil on the cannon will cause the barrel to jerk upwards when the shot is travelling out of it causing it to miss, to angle it correctly you need a far stronger support on the barrel. You don't understand what I just said do you?"

"N-no, sorry sir."

"Okay look its simple just watch" Jack adjusted the support so it was thoroughly connected to the barrel to keep it stable "and that's all there is to it."

"Thank you sir, umm…?"

"Jack."

"Sir Jack, is it too much to ask for you to check some of our other cannons before the operation?"

"There's a chance of this succeeding so I'll do so, Sarah you're helping too so don't sneak off."

"Darn it."

Jack and Sarah helped work on some of the cannons that were not up to their standard while the other either watched in confusion, interest, or in Wakka's case pure fury.

"Look at him, he openly carries around machina in front of a Measter, he manipulates Yuna to doing things she shouldn't and now he's helping the crusaders fix their machina weapons" said Wakka.

"Jack is ensuring that the most crusaders live Wakka" said Yuna.

"And just as I said he's filling your mind with all kinds of nonsense Yuna, you'd never act the way you're acting right now if he hadn't come along."

"Hey come on Wakka, Jack has made Yuna a lot more confidant and a better fighter" said Tidus.

"Oh come on your against me too, is there anyone here Jack hasn't gotten to?"

"I don't trust him either Wakka" said Lulu "although in this case I can see why he wants to help the crusaders survive."

"Yeah they won't live to regret it if their weapons fail on them" Tidus pointed out.

"So how many shots are you going to fire at Sin?" asked Jack.

"Well we're all shooting one round at once sir."

"Not good, this is Sin you're talking about you should fire two or three if possible, that order should be given to all crusaders, divide your gun powder and prepared to fire at Sin when it emerges, considering how big this thing is you shouldn't be afraid to go all out on it."

"Yes sir, we'll send the word at once!"

"Jack how do you know if this will work?" asked Sarah.

"Because I'm going to make it work" said Jack.

"Does it have anything to do with that strange power you have?"

"You'd be wise to keep that to yourself" said Jack showing his red eyes again.

They kept going along and saw Crusaders herding Sin spawn into a metal prison as bait.

"It won't work anyway" said Wakka.

"Oh it will" said Jack.

"And what gives you that idea!?"

"I'm always right."

"I hope your right this time Jack" said Yuna "everyone is putting their all into defeating Sin. They want to get rid of Sin forever and isn't that what we want as well?"

"Humph, all right, all right!" said Wakka. "But I still think machina are bad news their forbidden for a reason!"

"Lady Summoner there you are" said Lucile "The command center is this way, Measter Kinoc is also there."

_Another Measter, this is the perfect opportunity Jack, even if you don't get Seymour at least let us whack this guy. _

"Measter Kinoc is here too?" asked Yuna.

"Yes please hurry my lady!"

The group travelled down to the main command center which was really just a big tent.

Gatta was there standing guard "the operation will begin shortly" he said when he saw who it was. "Please check all your equipment."

"Are you alright?" asked Wakka.

"Of course not" said Gatta "I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!"

"If you want to prove yourself then you must first complete the tasks you are given" said Auron.

They entered the command center and saw the King of the Twinkies on his throne in robes get up and walked over to Auron.

"I had heard from Seymour but I didn't know if we'd actually meet" he said "good to see you Auron, ten years is it?"

"That's Wen Kinoc one of the four Measters of Yevon" Lulu whispered to Tidus seeing his confusion. "He leads the warrior monks and also commands the crusaders."

"Sir the troops are ready" said Gatta.

"Good have them ready to act on my command."

"Sir!"

"Tell me Auron where have you been the last ten years?"

"We don't have time for this now do we?" asked Auron.

"This plan won't work" said Kinoc "we'll just let them dream a little longer."

"If you're so sure the plan won't work why are you advocating it?" asked Jack. _Almost time Jack, the Al Bhed have their machines ready, all we have to do now is add shadow power to it while there not looking and we'll put a hole right through the giant fucker._

'Charge the cannon.'

"Measter Kinoc" said Seymour.

"Oh yes proceed" he responded.

"They actually put a guy like that in charge of the military?" asked Jack.

"Goes to show you how much Yevon values quality" said Auron.

"I heard that Auron, a lot has changed in the last ten years, what were you doing and where?"

"I was fulfilling a promise to an old friend, and I still am."

"Just tell me one thing" said Kinoc "have you seen Zanarkand?"

Auron shrugged and went past him.

Yuna looked nervous "I kinda…think we don't belong here" she said.

"It's time at last" said a Crusader "we must tell the Al Bhed to charge their weapons at once, the fiends will break through it's not safe here. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves.

_I have the cannon ready Jack, when the Al Bhed use it on Sin, Sin will get a dark surprise._

'In this case that's the best kind of surprise there is.' Jack got his chainsaw out of his shadow "I'm ready for anything."

"Hey that's an Al Bhed Power Sword, where did you get that?!" asked Wakka.

"Found it" said Jack.

"No way you just found that right now without anyone noticing, you bought it at that Al Bhed shop didn't you?"

"And how pray tell did I carry this huge weapon all the way here without anyone noticing?"

"Act innocent all you want, I'm gonna expose you one of these days."

"Good luck with that."

"Enough you two" said Yuna "this isn't the time to be fighting each other."

"The operation is starting now, were going to encourage the sin spawn to call out to Sin to lure it in."

"Jack this will work right?" asked Sarah.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure it would work" said Jack 'just to be safe though we'll keep supplying energy to the cannon while it firing as well.'

_That leaves you with less energy to power you weapons if you come under attack._

'I know what I'm doing.'

The ground started to shake as the Al Bhed were powering up their weapon. One of the Sin Spawn escaped from its prison and landed in front of the group. The thing was massive and all Jack could think was 'they couldn't kill Ochu yet they could capture that thing?'

It resembled a scorpion and a snake put together. "Serah watch my back during this" said Jack.

"Right."

"That's…"

"I'll deal with this everyone, protect the others and Yuna see to the wounded when they appear."

"What are you crazy, you can't fight that on your own" said Tidus.

"Move it and don't question my orders" said Jack getting his chain saw ready.

"Fine if he wants to get killed then let him, we've got other things to worry about" said Wakka.

"But…" Yuna couldn't finish her sentence as Auron took her away.

"He'll be fine" said Lulu "he took out that fiend on Besaid by himself that would take all of us combined to defeat, and he did it without injury."

Jack had his chainsaw revved with shadow power and was ready to go. He ran straight for the arms and sliced them off like they were made of butter. He then shot the head with the shotgun and killed its toxic attack. Jack ran forward and stabbed the mouth of the beast with the chainsaw and shot it with the pistol point blank range killing it with ease.

"He took that monster apart so easily" said Tidus.

"It's that strange power of his again" said Lulu "I can sense it in the weapons he uses, there's something about him, something powerful."

"Jack…" Yuna whispered.

"Sarah get ready if I'm going to be attacked from behind it will happen about this time."

The Al Bhed had finished charging their laser cannon and Sin arose from the water in all its glory. The crusaders shot their cannons at the beast stunning it and causing it to release Sin Spawn into the sea. Jack focused his energy on the laser cannon as the Al Bhed we're aiming it.

_You'd better be grateful for this Jack. You and your sister, make this the second time I've saved your lives._

'I've loaded this cannon with at least fifteen megatons worth of power, I need to keep it contained with Sin and supplying energy to the beam' "Sarah get ready."

"On it Jack" she understood it was Jack with his strange power again and she wasn't going to let him come to harm.

The Al Bhed fired the cannon saw the beam was black but they kept firing that mystery could be solved later. The beam hit Sin's shield with a force and pushed it back. Sin pushed back and the beam only held more force and pushed back again. Part of Sin's shield began to bulge outward towards the cannon and the beam in response spread out and covered the entire shield in a black sphere.

'Come on just a little more' thought Jack. Sarah jumped back and slashed a Sin-Spawn that tried to get on Jack's back. Jack added more power and the shield shrank in the shadow sphere. The shield was busted and completely covered Sin; Jack could see through the shadow with ease and saw the beam hit Sin and making a large dent in its skin. 'Now' Jack set all the shadow beams detonate on contact with Sin while making a barrier to contain the blast. 'This is going to be draining.'

The explosion was blinding, deafening, and entirely focused on Sin. People had to cover their eyes and Jack fell to one knee keeping the barrier up.

"Jack" yelled Sarah going to him. Sin gave a deafening roar above the sound of the explosion and sent a shockwave through the barrier killing all crusaders on the beach fighting Sin Spawn. Everything went white and it was over. Sin was gone whimpering in pain as it went back into the water.

Jack panted heavily and saw that Sin Spawn he killed earlier was somehow back in the game. Auron got in front of him and blocked the blow. "Jack" Yuna got next to him and gave him a Hi- Potion. "Go with Sarah and rest we'll take care of this fight, you've done enough."

"Interesting power you have" said Lulu "we'll talk about that later, for now rest and let us handle this."

That was one order Jack followed as he used Sarah for support and got to a resting point. He took another Hi-Potion to restore more energy.

_You were a bit excessive with the energy there Jack._

'It was Sin I had to be excessive, it seems though that even that wasn't enough to kill it.'

_No, I estimate about 17 megatons of power would do it, or if that's not enough then at least the power of a hydrogen bomb instead of just an atom one would wipe it out completely. Either way you didn't disappoint Jack, you heavily injured Sin and let two hundred good men and women die, give yourself a pat on the back._

'War is war; it's not the first time that hundreds have died for one goal.'

_Pretty cold Jack, is that why you had no trouble shooting your own father five times? _Jack slapped his ear and twisted it. _And you caused your own mother to commit suicide and you keep Sarah in the dark about all of this, now even for me that's pretty cold._

Jack moved along with the group to find Tidus at the beach. He saw Measter Kinoc approach Auron and resisted the urge to kill him.

"There are you happy now" said Auron "the faithful are alive while the unfaithful are now deceased."

"My, ten years have changed you" he remarked "Yet I have to admit the results of this experiment were unexpected. Perhaps Machina have more than we've given them credit for."

"After all that's happened you still want to go against the teachings?!" yelled Wakka.

"Machina have wounded Sin greatly, who knows another operation like this, just might finish it for good."

Jack watched the exchange while Sarah fed him another potion so he could fully get his strength back.

"Who are you, really?" asked Lulu.

"I'm Jack, that's who I've always been" he got up and put Sarah back on his back.

"Well Jack," said Yuna "Sin was badly wounded, but was it worth it?"

"Of course it was, yes they died but look at what they achieved, they proved that it is possible to kill Sin without the final Aeon it's just damn difficult. True we did lose many and I know that this may seem like a hollow victory, but if we give up hope now then we're just spitting at what they died fighting for."

"I know…it's just…hard."

"Cheer up Yuna" said Sarah "Sin can be defeated in the future, you've just now discovered that, don't be down now not when we all need you."

"Yuna, you got us both out of that crystal, we thought we'd be stuck in there forever, but you released us and gave us hope for a full life, that's why we won't give up hope on you no matter how bleak it may seem."

"Thank you Jack, Sarah. I'm ready to continue my pilgrimage now."

Seymour came along "ah Lady Yuna, I'm happy to see that you are unharmed." Sarah reached for her knife and Jack kept a hand near his revolver. "I see a lot of lives were regretfully lost today but I believe we discovered a new hope. Though it won't be fulfilled for quite a while, for now you will have to be Spira's hope for peace."

"I understand Measter Seymour" said Yuna "and I know what I must do to end this. With my guardians at my side I will be able to stop Sin I know it."

"Then I wish you luck Lady Yuna" he went off on his way.

The group finished and they started off to leave the beach. Tidus, Jack and Sarah stayed at the back preferring to think over their previous actions.

"So Sin really is your father?" asked Sarah.

"Yep, I felt him in there, there's no denying it now."

"Hey you three hurry up" said Yuna.

"She's awfully cheerful" said Tidus.

Khimari stopped and turned to face the three of them "in dark times she must be, she must shine bright" he said.

"Khimari can actually talk?" asked Sarah.

"Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard."

"We should try and help her then" said Tidus.

"If we worry she tries harder. Do not frown."

"So don't worry be happy?"

"Good advice" said Jack "even if you die at least you die happy."

"That's not helping Jack."

"That's what the fish tells you to do" said Sarah.

"A fish?"

"Yeah, you know the big singing fish that sings don't worry be happy."

"Khimari try hard, too" said Khimari.

"Then smile let me see" said Tidus.

Khimari crossed his arms and attempted a smile that made Jack wish he had a camera. They then traveled among the rest of the injured crusaders, most of them were sorry they tried the operation but they were hopeful since in a way the operation was successful.

"Hey how much longer till we get to Zanarkand?" asked Tidus.

"I've been wondering that myself, how long?" asked Jack.

"Still a ways" said Wakka.

"First down the Moon flow to Guado city of Guadosalem" said Lulu "then we cross the thunder planes to the temple of Macalania."

"And before all that we get to pray at the temple in Djose" said Yuna a little too cheerfully.

"Meaning even more puzzles Jack" said Wakka with a smile on his face.

"Blow me" said Jack.

"Can't we just skip all that?" asked Tidus.

"I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon" said Yuna.

"That's a summoners training" said Wakka "she's gotta prepare mind and body all for summoning the Final Aeon."

"Must be tough, Yuna" said Tidus.

"I'll be fine with all of you here" she responded.

"Aye the more time we need the more time we can figure out how else we can defeat Sin" said Jack.

"Yeah just think of it that way" said Sarah.

"Alright, alright I get it."

"Though just in case Yuna, perhaps I should stay on the lookout just in case someone goes kidnapping summoners."

"Jack you're going in the temple, end of discussion" she said.

"Can't blame me for trying."

They approached the temple and saw lightning coming from the roof.

"The lightning mushroom rock only opens when a summoner is praying to the Fayth" said Lulu.

"Meaning another summoners already in there" said Wakka.

"What if it's Donna?" asked Tidus with a grimace.

"We have to hurry" said Yuna.

"Alright then lets' go in" said Sarah.

"If we're going in there your walking, off" said Jack.

"Meany" said Sarah as she got down. Yuna sniggered at the small bantering between siblings as they went inside the temple. Two men and one boy came down the stairs leading to the trials and saw Yuna.

"I beg your pardon but may I ask your name?" asked the head one.

"I am Yuna from Besaid" Yuna responded.

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska, you have the look of your father."

"You knew my father?"

"No, I have never met the man. AH my apologies I am Isaaru."

"I'm Pacce nice to meet you" said the boy.

"And I'm Maroda."

"Not to interrupt, but we are in a hurry, can we cut this short?" asked Jack. Everyone in the group gasped. "What?"

"Hey aren't those machina?" asked Pacce.

"They are" confirmed Jack.

"But those are forbidden by Yevon."

"I never was known for obeying the rules yet I get good results from it."

"Oh man whenever I break the rules I get punished."

"As it should be" said Maroda "sorry for interrupting you and your eh…" he looked at Jack nervously "guardians Lady Yuna we'll be going now."

"Okay I'll bite, why are you all looking at me like that?" asked Jack.

"You just…said you wanted to end the conversation" said Tidus.

"You said we were in a hurry."

"Meaning you wanted to take the trials faster" said Wakka.

Sarah got out her knives "who are you and what have you done with my brother?!"

"I just want the painful part over with as quickly as possible" said Jack. "The sooner Yuna gets her Aeon the quicker we can leave."

"Everyone knows Jack hates puzzles" said Sarah, "what's your favorite band?"

"Linken Park" said Jack.

"Alright it's really him" Sarah confirmed. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Okay then you can all go in I'll just stand guard duty here" said Jack.

"Jack" Yuna began "we talked about this, you're going."

"I said I would go in the temple not the trials."

"Jack…"

"Yuna; it doesn't matter what you do and you can make that face and keep your arms crossed all day it doesn't matter there is nothing, and I mean nothing that you can say or do that will ever get me in that wretched…"

"Puzzle" said Jack as he sat on the side lines occasionally being asked to help with the sphere moving tasks.

"Remember Jack is a guardian too so he should participate in the puzzle solving" said Yuna with a smile.

"Oh don't worry Yuna we won't forget" said Wakka.

"Hey Jack just asking, but how did Yuna get you in here exactly?" asked Tidus.

Flashback

"So that's it, you won't come?" asked Yuna.

"Absolutely not."

"O-Okay then" Yuna turned away and made some sniffling and hic noises.

"Yuna I have a little sister I know fake crying when I hear it." Yuna turned back to him with tears coming out of her eyes. "Yuna…?"

"Its fine then Jack you d-don't have to come if you really don't want to" she whipped her tears away.

"Yuna…"

"I-it's just I really wanted you to see it, me getting my new Aeon. B-But if you really don't want to then t-that's fine too."

Jack sighed "no it's alright Yuna I'll go." Jack could've sworn he saw 'sucker' written upon Yuna's face for a brief moment but it was too late as she was dragging him along with a smile, and Jack only figured out how she did it before he was pulled in.

Flashback end

"She used water magic to give herself fake tears and took crying lessons from Sarah behind my back" said Jack.

"Rough" said Tidus.

"I knew her crying was fake yet she still got me with it. I have no-one to blame but myself for this."

"Hey Jack move this sphere over to that slot" said Wakka.

"Move it yourself nimrod."

"Jack" said Yuna.

Jack took the sphere and placed it in the slot right next to him "don't you say a fucking word" he said to Wakka with his gun out.

_Give me an W give me an H give me a I give me a double P give me an E give me an D. What's that spell, WHIPPED! _Jack slapped his ear.

They finally made it to the chamber they wanted and Yuna went into the chamber of the Fayth while everyone else waiting outside with Khimari guarding the door. Jack stood by the door near Khimari and kept quiet. Despite hating the situation he had enough discipline to know when he should keep still and quiet. Tidus and Sarah on the other hand were bored out of their minds and wandering around.

"Well, well you again" said Donna as she came into the room with her guardian "still travelling with quite the crowd I see." Her guardian walked over to Auron. "What is it Barthello you know this riffraff?"

"You are…Auron, no?" he asked.

"What of it?" he asked.

"Can…I shake your hand? Auron- -no, Sir Auron; you're the reason I became a guardian." Auron humored him and allowed the hand to be shook; "Thank you sir this means so much to me."

"Calling the personal guardian to lord Braska Riffraff?" asked Wakka.

"And you call yourself a summoner?" asked Lulu.

Several bright flashes of light happened signaling Yuna was almost finished. "Barthello enough get back here" said Donna.

"Hang in there buddy, eh" said Tidus.

Yuna came out from the chamber and Khimari and Jack went to her side to help her up.

"You owe much to your father" said Donna "All these guardians and Sir Auron too? And I hear Measter Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

"This has nothing to do with my father" said Yuna "I'm traveling on my own as a full-fledged summoner."

"Right, Yuna has plenty of skill" said Sarah.

"Oh is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once" she replied.

"Your guardians, one of them especially," she took a glance at Jack "won't be able to protect you when the time comes."

"One last thing" said Jack "before you go in, summoners have been disappearing a lot lately, due to kidnapping, one guardian might not be enough so be careful on your way out."

Jack walked down a long hall-way, he was the last one left all alone. He heard a roar and saw a Mortuus Anima get in front of him. He fired and hit its heart killing it instantly.

"My son, why?"

"Dad?" he looked to the body.

"Why did you kill me, why did you shoot me five times?"

"Daddy, daddy" he turned and saw bloody looking children stumbling crying tears of blood "where were you, why didn't you protect us, why?"

"Where were you when they came and killed us?"

"You said it would be okay, that you would protect us."

"I-I…"

"He couldn't do anything."

"Tomoe…?"

"He left us to die and only saved himself and now he lives on!"

"That's not true I tried to save I really did!"

"Not good enough! We're dead while you still enjoy life; a failure of a son like you deserves only DEATH!"

Jack woke up in a cold sweat, and didn't go back to sleep after that.

"Damn nightmares again" he said whipping the sweat away. He looked around the inn and saw everyone was still asleep and he got up and left to do some exercises to take his mind off those images. He saw it was still early.

_Enjoying your sweat little dreams Jack, or are they becoming too much for the great Jack Rain to handle?_

'If your responsible for those you'll never make me give into your whims with just that, all your doing is irritating me and disrupting sleep.'

_Me, give you nightmares, please like I've got the power to do that nowadays. Your memories of all those people; your outright failure does the work there. Does it hurt Jack, to be remembered how badly you failed them all? All that blood on your hands all the deaths you've ever caused and people you've killed, and you're only what, twenty. Congrats not many could do all that before they hit your age._

Jack finished his exercises and went inside the temple and into Yuna's room. She was still asleep being exhausted from healing everyone last night.

"Yuna…"

"Jack" she whispered.

'She's dreaming about me?'

"Put the sphere in the slot; don't make me tell you again."

Jack fell over anime style 'Her dream is my nightmare!'

_Yes but imagine it Jack, the both of you solving puzzles all alone together. Not so bad of a dream is it, especially when Yuna really starts to take charge with us._

Jack slapped his ear. Jack sat next to her bed and watched her sleeping the rest of the night, it was his job after all to watch over her and he wasn't going back to sleep tonight.

A couple of hours later Tidus came in the room looking for her. "Jack, she's still asleep?"

"She was working until dawn, healing the wounded and sending the fallen" said a nun.

"Then we should let her sleep" said Tidus.

"Oh I have a different idea" said Jack, it was time for payback. He whispered his plan to Tidus.

"Dude that's so evil, but it would be so funny."

Jack lightly slapped her forehead until she woke up "morning Yuna."

"What, morning its morning!?"

"Yeah of course, it's the morning of three days later."

"THREE DAYS!?"

"Yeah, you slept like a rock and we just didn't have the heart to wake you" said Tidus.

"Aye, even Khimari was in here saying you looked so cute."

"Oh no oh no oh no" Yuna got up and went into rapid panic mode to get ready. "Tell the others I'm on my way I'm almost ready go!"

Tidus and Jack left and sniggered as they got out of the temple.

Lulu saw them and asked "alright you two what did you do?"

"Just go with it" said Jack.

Soon Yuna came running out of the temple "here I am I'm sorry I'm so late!"

"Late, Yuna you're not late" said Wakka "It was only a little sleeping in."

Yuna went to Auron and Khimari next "sorry I'm so sorry it will never happen again!"

"Yuna there's nothing to be sorry about" said Lulu "here your hair" she handed Yuna a brush.

"Oh that too!"

"A summoner with bed head what's the world coming too ya?" asked Wakka.

"Why didn't anyone wake me!?"

"We tried but with all the snoring" said Lulu.

"I slept and snored for three days!?"

"Huh" said Wakka "three days, what are you talking about?"

"I slept for three days; you don't have to be nice I know all about it."

"And where exactly did you hear that?" asked Auron "because I can testify we've only been hear one day."

"But I heard it from Ja…" Yuna trailed off. She saw everyone's understanding and amused faces. Jack and Tidus's chuckling further gave it away.

"See I told you she'd fall for it" he told Tidus.

"JACK!?" everyone burst into laughter. "That was so mean, how could you!?"

"Pay back for the puzzle so now we're even."

"Why you, ugh; get back here" she said as she chased him around trying to hit him with her staff while everyone laughed.

"You have to be faster than that Yuna."

"Get back here!" Finally she stopped and got her hair brush to flatten her hair "that was so mean." Even Auron gave a chuckle "even you Sir Auron."

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave."

"Man everyone is taking shots at me today" Yuna complained.

"Don't worry Yuna we still love you" said Sarah patting her head from Jack's back. Yuna huffed and walked along with the rest of the group while getting her hair in order.

"Here let me" he took the brush and got her to stand still "I've done Sarah's hair before I can do it easily. So never let it be said I don't have a sense of humor."

"Meany" Yuna grumbled.

"Put it this way Yuna" said Sarah "boys are only mean to girls they really like."

"Sarah?!" they both said blushing together.

"So we're going to the Moon flow next?" asked Tidus.

"Yes" said Lulu "getting there shouldn't take too long."

"Alright then let's Moon flow away."

They all started down the road and Yuna was given the chance to use her new Aeon Ixion. Since the fiends here weren't as strong or afraid of Jack everyone had the chance to do battle.

Then they had a run in with Khimari's old friends.

"Look, one of Khimari's friends, just like him" said Biran.

"Oh lord not you two again" said Jack.

"Both follow summoners on all fours, hornless goatlings!"

"Hornless, hornless" Yenke taunted.

"You come to insult Khimari" said Khimari.

"Wrong" said Biran "we come to warn little Khimari."

"Summoners disappear, never return" said Yenke.

"Next will be Khimari's summoner" said Biran.

"Poor Khimari, lost his horn, next lose his summoner."

"Pitiful Khimari, howl alone, howl alone."

"If you two are quite finished we need to be going" said Jack.

"Now small man with Machina mouths off."

"Foolish Khimari pick bad friends" they both left.

"That's worrying" said Lulu "all those summoners disappearing."

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air" said Auron.

"Hey if we guardians just do our job, there's no problem right?" asked Tidus.

"Considering we already let her get kidnapped once, I say we don't have a track record to gloat about" said Jack.

"Well yeah, but that was then, we've a lot more experienced at guarding Yuna now" said Tidus.

Then they ran into Belgemine again.

"We meet again. I heard you took part in operation Mi'hen. While machina are powerful and can wound Sin ultimately they are not the answer only summoners can ever truly hope to defeat Sin."

"I'm not sure if that's true yet" said Yuna "but I will train harder."

"I can help with that if you like. I propose a contest of Aeons; a friendly contest of course."

Yuna looked to Jack who gave her the go ahead sign.

"Ready whenever you are."

"That's the spirit, but before we begin…" she cast some white magic on Yuna "I have healed your Aeons. Well, shall we?"

"Sarah notes" said Jack.

"Way ahead of you."

Belgemine called out Ixion in a surge of lightning "call whichever Aeon you want."

Yuna thought a little and then summoned Ifrit. She had Ifrit use his overdrive ability first and then let Ixion cast haste and attack weakening Ifrit from so many consecutive attacks. Yuna then had Ifrit cast fire on itself to heal most of the damage and Ixion attacked Ifrit some more and then Ifrit's overdrive power was fully charged as Yuna intended. Yuna then had Ifrit use his overdrive on Ixion once more to finish the battle.

"Sarah did you get all that?" asked Jack.

"Yep" she showed him the notes done in the same style as before.

"Stop that is enough" said Belgemine. "Your good you bested me fairly. Here your prize, you've earned it." Yuna got some useful things to power up her Aeons more. "I look forward to meeting you again, till next time Yuna" she walked off.

"So Jack how did I do this time?" asked Yuna.

"You tricked your enemy into a false sense of security and set up a trap to defeat them, the trap was a little risky but battle always carries unknown risks and factors so therefore you get a distinction."

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's the highest grade you can get" said Sarah. "Lucky, I've never gotten past a high satisfactory."

"Because you make too much noise right before you act giving a very brief window of opportunity for the enemy to counter attack and one moment can mean a lot in battle."

"See Yuna, he's even harsh on me, if you got a distinction from him of all people you really did well."

"I have to be harsh on you, you're my sister" said Jack "if you don't continue to improve you'll probably be satisfied with your current level and that's unacceptable."

"Huh?"

"So its Jack's way of showing that he cares" said Yuna "I'm glad to hear it, and I will keep improving."

They made it to the Moon Flow shortly afterwards. A huge river full of strange lilies and glowing lights rising from the water, like a scene you'd find in a fairy tale.

"This is the Moon Flow" said Lulu.

Yuna leaned down to the water "these are moon lilies" said Yuna "they say that clouds of pyre flies gather here at night."

"The entire river glows like a sea of stars" said Lulu.

Sarah got an idea and whispered something in Jack's ear "you actually want me to do that?" he whispered.

"Come on please?" she really put the charm on, this was one prank she had to pull.

"Fine" Jack responded.

"We're not waiting till nightfall" said Auron.

"Everyone" said Sarah attracting their attention "Jack has a prediction to give you."

Jack glared at her and sighed "very well, if we agree to wait here till night fall then a big fish will stick its head out of the water and sing to us."

"Really?" asked Lulu.

"Jack your right a lot, but seriously?" asked Yuna.

"Hey he was wrong about operation Mi'hen" said Wakka "Sin wasn't defeated."

"Was Sin badly injured and forced to retreat?"

"Uh…well…?"

"Then Sin was defeated" said Jack.

"Jack you really believe a big fish will come out of the water and sing?" asked Tidus.

"Yes" he responded.

"Then I believe ya" said Tidus "believe me I know better than to disagree with your predictions."

"Can we stay and see the fish Sir Auron?" asked Yuna.

"You honestly believe it will really happen?"

"Well after looking back at all the times Jack has been right about even the most ridiculous stuff I have to side with him on this one."

"Let's talk in private about this, ya" Wakka took Jack and Sarah to a private part of the woods. "You honestly believe this will happen?"

"Have I been wrong before?"

"Alright then if you're so sure about this then how about a wager?"

"State your terms."

"If you lose then…" he thought hard "you have tell Yuna you hate her and she's the ugliest whore you've ever met." 'That will destroy Yuna's faith in him forever.'

"So you want to make Yuna a prize in this? Very well but if I win, then you have to slap Lulu on the ass and then propose to her in front of everyone."

Wakka grimaced at those harsh terms but he did ask for it with his own harsh terms so he accepted and the two shook hands.

"I think we should stay for the night too" he said as he came back.

"What, even you too?" asked Lulu.

"I know what I'm doing" said Wakka.

"Can we please stay, I want to see the fish" said Yuna.

"Jack often right" said Khimari "good chance Jack right again."

"Even Khimari is on their side now" said Lulu "fine, we'll stay till night fall and see the sight."

"It seems I'm outvoted" said Auron "very well we will stay."

"Okay then Jack where's this fish of yours?"

"It will appear at night when the pyre flies are out" said Jack.

"Oh yeah, that sounds awfully convenient" said Wakka.

"If you don't wish to prove me wrong then we can always leave now" said Jack.

Wakka wasn't having that though, he needed to prove Jack wrong, this was for Yuna, Jack had too much influence with her "I can wait all night" he replied.

"Glad to hear it."

So they all set up camp and waited till nightfall. Then the pyre flies came out and lit up the whole river like a sea of stars as Lulu said.

"I'm ready" whispered Sarah.

"So Jack where's the fish?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah Jack where is it, I want to hear it sing" said Yuna.

"It will be here in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" a large fish stuck its head out of the water and looked right at everyone.

"Big deal we still haven't heard it sing" said Wakka.

"Just wait he's getting ready" said Jack. The fish seemed to clear its throat.

It then seemed to sway from side to side and then a whistled tune seemed to come from its mouth.

_**Here's a little song I wrote you want to sing it note for note**_

_**Don't worry, be happy. **_

Wakka's mouth dropped open and he wasn't the only one.

_**Every life we have some trouble when we worry we make it double, don't worry be happy**_

_**Don't worry be happy now**_the whistling continued _**don't worry **_then more whistling_**be happy **_then more whistling_**don't worry be happy now.**_

_**Ain't got no place to lay your head, somebody came and took your bed, don't worry, be happy**_

_**The land lord say your rent is late, he may have to litigate**_

_**Don't worry, be happy, look at me I'm happy.**_

The whistling continued for a longer time _**don't worry**_then more whistling _**be happy**_then the last round _**don't worry be happy, ya.**_

The fish dove back into the water. There was complete silence in the group.

"Told you ventriloquism was useful" Sarah whispered to Jack.

"Yuna."

"Yeah?"

"Did a fish just come out of the water and sing to us?" asked Tidus.

"Yep."

"Good didn't want to be the only one to see it" he said "and it was great I want an encore!"

"A fish sung...a fish actually came out of the water and sung" said Wakka.

"Thank you Mr. Bass" Sarah called out.

The fish jumped out of the water "you're welcome little lady" he responded before diving back down.

"That wasn't necessary Sarah" Jack whispered.

"Err Jack, I didn't make him say that" whispered Sarah.

"You mean…... let's keep that ourselves."

"Agreed."

"Oh Wakka" Jack called out making Wakka flinch in terror "I do believe we had an agreement. And speaking of 'I do' there she is."

"Err yeah Jack about that," Wakka said nervously "I'm begging you dude she'll kill me!"

"Oh don't worry, be happy" said Jack as he shoved Wakka over to Lulu.

"Oh joy" said Lulu "so what idiotic gamble did you agree to this time?"

"Lulu I beg of you not to kill me for this, but I can't hold this back any longer" said Wakka as per the script.

"Eh?" Wakka slapped her on the ass making her go wide eyed, and the others for seeing him so bold. "There had better be a very good explanation for this" she said with her magic flaring.

"Carnage, pure carnage" said Sarah.

"I've already picked out his grave" said Jack.

"Lulu" he got on one knee and grabbed her hand "will you marry me?"

That drew a silence from the crowd until Yuna cheered "Sir Wakka you actually proposed, isn't great Lulu, you two can actually get together at last!"

"Huh, but Yuna" Lulu began but Yuna cut her off.

"No buts Lulu, this is very big news. This should be a happy day, Sir Wakka proposed in front of the pyre flies and the moon lilies after we just saw Mr. Bass sing, the setting couldn't be any better!"

"Hey wait this is a big misunderstanding" Wakka tried but Yuna was hearing none of it.

"Quiet Wakka, don't spoil something so special! Hey do you think we can get Mr. Bass to sing us another song?!"

"Um I don't know if he would" said Jack "it's usually one song per night with him."

"I'd be happy to" said Mr. Bass as he popped his head up again. "And the bride is a black mage; alright I have just the thing."

"Again Jack I'm not doing that" whispered Sarah.

"Just smile and nod" said Jack.

Other sea life gathered with Mr. Bass and helped him make the music for his next song.

_Those fingers in my hair, that sly come hither star; that strips my conscious bare its witch craft. And I've got no defense for it; the heat is too intense for it, what good would common sense for it do?_

_Cause it's witch craft, wicked witch craft, and although I know it's strictly Taboo-oo-oo. When you aroused the need in me my heart said yes indeed in me, proceed with what you're leading me too._

_It's such an ancient pitch but one that I wouldn't switch, cause there's no nicer witch than you._

They repeated those lines a few times with the chorus and then the band dove back into the river wishing best wishes to the happy couple.

"Thank you Mr. Bass and band" Yuna called out.

"You're welcome Lady Summoner" they all replied before diving back under.

"Jack…" said Sarah.

"Just accept it Sarah, we've seen weirder things." Jack won, but for some reason he felt like he lost.

From then on the stories of the mysterious singing fish were spread all over Spira and engaged couples went to the Moon Flow and had Mr. Bass and his band sing to them. For everyone else you had to be in the right place on the river at the right time.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone got up the next day and Lulu and Wakka were still acting weird around each other and Yuna simply connected it to pre-wedding day jitters.

"Hey come everyone hurry up or we'll miss the Shoopuf" said Wakka.

"A Shoopuf, is that some kind of boat?" asked Tidus.

Everyone went in the only direction possible and saw the Shoopuf. It looked like a combination of a plant eating dinosaur and an elephant.

"Wow, were really going to ride that thing?!" asked Sarah.

"Yep we board as soon as were ready, ya."

"Shoopufs, I haven't ridden one in so long" said Yuna.

"So you've been on one?" asked Sarah "What was it like?"

"I rode with Khimari ten years ago, it was fun."

"Shoopuf shook, Yuna fell in water. Shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose; Yuna jump in three more times for fun; Khimari worried."

"My bad" said Yuna.

"Yuna had fun; Khimari happy."

"Don't get any ideas" said Jack.

"But Jack" Sarah whined.

"I mean it; I don't need a heart attack on this trip."

Yuna giggled at the sibling arguing again and Jack and Sarah moved on to find the others around the port. They found Auron talking to Tidus about how his father had an accident with a Shoopuf in thinking it was a fiend and found plenty of merchants that wanted to sell them rip off products for high prices. After Jack punched out a pushy one, they got the picture and left him alone.

After a run in with the former Chocobo knights and speaking with Wakka and Lulu about dangerous merchants and their so called wedding they boarded the Shoopuf.

"Shoopuf launchin'" said the driver.

The Shoopuf started moving through the water with everyone sitting in a sort of booth strapped to the top of the animal.

"Hey" said Wakka "Take a look" he pointed to the water. Jack, Sarah and Tidus looked over and saw an entire city down there.

"A sunken city."

"A machina city" Wakka corrected "a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom" said Lulu.

"Right it's a good lesson" said Wakka.

"A lesson?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah; why build a city over a river, ya?"

"Easy access to water, providing cheap renewable power to the machina, and food supply from fishing causing a large economic boom in the fishing industry to name a few reasons" said Jack.

"Wrong, none of those reasons are true" said Wakka "they just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"And how is building a city over a river defying the laws of nature?" asked Jack. "Sure there are risks, but there's no such thing as a risk free world."

"Then why did the city sink into the river, if it was such a great place and not defying nature's laws?"

"Improperly built support systems, a possible earthquake that took them by surprise or the resonant frequency of the bridges was hit by strong winds and caused many bridges to be torn apart and short sightedness of not designing the city so it can float, or better yet not building an underwater city in the first place."

"An underwater city; no way that could happen!"

"Our uncle would disagree with you" said Sarah. "He was able to build such a city after all."

"Yeah wonder if Rapture is still there" said Jack.

"Seriously, he actually built an entire city underwater?" asked Tidus.

"Yes he did, and Wakka before you say I'm wrong think for a moment, how much unbelievable stuff have I been right about?"

That made Wakka shut his mouth about that issue; Jack had him beat with statistics there.

"Fine your right about that, but you're missing the point, Yevon teaches us that when humans have power they use it and seek more of it, if you don't stop them they go out of control, ya."

"But don't you use machina too?" asked Tidus "Jack did point out that you use Blitzball technology."

"Yevon decides which machina are bad and which are good" said Lulu.

"So what kind of machina may we not use?" asked Tidus.

"Look at Jack" said Wakka "and remember operation Mi'hen, those are the kinds we can't use, machina designed for war."

"The shotgun is a hunting weapon actually" Jack corrected "if it was a weapon for war it would have one barrel and a clip to hold a lot more shells."

"Hunting, war like it matters, all machina like that are forbidden. If we allow machina then war will be raged again."

"War?" asked Tidus.

"It was more than a thousand years ago" said Yuna "that mankind used machina to kill."

"They just kept building more and more powerful weapons" said Wakka.

"They made weapons so powerful it was thought they could destroy the entire world" said Lulu.

"Everyone feared that Spira would be destroyed" said Yuna.

"And the war didn't stop" said Wakka.

"And then Sin supposedly appeared and killed everyone" said Jack.

"Yep so Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand eh."

"If you truly believe Sin is your punishment then why do you bother fighting against it, why not accept it?" asked Jack.

"What?!"

"You say Sin is your punishment, so why do you fight against it, if you fight against a punishment doesn't that usually make it go on longer? I'm getting mixed messages here" said Jack.

That got a lot of people to stop and think; no-one had ever put it that way before; before anyone could respond though the Shoopuf started shaking.

Everyone got up and looked for the problem "sit down" said Auron.

"Sorry" said Yuna. Jack pushed her aside and punched away the Al Bhed that nearly grabbed her only for another one to appear and take Yuna underwater.

"The Al Bhed" said Wakka. He and Tidus dived down after them.

"Everyone stay calm, we have to trust they can handle it" said Jack.

"If the Al Bhed are capturing Summoners then we can assume they have some powerful machina on their side" said Lulu "they might not be able to handle it."

"There's not much else we can do" said Auron.

"Jack can't you shoot that machina that has Yuna?" asked Sarah.

"Even if this was a land battle that's too risky I could hit her as well" he responded.

There was little else they could do but watch the battle between Wakka, Tidus and the Al Bhed machina that held Yuna hostage. It was Wakka that finally delivered the finishing blow and took Yuna back up to the surface. Jack pulled her back into the booth.

"Are you hurt?" asked Lulu.

"No I'm good" said Yuna.

"Everyone don't relax yet, there might be more of them" said Jack. "And you," he looked at Yuna who shrank under his gaze "stay down in future by standing you make yourself an easier target."

"Sorry Jack."

"Damn the Al Bhed what do they want from us?" asked Wakka.

"Biran did say something about summoners disappearing" said Jack. "It seems the Al Bhed, are probably behind it."

"Damn those Al Bhed so they are behind all that!"

"But for what purpose?" asked Tidus "what do the Al Bhed gain from kidnapping summoners?"

"Their probably just doing it to insult Yevon not like they haven't done it before" Wakka grumbled.

"As long we protect Yuna what does it matter who tries to kidnap her?" asked Tidus.

"He has a point" said Jack "while this was a close one as long as we keep vigilant there's nothing to worry about."

"Your right" said Lulu.

"And no-one points weapons at Lulu and calls her an imposter" Jack grumbled.

Yuna sniggered and mouthed "thank you."

The Shoopuf docked at the northern shore of the Moon Flow and everyone got off and onto dry land.

"Alright let's see them try to kidnap Yuna now" said Tidus.

"Don't challenge them" Jack scolded "that encourages them to try harder."

"Hey, the harder they try the more we accomplish by beating them!"

"True, but it's better to not have to fight them off in the first place."

"Agreed" said Lulu "it's better we avoid them rather than fight them at every turn."

"Again no-one points weapons at Lulu and calls her an imposter" said Jack "I should be too old to say this, but it's just not fair."

Yuna saw an opportunity and asked "Jack, how old are you again?"

Jack looked at her strangely "20, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" said Yuna.

"Oh that reminds me" said Sarah "Jack your birthday is coming up soon."

"Really, how soon?" asked Yuna.

"Two days" said Jack with a shrug.

"And you didn't tell us?!" asked Yuna.

Jack looked at Yuna like she was from Mars "Why would I?"

"Jack it's your birthday, it should be a celebration."

"A celebration of what, Jack we're so happy your one year closer to death that we're giving you presents, no thanks. That sounds like something Wakka would do."

"Huh I never thought of it that way" said Wakka getting the thoughts.

Yuna glared at Wakka and turned back to Jack "Jack, don't think of it like that" said Yuna "that's not what a birthday is at all. It's about celebrating you lived another year and having the hope of seeing another one."

Jack instantly felt guilty, that's why he kept it to himself since he knew his suicidal charge would find something to make him feel bad about it, but if he didn't say it then Sarah would. Yuna wanted to live deep down and experience the beauty of life to the fullest but society made her believe the only way to do good: was to be as willing to live as a clinically depressed lemming, and his job was to stop her from dying, can you say bad soap opera?

Luckily Auron came to the rescue "we can think about such matters at a later time, we have to keep moving to Guadosalem."

"True we shouldn't dwell on unimportant matters" said Jack "Tidus come on we'll scout ahead while they sort through the luggage."

Sarah got back on Jack's back before he could object, but Jack didn't seem to notice the extra weight and just kept going, anything to get away from the subject of birthdays.

"So-"

"If it's about birthdays don't bring it up" said Jack.

"Sorry" then Tidus noticed someone washed up on the river bank. "Hey!" he and Jack ran over to them "you're not dead?"

The person in a wet suit obviously a girl got up and started taking the suit off.

"Whew thought I was done for back there" she said. She was wearing a sleeveless sweater and some kind of shorts that seemed a little too short but neither of them judged.

"Rikku" said Tidus.

"Friend of yours?" asked Jack.

"Oh she's uh…one of the Al Bhed that saved me when I first came to Spira; so Rikku how have ya been?"

"Terrible" said Rikku.

"Yeah you don't look so good what happened?"

"That guy punched me really hard, and then you beat me up remember?!"

"So you were piloting that machina?" asked Jack.

"That really hurt you know meanie."

"See Jack, I'm not the only one that thinks so."

"But you attacked us!"

"Nuh-uh it's not exactly what you think."

"Then tell us, why were you trying to kidnap Yuna?" asked Jack.

"Yo" said Wakka.

"He has the worst timing" said Sarah.

The whole group had caught up with them "friend of yours?" asked Wakka.

"She is now" said Sarah.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Rikku!"

"Yuna, Lulu…I told you about her remember? She was the one that helped before I washed up in Besaid she's an Al Bhe-Beh" he then remembered who was listening and trailed off.

'A half Al Bhed and now a full one in the group, this day gets better and better' thought Jack 'now if only Wakka would get a heart attack or something from it.'

Jack was ready and perfectly happy to spill it but Yuna looked at him pleadingly, he shot her a look as if saying 'we've been over this.'

'Don't tell him' she shot back.

'He'll find out eventually.'

"I'm begging you Jack, please don't tell.'

Jack rolled his eyes 'fine.'

'Thank you.'

"Wow so you like owe her your life, what luck meeting here, ya. Praise, be to Yevon."

_I wonder what he'd say if he knew the irony in that statement?_

"So uhh…Rikku…you look a little beat up, you okay?"

"Uhh Wakka" said Lulu.

"Yeah?"

"There's something we need to discuss" said Yuna.

"Oh go ahead."

"Girls only, boys over there please" said Rikku.

"Actually I need to talk to Jack as well" said Yuna. She took him somewhere private figuring he was the biggest threat with his little rivalry with Wakka. "Now Jack" she begun "you know why I need to talk to you right?"

"You mean about Rikku being an Al Bhed?"

"Yes that's the reason; I need you to keep this from Wakka."

"Yuna we've been over this issue before-"

"I know" she said "but please keep this one."

"Why is it that Rikku is so important?"

"Because she's my cousin" said Yuna.

"Ah" said Jack "still Wakka will figure it out eventually, why prolong it, just say she's your cousin and the whole thing will blow over after he's had his temper tantrum."

"Jack please, promise you won't tell."

"Yuna…"

"Jack…"

"Yuna…"

"Jack…"

"Yuna…"

"Jack please, for me?" she adopted a face that Sarah taught her without a doubt.

"Yuna I have a little sister I'm immune to that look."

"B-but I…" Yuna turned up the charm and pitifullness of the puppy dog face to the point where you'd have to have a heart made of stone to not be affected by it.

"Okay that's good but I'm still not-"

"Jack" she touched a part of his neck and all his muscles relaxed at the contact. Something Tomoe used to do to stop him from being tense all the time and when she wanted something from him "please?"

"Alright" Jack conceded.

"I thought you'd see it my way" she said with a smile.

"You do know Wakka will find out eventually right?"

"When that happens you will get to say 'I told you so.'"

"When the day comes Yuna I won't want to."

They all had a short discussion and the Yuna went to Auron "sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

Auron went to inspect her "show me your face" he said "look at me."

"Oh okay" said Rikku. Rikku looked up but she had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Rikku opened one just barely and Auron got a good look at it "as I thought."

Rikku acted nervous "umm…no good?"

"Are you certain?" asked Auron.

Rikku perked up "100%" she answered "so, anyway…Can I?"

"If Yuna wishes it" said Auron.

"Yes I wish it" said Yuna.

"Rikku's trustworthy, she helped me out a bunch" said Tidus.

"Well I'm all for it, the more the merrier" said Wakka.

Jack nearly spilled the beans right there but Yuna's warning look stopped him. "You're going to regret those words in the future" he commented.

"Oh so you're a fortune teller now" said Wakka.

"No I'm just always right, or do I need I need to remind anyone?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No, we're good man!"

"You're always right, I don't buy it" said Rikku "show me some proof."

"NO" everyone shouted.

"I won't hurt anyone" said Jack "I only do that if it's Wakka."

"Hey!"

"Now to prove it, in exactly thirty seconds you will find a Chocobo Chick in your pocket, you will pause for four seconds wondering how it got in there and then you will say 'oh look its cute can we-' then you will stop there when you realize I'm right and your saying exactly what I said you'd say. The sentence and the realization will take exactly seven seconds. During that time your chick will escape and you will blame it on me and begin to call me a meanie and then stop when you realize you're doing what I said again so you will only get out 'mean.'"

"What no way" they both said together. "HEY!" "See I knew you would say that. Sarah how's the time?"

"Five seconds."

"There's no way you can right about that!"

"Two, one"

Rikku heard a chirp coming from her pocket and pulled out a Chocobo chick. She paused in shock and then "oh look its cute can we-" she trailed off and remembered what Jack said. The chick then flew away "hey, you distracted me, that was your fault you mean-"

"You will huff in anger and storm off towards Yuna to get her to do something about me."

"I will not" said Rikku.

"Then who else can you go to?" Rikku huffed and went to Yuna grumbling about him.

"Jack that's so cool, it's like a super power, you're always right" said Tidus.

"It's a gift and a curse" he replied.

"How did he know?" asked Rikku.

"You'll have to ask Jack we don't know" said Yuna "But you should have been here last night Rikku, he predicted a fish would come out of the water and sing to us, and it really happened."

"Really?!"

"Yeah and then he came back with a band and sung a love song for Wakka and Lulu."

"You're really serious about that?"

"Unfortunately" said Lulu still blushing from memories of that night.

"Hey, hey enough about Jack always being right, we need to get to Guadosalem" said Wakka.

"Indeed, we can discuss Jack's strange ability another time" said Auron.

"Jack I'm hungry" said Sarah.

"There's an apple in your bag eat that."

Sarah reached into her bag and did in fact pull out an apple. Wakka swore to Yevon that one day he would figure out how Jack was always right.

"Hey Wakka?" asked Tidus.

"Ya?"

"Just curious, what was it that caused you and Jack to become well…enemies, I mean you both want to protect Yuna and defeat Sin right so you should be able to…"

"Hey let's get one thing straight right now" said Wakka "We want the same things, but the methods are a completely different story. He wants to take everything that Yevon has ever taught us and throw it out the window; you saw it during operation Mi'hen: he supported the crusaders and even joined them against Sin. If that's not bad enough he openly uses machina in battle and even brings them into sacred temples. And just to add insult to injury despite all that he's gotten Yuna to like him so we can't get rid of him. I swear there are times when he's just mocking me, ya."

"Err…Lulu can you help me out here?"

"Why ask me, because I agree that Jack is dangerous, well dangerous in a different way. You saw it back at Operation Mi'hen, he possesses great power that none of us know anything about; even the fiends can sense it. However it can't be denied he is a great leader and has gotten us out of quite a few crises already, plus he is well liked and trusted by Yuna so whether I like it or not we're stuck with him."

"Well yeah, but Yuna does trust him doesn't that say something?"

"Yuna is a strong but naive soul" said Lulu "she can see Jack but she can't see the whole picture and I fear what will happen when she does."

They arrived in the forest village of Guadosalem and Jack instantly wondered how they could find their way around such a town, well to each their own.

An old man, that looked too friendly for Jack's taste came up to them. "We have been expecting you Lady Yuna, welcome to Guadosalem; this way my lady this way." He reached out for her and found a gun barrel in his face.

"Touch Yuna and lose your head veggie boy."

"Uhh m-machina, you dare bring such things here?!"

"Jack stand down" said Yuna, Jack lowered his weapon "Sorry for his actions, but I have to know what is it you want with me?"

"Oh of course I am Tromell Guado, I am in the service of our leader the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me?" asked Yuna nervously, "just what does he want?"

"Please come inside the manor and all will be explained. Your friends can come as well but we'd prefer it if he stayed here" he predictably pointed at Jack.

"Sir Jack is one of my most trusted guardians" said Yuna "he must come as well."

"Lady Yuna surely you don't expect to be attacked whilst you're here?"

"Where I go all my guardians go as well, if you don't allow him through then we shall leave right now and inform Measter Seymour why we could not visit" Yuna said in a tone that said 'non-negotiable.'

Tromell definitely didn't want that and he could see Yuna wasn't making an idle threat "my apologies Lady Yuna, he may go as well of course."

_Oh ho, dominant and cute now Jack, you've made a real monster; won't be long now till she has her own collar for you. _Jack slapped his ear. He didn't need the image of Yuna pulling him around on a leash right now.

They followed Tromell through Guadosalem and had a look at the place, it was a small town that seemed to be built into a network of trees with all houses either being up down, and underground. The Mansion straight ahead was what really took all attention though.

They all entered the Mansion foyer and split up to look around while Tromell went to get things ready. Jack set Sarah down and went to look around for himself. While no-one was looking he put his back to the wall and had a shadow tentacle with a vicious serpent like head enter the shadows and search the room, Jack closed on eye so he could see what the tentacle could see as it searched for anything strange. It saw a room full of memory spheres and the great snake himself. He definitely looked like he was planning something and it included Yuna. Whatever it was it was nothing good.

Jack felt Yuna pulling at his sleeve and dispelled his tentacle "Jack."

"Sorry what was that Yuna?"

"We're being called in."

Jack noticed everyone was heading for the dining room and followed them in with Yuna. For a rich guy's place the dining room looked fairly modest, not as big as the Prime Ministers dining room, but big enough for a decent audience.

'Wish I could see him again and slaughter him, help your country and go to war my ass! Grab a gun and do it yourself is what I should've said.'

"So Yuna you said there's no temple here?" asked Jack.

"No, most summoners really just pass through here" said Yuna.

"Yet a Measter of all things wants to see you in a place where he has the home field advantage no less, we should leave."

"Jack he is a Measter if he wants to see me then I'm obligated by Yevon to at least here him out."

"All who gain power fear only to lose it Yuna. And when you gain power you seek to use it, that's from your own teachings. Being a Measter doesn't give him exemption from that law. Already they've tried to separate us by using their village rules as an excuse, you can feel it as well this is a bad idea screw the rules we should go."

Yuna was now even more worried, for even Jack to visibly concerned this had to be bad news, but she couldn't just outright breaks the rules like that.

"But Jack I…"

"Yuna even Khimari agrees with me on this, something stinks here, and we're in Seymour's territory, if something goes wrong he has an entire army he can instantly call on us, it's too dangerous we need to leave."

Tidus wandered around the room with Sarah "hey Auron, why is it you seem so worried, I mean the guy's just a priest right?"

"Look at Jack" he said. Tidus looked at Jack who was still talking to Yuna.

"What about him?"

"He's nervous, and he's making no attempt to hide it, he's always been right before, there's a very good chance he'll be right about this not going well."

"But, really isn't Jack just overreacting?"

"Jack is the group's strategist Tidus; to be a successful strategist: you have to be able to analyze current and past events and use them to get a good prediction of what's going to happen and then figure out how to stop it. Think about it, we're in the heart of Guado territory surrounded by guards loyal to Seymour and Seymour himself is questionable on the subject of trustworthiness. Jack as both a strategist and guardian has good reason to be concerned, in fact I'd be more worried if he wasn't. And if the strategist of all people is worried then we should keep vigilant."

Jack got out his shotgun and kept it pointing towards the floor.

"Jack this is a Measters mansion you can't have weapons out like that, especially not that kind" said Lulu.

"I'll take my chances."

"Yuna will suffer the consequences."

"He wants to speak to her alone, he won't harm a hair on her head while were in her presence that's why he'll try to separate us."

"How can you possibly know?"

"Because I know" said Jack glaring at her with his red slit eyes that got Lulu to back off.

The door opened and Tromell came back into the room. "Truly it is good to have guests again" he then saw Jack with his weapon out.

"The weapon stays out, non-negotiable" said Jack "and one of us has to be with Yuna at all times, none of this private conversation crap, were all involved in beating Sin and we will be involved in the decision making as well."

"Hey if Jack's afraid then why is he acting so hostile?" asked Tidus.

"Its aggressive negotiating" said Sarah "Jack knows he's at a disadvantage but he also knows that he has Yuna on his side and that's what this whole meeting is about so he's taking a strong stand of what they can do with her, if one of us is with her at all times then Seymour could be in danger if he decides to make any sudden moves."

"He's putting strong regulations on what they are after" said Auron "and he's not backing down, as he said they won't harm Yuna as long as were with her. My guess is the whole point of this meeting is they want something from Yuna or they might try to manipulate her into doing something."

"But what?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

"Lady Yuna, please keep your guardian under control, I can assure you nothing will go wrong here, and obviously he suffers from paranoia issues."

"It's not paranoia if your right."

"I trust Sir Jack's judgment" said Yuna "he has a long record of being right which is why he is our group's strategist, now if you would can you take us to see Measter Seymour?"

"No need" said the man himself that called the meeting as he came through the doors. "I'm glad you all decided to come."

"We didn't get much choice" said Jack "so why did you call us here, we're in a hurry."

"My apology it's been a while since I've had guests. It's about a matter of great importance that I must speak with Lady Yuna."

"With me?" asked Yuna nervously.

"She's only a summoner like many others what could be so important you need to grab her specifically?" asked Jack.

"If you would all follow me, then all will be explained."

They all followed Seymour into a room and Seymour activated the spheres. The whole room changed into the galaxy as a virtual representation of it. Then buildings emerged all around them.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the far plane" said Seymour. A huge advanced city futuristic city lay below them. So that was Zanarkand. The scenery changed to the inside of a building with people walking past them.

"Zanarkand" said Tidus.

"Correct" said Seymour "Zanarkand…as it looked a thousand years ago." The scenery changed multiple times proving it wasn't a city for epileptics yet still highly advanced.

"And what's the point of showing us all this?" asked Jack keeping Yuna close to him.

"She once lived in this metropolis" answered Seymour.

"She, who?" asked Yuna.

The scenery changed to the inside of a house and Yuna spotted a strange looking woman sitting on the bed "Lady Yunalesca" said Yuna.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name."

"It was my father who named me" said Yuna.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task" said Seymour.

"It's just a similar name it doesn't mean anything" said Jack.

"On the contrary, Lady Yuna he wanted you to face Sin as she did. However Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the un-defeatable Sin it took an unbreakable bond of love- - of the kind that bonds two hearts together forever."

They saw a man go to Yunalesca and embrace her and Jack knew where this was going now.

"Alright we've seen enough" he took Yuna aside "thank you for the distraction it was most enlightening."

He canceled the virtual reality and led Yuna to the door.

"But Jack-"

"Yuna trust me on this" said Jack "I know where he's going and you won't like it."

"I understand you're in a hurry" said Seymour "although this is something that must be discussed with Lady Yuna for the good of Spira."

"Then out with it, we don't have all day."

"Jack don't be so rude" said Sarah "sorry for him, I'm Sarah one of Yuna's guardians, I can stay with her while you discuss your business."

"You want me to leave you two alone with him" said Jack.

"Jack enough" said Yuna "I can't allow you to show such disrespect to a Measter, your conditions stand but I cannot let you stay here as the sole witness."

Jack grit his teeth "very well, but your still not doing it Sarah."

Sarah crossed her arms "I'm capable of defending myself without you Jack, I'm staying."

Jack noticed the guards getting a little trigger finger itch. "That's fine then we'll leave."

When they got outside Wakka rounded on him "are you insane, do you know who much trouble you could've gotten Yuna into!?"

"His feelings are not my concern, only Yuna's safety" said Jack.

"As a Measter he can do a lot to Yuna all based on your behavior" said Lulu "she could even be excommunicated for this!"

"She won't be" said Jack "she's too important to Seymour's plans, he won't even punish her at all he'll just recommend that she be rid of me."

"A damn good idea" said Wakka.

Jack gathered with Auron, Tidus and Rikku.

"Not the best outcome" said Auron "you weren't really that subtle, now Yuna is in there with your sister and she's lost a lot of trust in you."

"I know" said Jack "strange how it all seemed to play out in Seymour's favor isn't it?"

"It was all part of your plan" Tidus realized.

Jack tapped a communications device in his ear and Rikku got it.

"You planted your own sister in there as a spy."

"Took us a while to work out the script but I think it was pretty convincing" he took it out and let everyone listen to the conversation.

"I truly do apologize for Sir Jack's behavior Measter Seymour, I don't know what got into him; he's usually not like that."

"No harm done at all Lady Yuna, with summoners being kidnapped these days it's normal for him to feel paranoid. Though it does worry me, the reputation you must get from having a guardian that openly uses machina it must be rather damaging."

"Sir Jack is a great guardian regardless" said Yuna "sure he has his faults, but I would never think of replacing him. He's done so much for me. He's had faith where no-one else would…he walks his own path no matter what anyone else says about him, and he sticks by me no matter what so…so I could never…"

"Oh I see" said Seymour in understanding "you have feelings for him."

"W-what…?!"

"It's perfectly natural that some guardians and there summoners can get attached to one another on their pilgrimage. That is a good thing for as I said before true love is the only way to defeat the un-defeatable."

"B-but I don't feel that way about…"

"Of course you don't" replied Seymour "but the seeds of love are there in your heart. For you see true love is the only way to summon the Final Aeon successfully, but a bond between you two would never benefit Spira."

"W-What do you mean?"

Everyone leaned close to hear what he would say next.

"Simple Lady Yuna, I ask for your hand in marriage to benefit Spira."

"I knew it" said Jack.

"You want Yuna to get married?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, think about it Lady Yuna, the daughter of a high summoner and the leader of the Guado, it would truly make Spira happy and help unite our two races together."

"B-but my pilgrimage…"

"You don't have to give me an answer straight away" he said "you're welcome to think it over for a while. Now I've held you up long enough you may go."

"Yuna you won't really do it will you?" asked Sarah.

"I-I don't know…"

Jack shut the device off and put it back in his ear right before the door opened.

"He-he asked me to marry him" said Yuna.

Everyone gathered around Yuna.

"A Guado and a summoner overcoming the barriers of race well it would give Spira something cheery to talk about for a change" said Lulu.

"It's nothing but a passing dream that would be forgotten quickly" said Auron.

"Plus with Yuna's goal it would be a short marriage and not very fruitful" said Jack.

"But still" said Yuna "if my getting married would help all of Spira then maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing this but if it would bring joy to people then..."

"Do what you believe is right then" said Jack "it's your life."

"I'm going to the far plane" said Yuna "I'm going to see my father and think on this."

"The far plane…?"

"Go on, we'll be right behind you" said Lulu.

Everyone headed to the far plane and they stopped in front of a large portal.

"Question:" said Tidus "when somebody dies a summoner sends them to the far plane, right? So their souls or whatever they are they go the far plane right? But that's the far plane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there too, do the dead people live there or something?"

Jack felt uncomfortable with this new information.

"You thinking those funny thoughts again, ya" said Wakka "don't worry you'll see once we get there."

Everyone headed for the portal but Jack, Auron and Rikku stayed behind on the steps.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah Jack come on" said Sarah.

"I do not belong there" said Auron.

"You're scared" said Tidus.

"Searching the past to find the future…that is all there is there, I need it not. You'd better be going."

"You're not really going to see the dead more like your memories of them" said Rikku "people think of their relatives and the pyre flies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person nothing else. Well have fun."

"What you're not going either Rikku?" asked Tidus.

"I keep my memories inside" she said.

"Huh?"

"Memories are nice but that's all they are."

"Jack what about you, think of all the people we could see" said Sarah.

"I'm not interested Sarah" said Jack "let the dead rest, they don't need us disturbing them, if you want to go though go ahead."

Sarah gave up and left.

_Oh what's wrong Jack feeling afraid or guilty?_

Sarah went through the portal with Tidus and they both arrived at a large circular platform floating in the air. Wakka, Lulu and Yuna were around the platform looking at illusions of people they lost. Khimari stood guard near the entrance to the real world.

Sarah walked over to where Yuna was standing in front of her parents. "Those are your parents?" she asked.

"Yes."

"They look so happy together."

"I've decided" she said as Tidus came near "I remember when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin that would make everyone happy…wouldn't it?"

"The question isn't whether it will make people happy or not Yuna the question is for how long?" asked Sarah.

"I'm sure Sin won't come back this time, Jack did say it wouldn't after all and for some reason I believe him. I know; I must do what everyone wants not just what I want."

"Yuna, you're allowed to be a little bit selfish in life" said Sarah "if all you do is serve others then you'll never truly be happy."

"It's not just about my happiness" she responded.

"Then let's go tell Seymour" said Tidus.

"Before that give Sir Jecht a call" said Yuna "go on."

Tidus and Sarah gave each other worried looks. He didn't come and he didn't because he was Sin.

"See he's not here that means he's not dead" Yuna pointed out.

"…"

"Sarah" said Yuna "don't you have anyone you want to call?"

"Yeah but how do I do it?"

"Just think about them."

Sarah thought and five people showed up.

There was a man that looked like a middle aged Jack and a woman with silvery hair resembling Sarah, and next to them was a young woman with long black with pale skin floating behind two small children.

"So many" said Yuna sadly.

"Is this your entire family?" asked Tidus.

"My parents" Sarah pointed to the man and woman "and that" she pointed to the young woman in front of the children "that's Tomoe my…my sister in-law."

"Y-you mean, Jack was…married?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah" Sarah looked down "and that's Daniel and Rachel" she gestured to the children "my nephew and my niece, Jack's children."

"Wow" said Tidus.

"Jack he…he never said anything" said Yuna.

"You're telling me" said Sarah "he hasn't spoken about them once since they died, always acting like they never existed and I hate him for it. We were a happy family all of us yet the instant they die he throws away all the memories and acts like it was just a simple dream."

"Sarah I'm sure that's not true" said Yuna.

"Yeah, maybe it's just his way of copping" said Tidus.

"You think" she responded "I was unconscious when they all died; I asked him how it happened and do you what he said? He looked right into my eyes and said "Sarah there dead what more do you need to know?" then he told me he'd just tell me when I'm in my twenties; like he never cared at all. Hell he even gave you Tomoe's ring."

Yuna looked at the ring Jack gave her "this is…hers?"

"He acted like that huh?" asked Tidus. "Oh great, I think I just figured out why I hate my old man so much."

"You did?"

"When they were together my mom didn't even look at me, I guess I grew envious of him. Then when he disappeared my mom was devastated she was never the same, I blamed him for that. I was told that when a loved one dies the one left behind just gives up living so it can join its mate. But with Jack he still has you to take care of so instead of doing that…"

"He just pretends they never existed so he can avoid the pain" said Yuna. "That's why he didn't come; he knew if he saw the people he loved he wouldn't be able to act anymore. He wouldn't be able to ignore the memories; he didn't want you to see him like that."

"Jack…"

"Yeah I was told that sometimes it hurts so much that you wish that were actually true" said Tidus.

"Jack really does care Sarah" said Yuna "he cares so much that he even ignores his own problems to take care of you. And he tells me that I…that I should care about myself more…he-he really is a hypocrite, but he's a good one" she said with a smile.

"Oh, what am I going to say to him when I go back?" asked Sarah "I want to hate him but I can't do that after figuring all that out. Now I feel like the bad guy."

"I think…you should help him through it" said Yuna "he can't keep all these memories buried forever, eventually he won't be able to, and" she fingered her ring "maybe you should give him this back."

"No Yuna, you should keep that" said Sarah "I don't know why but I know Jack gave you that for a reason, he never does anything without good reason, he trusted you with that memory so you should keep it."

"Right, I will."

"Well, need some more time?" asked Wakka.

"No we're ready" said Sarah.

"Did I miss something?" asked Lulu. Tidus laughed nervously.

Jack waited outside and felt everyone coming back.

"So did you see what you wanted there?" asked Jack.

"Yes" said Sarah.

A spirit came through the portal followed by five others.

"Lord Jyscal!?"

"Everyone" said Sarah. Jack turned away not wanting to see them. Sarah ran to them.

"They do not belong here" said Auron "Yuna send them."

Sarah looked as if she was being told something and then her family vanished.

"Lord Jyscal."

"He is Lord Jyscal no more, send him now" said Lulu.

Yuna did the deed and grabbed a sphere that the man dropped.

"Jack" said Sarah.

"We should leave now" he said.

"They told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault" said Sarah.

_What?!_

"Oh, is that all?"

"They said you'd know what it meant."

"I…see."

They all headed back from the far plane and Wakka spoke up about what happened. "What…what was that right now, what that really Lord Jyscal?"

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent" said Yuna.

"I would think he was sent once" said Lulu "but he stayed on Spira. Something a powerful emotion could've bound him to this world, such things happen."

"That's against the rules isn't it?" asked Rikku.

"It means he didn't die a clean death" said Auron.

Everyone gathered back at the Measter's mansion. "I'll go and give my answer to Measter Seymour" said Yuna.

"Yuna" said Auron "Jyscal is the Guado's problem not yours."

Yuna left but Jack grabbed her and pulled her back "not so fast, have we forgotten the part about no private conversations?"

"But Jack…"

"But nothing, you're taking one of us in there with you Yuna."

"Yeah no breaking agreements" said Sarah. Yuna glared at Jack and took Sarah with her. Jack then stood guard by the door and activated his ear piece.

After a while of waiting and hearing Yuna asking Lord Jyscal how he could help. Now Jack wished he wasn't a wuss that could've looked back then maybe then he could understand what any of it meant. Then Tidus informed everyone on Seymour leaving and Sarah called Yuna outside.

"They say Seymour went to Macarena temple."

"Macalania temple" Wakka corrected.

"Aye" said Tidus.

"What I don't get is…why would the lord Measter head off without a peep to anyone?" asked Wakka.

"Something isn't right with him, that's why" said Jack.

"Oh not this again" said Wakka.

"Seymour is dangerous" said Jack "he wants something by marrying Yuna, but he doesn't want the good of Spira."

"Are you sure about that Jack?" asked Yuna.

"I'm never wrong" said Jack "He and another Measter participated in operation Mi'hen something there religion doesn't allow, that says there's corruption at the top of the food chain, all the people here were shocked when they saw Jyscal come out of the far plane, and they seemed confused and sure that they gave him a good sending and only a fortnight after the man dies his son mysteriously rises up to take his position and then he takes an interest in Yuna, and asks for her hand in marriage and then vanishes right after that. Anyone with a history like that isn't what you call trustworthy and as you said yourself Wakka 'when people have power they seek only to use it.'"

"This is madness, Yuna you're not really listening to this are you he's smearing a Measter, in front of his own home no less!"

"Jack…" Yuna made up her mind "is correct" that got a lot of gasps "I could sense that Seymour had some ulterior motive but I didn't know if it was right or not, but now I know for sure."

"But Yuna…"

"But nothing Wakka" she said sternly "I trust Jack with my life and with the safety of the group, and I see no reason to change that. Sir Jack will you continue to follow me on my pilgrimage?"

"Of course" said Jack.

"I will too" said Sarah

"And I wish to continue my lessons in strategy as well" she said.

"Just say the word Yuna" said Jack.

And with that they left Guadosalem.

They camped out for the night and Jack continued his lessons with Yuna.

"That's good you're really improving."

"I still can't beat you though" Yuna complained.

"Well of course not, I've been doing this longer than you have" said Jack "I don't want to go pushing you way too far."

"But I have to defeat Sin and possibly Seymour I should train more."

"Yuna regular training helps, intense training every day does not" said Jack "remember you're not alone in all this we'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you Jack" said Yuna. She felt the ring on her finger and felt a little guilty, but then she remembered that Jack and entrusted her with it for a reason and she wasn't going to let him down "So few people ever take the time to do things like this with me."

"I'm sure there just not sure how" said Jack.

"You might be right."

"Like always" Yuna slapped him on the shoulder. "I deserved that one."

"But it makes me wonder what if I can't defeat Sin? What would my father think?" since Jack was a father himself at one point she felt it was best to get advice from him.

Jack clenched his fist just barely so Yuna could see it letting Yuna know he had a small flashback "your father did what he did for you Yuna" he said looking straight at her "he didn't do it for Spira as many believe, he did it for you so you would be able to live life to its fullest."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what any father wants for their children" Jack responded. Yuna was sure she saw it before Jack looked in another direction; it was a tear coming from one of Jack's eyes. There was proof, he remembered his own children very well, she got up and hugged him, she wanted to tell him she knew but all she could say was "thank you for listening Jack."

Jack returned the hug "thank you for putting up with my boring lessons."

"Jack your lessons aren't boring stop putting yourself down, isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Oh now you're turning that against me, I am teaching you too well" said Jack back to his normal self.

'Jack is doing all he can to help me, so I should return the favor' thought Yuna.

Sarah watched the two and then saw Rikku and Tidus sneaking off to talk alone as well meaning those two could possibly get together. Even Wakka and Lulu were seriously talking about that whole marriage incident; it seemed like just about everyone was hooking up these days.

"Now Yuna time for a little self-defense moves" said Jack.

"Jack I got you this for your birthday" said Yuna.

"Yuna I told you-"

"Well I got you a present anyway so open it" she snapped.

"Okay" he opened the box and found "a collar with a leash?" there was a collar with his name on it and return to summoner Yuna on the back of the tag.

"Yep so we should take a walk, my pet."

Jack woke up, 'a little creepy but preferable to my other dreams.'

_Oh come on you know you liked that dream._

'Compared to my nightmares almost anything is preferable.'

_What about Wakka in a thong?_

They both shivered at the thought 'never bring that up again.'

_Agreed, how about Lulu in a thong instead?_

Jack slapped his ear. _No, then how about Rikku and Yuna in bikinis? Come on now Jack I'm a part of you we both know you want to see that._

'Aye, but it will be a while before anyone even me convinces her to do something like that.'

"Jack" said Tidus "we're leaving soon we're about a mile away from the thunder plains."

"Call Auron, Sarah, and Rikku we need another meeting before we go" said Jack.

"Err…yes sir!" he ran off to do so.

"So what did you call us for?" asked Rikku.

"More information and confirmation" said Jack "the reason Sin never dies, is because the final Aeon becomes the new Sin is that correct Auron?"

"What? Jack, how did you reach that conclusion?" asked Tidus.

"Auron has told us that Sin is Jecht but he hasn't told us how, there's no way to become Sin ever mentioned unless you count the Final Aeon which were told defeats it, but we don't know what happens to that afterwards so the best theory I can come up with after hearing what Seymour told us about Yunalesca and her bond with her husband that let her defeat Sin is that a guardian becomes the Final Aeon and then the final Aeon becomes the next Sin. Is that correct Auron?"

"You're smart, too smart some would say, and yes it's all true."

"Wait so if Yunie summons the Final Aeon…?"

"All she'll do is continue the cycle, she won't change a damn thing" said Jack.

"But then we should tell her" said Tidus.

"Tell me what?" asked Yuna who just appeared.

Auron and Jack gave Tidus and Rikku the silence signs. Jack mouthed 'she'd never believe us without proof.'

"We need to tell you" said Jack "that you would look bad in shorts. If you ever wore that along with a halter top and a hood and acted like a clown on top of that your popularity would go down significantly. And you would receive harsh criticism."

"Oh okay" she responded "anyway come on we need to keep going."

"Nice save" said Auron.

"I had a feeling that would help her in the future for some reason" said Jack.

They got to the Thunder plains rather quickly considering the pace they used to set.

"Oh no…" said Rikku "we're here." She screamed when Lightning came down.

They saw a vast wasteland covered with a never ending lightning storm and lightning rod towers were all over the place.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" asked Tidus.

"See the lightning rod towers?" asked Lulu. "The lightning is drawn to them, hopefully."

"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya" said Wakka.

"Meaning we should avoid wide open areas" said Lulu.

Rikku screamed as another bolt came down "I think I forgot something in Guadosalem" she said.

Jack grabbed her and shoved her out front "if I have to go through the puzzles because I'm a guardian, then you have to go through this or leave."

"Okay, okay I'll go, but what do you mean by puzzles?" Jack's glare with those scary red eyes got her to shut up and keep out front.

They began their travels and Sarah was able to sense when the lightning would hit which helped them out a lot. Though she got off Jack's back and mostly led Rikku around so she wouldn't get hit. They stopped for some potions underneath and lightning tower and then got back on the road again where they were ambushed by some lightning fiends. Then they ran into some more lightning fiends. Then they ran into Shelinda again.

"Oh good day" she said.

"For this place I suppose it is" said Jack.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Jack.

"I heard that Lady Yuna and Measter Seymour are to be wed."

"Where did you hear that crap from?" asked Jack.

"The Guado; isn't it good news?"

"How is it good if it would be shortest marriage ever?" asked Jack.

"W-Well…"

"Plus the guys not trustworthy and a complete creep I'd be an irresponsible guardian to let my summoner be alone with him let alone marry him."

"You shouldn't say such things about a Measter!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Jack challenged.

Shelinda shrank under Jack's red eyes "nothing" she muttered.

They continued on and had a few close calls with lightning strikes and then one even hit the tower right next to them.

"Whoa, that was a close one" said Wakka.

"Stop kidding around" said Lulu.

"Yes ma'am" he replied in a more subdued tone.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" said Rikku.

"Can we help you?" asked Jack.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" she kept at it.

"A nervous response" said Jack "in other words she terrified."

Lightning struck again and Rikku dropped to the ground and crawled over to Tidus. "I wanna go home" she said "I hate lightning, I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there, please?!"

"The storm never stops, better to cross quickly" said Auron.

"I know…but just for a little while?"

They all made it to the next lightning rod tower that turned out to also have an Al Bhed shop built into it. Rikku wanted to go in and take a break but everyone else didn't think so.

"Taking a break would be a good idea actually" said Jack "they'll have armor here that will help defend us against the lightning fiends and our supplies are getting low."

"See, Jack agrees with me and he's always right, right!? Please, can we stay!?"

Everyone looked at each other and figured Jack had a good tendency to be right and followed them into the shop.

"I'm…a little tired" said Yuna. She walked over to the receptionist "do you have a room available?"

"Ah, lady summoner, yes just over that way."

"Thank you" she said.

"Yuna" said Jack, he tripped into her "sorry, rest well."

"Thank you Jack I will" she said before walking off. Jack signaled to Sarah by tapping his ear and she turned on her communicator.

Khimari glared at Jack "Yuna resting, stay away."

"Of course" said Jack. He walked over to Sarah and watched her listen to what was going on. He got Tidus to stop saying they had it covered and Yuna was perfectly safe. So he went back to comforting his atraphobic girl friend.

Jack watched Sarah panic and had her tell him everything that went on up there. 'Yuna, Yuna, Yuna, you are far too predictable. This is why I hate being right.'

Now the problem was how to bring this up with the group, he couldn't do that without exposing himself, that was the main weakness with using bugs, but he could pretend to figure it out. No the best way would be to let it play out and then kill Seymour once Yuna thought she was in the clear so she could negotiate with him. Unless he could expose Yuna early that would have to be the game plan.

Course most of the team wouldn't believe him, only those on his side would, and he couldn't count on Yuna since she still cared for her own life as much as a clinically depressed lemming. Why was this so difficult?

Yuna soon came down stairs and Jack picked his communicator out of her pocket "sorry about that" he said.

"Its fine Jack come on we should keep going."

"She's not moving" said Tidus.

"It's not stopping is it?" asked Rikku.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would" said Auron. She screamed as another bolt came down. "Fine, stay here" said Auron.

"All right already" said Rikku. She turned and saw Jack looking down at her with those scary red eyes and ran out of the store. They all got outside and a guy suddenly ran up to them and took a picture before running off.

"That was random" said Sarah.

They continued on through the thunder plains and the armor they bought at the store really helped them along with all the lightning fiends that kept attacking them.

Soon enough Yuna requested they stop under a lightning tower nearby.

"I've…decided to marry" she said.

"Huh, wait a minute back in Guadosalem that was a bad idea" said Tidus.

"I know the Measter has other motives, but I would still continue the pilgrimage" said Yuna "plus think of the joy it would bring Spira."

"What's the real reason your doing this Yuna?" asked Jack as if he didn't know.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a bad liar" he replied "you're doing this for a reason but it's not for the joy of Spira."

"I know what I'm doing Jack."

"No you don't, you're in over your head."

"Jack…"

"Yuna, whatever you hope to gain from this 'union' you're not going to get it. This is Seymour we're talking about."

"You don't know that," Yuna defended "this time I will prove your wrong Jack, it will benefit Spira so I will do it."

"This has something to do with the sphere doesn't it?" asked Auron "hand it over."

"It's a personal matter" said Yuna "and I will still continue the pilgrimage so this is not your concern."

"Fine" said Auron, he had a feeling Jack already knew why. "Next we go to Macalania temple, Yuna will talk to Seymour there and we will wait until their done." He saw Jack writing something down on paper and he gave it to Sarah. They walked past and Sarah put the paper in his collar. Auron read it and sighed. He caught up with Jack "you do know what kind of situation this puts us in?"

"In the long run it should be beneficial" said Jack "but even if it isn't, were guardians, what else can we do but our job?"

"Were about to unleash a huge political storm on ourselves, I hope your prepared."

"I was prepared the day I took the job."

"We both were" added Sarah.

"So let's not dwell on it after all we have an idiot summoner to save."

"She is a hard one to guard."

They continued on their journey through the thunder plains and somehow made it out without being struck once.


	5. Chapter 5

The unknown final fantasy 5

The group was now in the Macalania woods. Rikku was still walking along frightened and making sure no lightning was going to strike again before relaxing.

Tidus stayed back and waited for Jack to pass. "You want to know why Yuna is going through with this."

"Is it that obvious?"

"She wants to negotiate with Seymour" said Jack "but as I told her she's in way over her head."

"But what does she want to negotiate about?"

"If you're told you would need to keep silent till the right time, as this is a truly politically sensitive issue."

"How bad could it be?" Jack stared "that bad huh?" Jack gave him the same note he gave Auron and told him to keep quiet as only those in their group would ever believe it, the others would need to see it for themselves. "What how could she keep this to herself, doesn't she trust us?"

"She doesn't want us caught up in the mess, honorable but stupid, she doesn't realize yet that this is a futile mission. Seymour killed his own father to get power, the kind of man that does that isn't going to just surrender because Yuna marries him. But with Yuna being so self sacrificing, she really doesn't get it yet, and by the time she does get it…"

"Then we'll do something about it" said Tidus "we'll kill Seymour if we have to."

"Yet that would unleash a huge political storm on us" Auron cut in.

"A marital union between the leader of the Guado and the high summoner's daughter; anything we do to stop that is going to cause a huge political storm" said Jack "so gentlemen and girl" he gestured to Sarah "we best be prepared to be wanted in a different way very shortly."

"Shouldn't we tell Rikku?" asked Tidus.

"No" said Jack.

"Why not?"

"Because she's your girlfriend, you tell her and make sure she doesn't tell anyone till the time is right."

"And when will the time be right?" asked Tidus.

"When we get to Macalania temple" said Auron.

"Hey Slowpokes" yelled Rikku. They caught up with the group.

"Well Yuna shall we go?" asked Jack.

"Yeah" she responded "soon we'll be at Macalania temple, I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah well we best get going so you can get your new Aeon."

"And the wedding" Yuna added.

"That too" Jack admitted.

"Yuna are your really going to go through with that?" asked Sarah "you know that he's not trustworthy."

"I know I can have him do the right thing" Yuna argued "I mean come on Sarah I'm trying to prove your brother wrong for a change; you should support me on this."

"Sorry Yuna, he's family so by default I have to support him, and he does have a better record than you do."

"Figures" she said.

The group kept moving through the woods with Jack staying close to Yuna. The fiends here were noticeably stronger than others and they attacked on sight when they saw Jack in the group forcing everyone to fight. Sure it was good training but it was tiring as well.

Soon they ran into a familiar face.

"Hey" yelled Barthello as he ran up to them. "Have, have you see Donna?"

"She's been kidnapped then" said Jack.

"You don't know that, we just got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!"

"Calm down" said Auron.

"But if anything happens to her…"

"Running around in a panic isn't going to help. Right now you have to keep cool and search."

"But- -"

"Guard your emotions and then your summoner" said Auron.

"…Your right" said Barthello.

"Shall we search?" asked Auron.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you Sir Auron" he did the bow and left.

Rikku looked to go after him but stopped "what's up?" asked Wakka.

"Oh I just wanted to wish him good luck is all" she replied.

They continued on through the confusing winding woods, and kept running into tough fiends that were determined to kill them. Finally Jack said enough and grabbed one of Rikku's grenades and added a ton of shadow power to it before throwing it into a crowd of powerful fiends. The explosion was heard all over the forest and Jack pulled the rest of the surviving fiends into the shadows when everyone was blinded by the smoke and had the fiends slashed, cut and gutted and then left out for the other fiends to see before they disappeared. After that no more fiends came for them.

"Wasn't that a little excessive?" asked Auron.

_Wasn't excessive enough if you ask me._

"If I wanted to be excessive I'd would've blown up most of the forest so no; that was perfectly reasonable."

"Jack" said Yuna "you could've hurt someone by doing that, don't blow things up whenever you're annoyed."

"But Yuna…"

"But nothing, no more blowing things up unless it's necessary" said Yuna.

"Yes mother" said Jack. Yuna hit him on the shoulder as she went by.

Then Auron stopped on the way out of the forest. "Wait. It is here…somewhere."

"What's here?" asked Tidus.

"Is this really a good time for a detour?" asked Jack.

"It won't take long; it's something you should all see." He used his sword to cut his was through and make a path.

Everyone followed him and they came to a pond at the end of the trail that was in front of a large tree.

"What is important about this place?" asked Jack.

"This is what spheres are made of and where they are created" answered Auron. "It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

Something began to come out of the water and it looked like water forced into the shape of a square with a sphere like thing inside it.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places" said Auron. Jack shot it with the shotgun and the water only reformed, but the sphere in the center was damaged. The enemy then cast fire on Jack who blocked the brunt of it with flame retardant clothing.

"Allow me" said Lulu, she cast blizzard on the enemy and the enemy then cast thunder in response.

"It changes elements" said Jack "Lulu always cast the opposite spell that the enemy casts, it's the only way we'll do any real damage, everyone else on the front line, don't let the enemy get either Lulu or Yuna!"

Everyone worked together obeying Jack's instructions and the enemy was actually defeated rather quickly to everyone's disappointment, they expected a challenge. A sphere of some kind was left behind in the pond that they fought the enemy over.

Tidus went and picked it up. "Whoa this is old, I don't know if you can play it back" said Wakka.

"Jecht left it here ten years ago" said Auron, "Play it back."

The sphere showed a younger Auron and some weird guy that had to be Yuna's father walking through a city.

"What are you taking?" asked Auron.

"Well you said it was gonna be a long trip" said Jecht from behind the sphere "we'll be seeing a lot of neat things right? So I thought I'd record it all on this. To show to my wife and kid ya know?"

"This is no pleasure cruise" said Auron in exasperation.

"Hey Braska" Jecht turned the sphere to him "Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where are the cheering fans, the crying women?"

"This is it" he replied as he turned to face the sphere "too many goodbyes- - people think twice about leaving." Auron walked past him to be on the way.

"Hmm…if you say so" said Jecht "well it better be a lot more colorful when we get back; a parade for Braska vanquisher of Sin!"

Braska chuckled "we should go, day will break soon."

The screen faded and then emerged again in front of a store in a place covered in ice and snow.

"Auron can you stand a little closer to him?" asked Braska from behind the sphere. Auron sighed and walked to the left next to Jecht. The first time Jack and Sarah actually got to see the man, tanned skin, muscular and covered in tattoos, but between him and Tidus, Jack simply couldn't see too much resemblance, he must've taken after his mother. Braska raised the sphere a bit "good that should do it!"

"What's the matter afraid I might bite?" asked Jecht.

"Jecht…" said Auron in exasperation.

Jecht walked forward "Braska you should take one too, it would be a great gift for little Yuna!"

"I suppose" said Braska.

"Lord Braska…" said Auron "we shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"

"What's the hurry man?" asked Jecht.

"Let me tell you what the hurry is" said Auron following Jecht off screen.

"Auron" said Braska.

The screen faded again.

"What was the point?" asked Tidus "he wasn't on some pleasure cruise."

"I think there's more" said Rikku.

They checked the sphere again, this time it was showing the area they were in right now.

"Hey" said Jecht as he faced the sphere lying on the ground "if you're sitting here watching this…it means you're stuck in Spira like me. You might not know when you get back home, but you better not be crying. Although I guess I'd understand, but you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine, remember you're my son. And…well…uh…never mind I'm not good at things like this." He walked away and the screen faded again.

"He sounded almost serious but it was too late" said Tidus.

"He was serious" said Auron "Jecht had already accepted his fate."

"His fate?" asked Tidus.

"Jecht…he…he was always talking about going home to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures- - to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira and Braska's resolve…it happened gradually but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

"So then, he gave up going home?" asked Tidus.

"That was his decision" said Auron. It was after hearing that diversion that everyone got ready to leave.

"So he accepted there was nothing he could do and left that for you" Jack concluded "clever."

"What do you think when you see it?" asked Tidus.

"I see a man that loves his son, but has all the emotional knowledge of a teaspoon" said Jack "he never knew how to express his care so he did it in other ways, its common amongst inexperienced fathers."

Tidus was then reminded about what he saw in the far plane and didn't comment on what Jack said. If nothing else he knew more than anyone here what his dad really meant, takes one to know one after all.

The group had finally gotten out of the Macalania woods and now they were in that frozen place they saw in Jecht's sphere. There was the shop as well as they saw it back then.

Then they ran into a familiar face "hi there" said Tidus.

"Would you look at this?" asked Clasko "they left me behind again."

"Yet they trust you enough to look after their last Chocobo, that's something" said Jack.

"I guess" he responded dejectedly, the Chocobo chirped "oh you want me to scratch you?" He scratched the Chocobo's neck "there good boy."

"You're good with animals" Jack noted.

"Nah, just Chocobos" said Clasko "I've always been able to tell how they feel. Maybe I'd be a better Chocobo breeder than a knight, huh? What do you think?"

"If it's something your good at and enjoy doing then by all means, pursue it" said Jack.

"Huh, if I'm good at it and I enjoy it…you know I might just give it a try, but the others might not let me go."

"You are your own person, you're not a servant, if being a breeder is what you want then go for it, what they think or say doesn't matter" said Sarah.

"Y-Yeah your right" said Clasko "they've always treated me a like a servant boy anyway so why not make a living out of it, that's what I'll do, thanks you've been a great help!"

Yuna shivered behind Jack "everyone let's take a small rest here."

Jack took his jacket off and handed it to Yuna "here."

"Jack…?"

"That should keep you warm enough I'm fine as I am." _Oh giving the girl your jacket, smooth move Jack give her clothes to encourage her to remove them, reverse psychology at its finest. _Jack slapped his ear.

"Thank you Jack, but won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine, it's me" he told her. Yuna put it on and it was a little big for her but she didn't mind and showed how cold she was by the way she wrapped herself up. "Okay let's go inside."

They entered the store and welcomed the warmth they felt upon entering.

Then Jack had a run in with Maechen once again "I heard Lady Yuna is to wed to Measter Seymour. It is great news I'd like to congratulate her."

"She's not getting married to that sociopath as long as I have something to say about it" said Jack.

"You would truly get in the way of a Measter's wedding, and insult said Measter as well?"

"She's going to continue her pilgrimage so you have no right to complain; besides the joy of a wedding like that wouldn't last long."

"I suppose your right, but you should still be careful, stopping such a union will not be taken lightly."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Jack" said Yuna "I should be fine now you can have your umm…coat back."

"You keep it, you obviously need it more than I do" said Jack.

"Are you…sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you then" she put it back on "it's kind of heavy though."

"It also serves as a kind of armor" said Jack "so you being the one that we're protecting do need it more. Plus, you are the team's main healer so you need more protection" he said as a strategist ending any argument before it could start.

"Right" Yuna replied nervously.

"Still nervous about this wedding?" asked Jack.

"Weren't you with yours?"

"What?"

Yuna caught her slip up "oh sorry Jack, I was thinking of someone else" she saw Sarah glaring at her from behind at Jack at nearly blowing it "anyway I'm nervous but I'm sure it will go well."

"No, it won't" said Jack.

"Jack, you're my guardian, you're supposed to be supportive of my decision!"

"I am supporting and caring about you by telling you it will end badly."

"I'm sure it won't" said Yuna "I'm sure I can prove you wrong?"

"And if I'm right?"

"Then you can say I told you so."

Jack smiled "I'll hold you to that Yuna, but if I'm right then I won't want to."

"And I'll hold you to that" said Yuna with a smile.

"Say Yuna have you ever been to a real wedding?" asked Jack.

"No I'm afraid I haven't."

"Oh" Jack's mind thought up all kinds of evil schemes "then you don't know about the brass endurance tradition."

"The Brass Endurance tradition?" asked Yuna.

_Oh Jack, such an evil scheme for someone that says their enemy is a sociopath._

"Well it's a tradition that if a woman isn't marrying a man for love she wears one of these on her right hand." Jack got a pair of Brass Knuckles from his pocket. "I bought them for you just in case."

"I wear those" Yuna took them and looked at them "what do I do with them?"

So Yuna admitted she wasn't marrying for love, good "you show your husband your frustration by punching him on the nose as hard as you can run away and yell…adios fucker de madre; this makes him respect you more as his wife."

"Really?" asked Yuna, making it clear she was a little skeptical.

"Yuna it's me, I'm always right, don't you trust me?" asked Jack. His shadow morphed into a laughing horned devil, but Jack quickly morphed it back to normal.

"I don't know…"

"Yuna I predicted a fish would come out of the water and sing to us" Jack pointed out. Yuna couldn't argue with that and asked how to put them on. "Simple just put the fingers of your right hand through like this; close your hand into a fist and when asked to kiss, sock him and yell: adios fucker de madre, and then run for it."

"Got it" said Yuna "I'll punch him as hard as I can!"

"That's the spirit the harder you punch him the more he'll respect you and honor any wedding wishes you have, all men respect strong women after all."

"Thank you for telling me Jack" she said with a slight bow.

Auron approached Jack later "what was that all about?"

"A back up plan in case we don't arrive in time" said Jack "I know it's not much, but I had to come up with something."

"So Yuna's going punch Seymour and run now and say whatever it is you told her to yell" said Auron.

"Then we'll catch her and tell her that we found Jyscal's sphere. She doesn't have to know about this little deception" said Jack "though it would be nice to see it actually happen."

"And what if she finds out?" asked Sarah who overheard.

"Having Yuna angry at me is a small price to pay as far as I'm concerned, she has a big heart she won't stay mad for long;" said Jack "anything to keep her away from that sociopath Seymour." Jack wasn't about to allow the wedding to happen and neither were his comrades, but maybe…

"_Do you Lady Yuna take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

_Yuna punched Seymour and broke his nose "adios fucker de madre!" _

_K.O!_

'Tempting, but I can't let the wedding happen, no matter how much I want to see that.'

They all left the shop and headed further to Macalania temple which wasn't too far apparently. Then Tromell appeared again "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised of course; Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

"That's fine" said Yuna "one question: would I be able to continue my pilgrimage even if I marry?"

"I'm sure he'd be thrilled my lady" said Tromell. "Lord Seymour wishes nothing else I'm sure."

Yuna turned back to them "goodbye" she said.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Jack.

"Well we must follow Guado tradition" said Tromell "I'll have to ask you to wait here a while longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

"No" said Jack "did you forget our terms; one of us has to be with Yuna at all times."

"It is sacred tradition that will not be broken you heathen" hissed Tromell.

He found a gun in his face "and this is a weapon, a fully functioning weapon, get the point?"

"You…"

"Sir Jack is right" said Yuna "the agreement still stands, Sarah will you come with me?"

"Sure Yuna" she got off Jack's back.

"Remember what I taught you Yuna" said Jack.

"Yeah, I remember" she said with more spirit "I'll make sure he feels it."

"That's the spirit."

"Well goodbye for now" said Yuna, she left with Tromell and Sarah.

"What have you been teaching Yuna?" asked Lulu.

"What, you really think I would teach her something dangerous on the most important day of her life?" asked Jack "what kind of guardian would I be if I did that?" His shadow morphed into a horned laughing devil again and Jack quickly turned it back.

Khimari glared at him "Jack, teach Yuna, bad lesson."

"Innocent till proven guilty" Jack responded.

"Oh no" yelled Rikku.

"Al Bhed" yelled Wakka. Everyone looked and saw Al Bhed on snow mobiles driving around Yuna, Tromell and Sarah.

Everyone ran over to them and the Al Bhed jumped off their snow Mobiles and surrounded them.

"Stand back" said Auron.

"Thank you" said Tromell. He tried leaving with Yuna but she broke away from him and stayed with her guardians; "Lady Yuna?!"

Jack got out his pistol ready to shoot but then the Al Bhed ran off, that didn't look good.

"Rikku" shouted the lead Al Bhed on top of a hill. He yelled some more things at her in the Al Bhed language and a huge tank emerged from the other side of the hill. He said some other things to Rikku and she panicked.

"Oh no!" yelled Rikku.

"Translation?" asked Jack.

"He's going to use an anti magic field on us!"

"Get them" yelled the head Al Bhed. The autonomous tank (with a big cannon) charged and stopped in front of them and released a small flying ball and star like thing in the air that hovered above them. Lulu cast fire but nothing happened.

"Damn, that thing really works."

"Lulu, Rikku, Yuna, stay in the back until that thing is taken care of, Yuna summon as soon as it goes down" said Jack.

"Right!"

"Auron, Tidus, Khimari, attack the main tank, Wakka, you're with me in getting rid of that thing up there."

"Aye" he replied without question, it wasn't good to argue with Jack during combat after all, not unless you wanted to commit social suicide. The front line attacked the tank as instructed wearing down its armor.

Jack and Wakka attacked the negator as it hovered in the air. Jack missed but Wakka hit it and did some good damage. Wakka didn't have long to gloat though as Jack fired and hit this time destroying the negator.

"Yuna, Lulu" he called.

Yuna summoned Valefor to the field and used its overdrive to attack the tank and do some great damage to it. The front line jumped in right afterwards and attacked the tank doing some great damage, Rikku stole a high potion form the tank; Jack saw the tank was charging up for something and warned Yuna to raise the Aeon shield.

"Shield" ordered Yuna. Valefor raised its shield and waited. As Jack predicted the tank unleashed a large beam from its cannon straight at Valefor's shield. Valefor took some damage from it but survived in good shape.

"Dismiss the Aeon and get back to back line to heal the front, it's going to bring out the negator again" said Jack.

"Right" Yuna dismissed Valefor and ran to the back and began casting Curaga on the front line, Lulu cast Thundaga on the tank just to get an attack in and then the negator was released again.

"Khimari, swap places with me and guard Yuna" ordered Jack. Khimari retreated and Jack took his place "Wakka, same job as before." Jack switched the pistol for the shot gun and saw the tank open up to reveal a machine gun. Jack shot the gun quickly and disabled it. Auron and Tidus attacked together, and Rikku threw a grenade into the cannon.

The explosion damaged the cannon, and Wakka had taken down the negator "Yuna summon and finish it!"

Yuna summoned Ixion and had him use its overdrive skill on the cannon. The cannon shook with electric sparks and exploded ending the battle.

"My lady" said Tromell. He led Yuna and Sarah away without another word.

"Rikku" yelled the head Al Bhed that sent out the tank. He said something to Rikku and then Rikku replied in Al Bhed, then the leader replied with a single sentence and ran off. Jack saw Wakka getting suspicious and knew the jig was up.

Rikku laughed nervously "I told him I was a guardian I guess I had to really" she said.

"How come you speak Al Bhed?" asked Wakka.

"Remember when I told you you'd regret your phrase 'the more the merrier'" said Jack "surprise."

"Wait, you knew about this?!" he turned to the others who looked away. "You knew and you didn't say anything, Jack I'm not surprised at, but you two knew and you didn't tell me!?"

"We knew you'd be upset" said Lulu.

"Hey wait" said Wakka "if Jack knew then why didn't he say something just to shock me?"

"I promised Yuna I wouldn't" said Jack.

"Hold up, Yuna's in on this too?!"

"Yunie is my cousin" said Rikku "my father is her uncle."

"Oh I don't believe this" he paced around "all this time I've been travelling with an Al Bhed, a heathen and worst of all she's related to Yuna!"

"If that's the way you choose to see it" said Jack.

"You're wrong" said Rikku "we have nothing against Yevon."

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina" Wakka pointed out.

"Jack uses them too and you don't complain about him" Rikku retorted.

"That's different" said Wakka "Yuna values him too much for us to get rid of him, so we have to tolerate him."

"You're too kind" said Jack "though by that same logic, Yuna would value her cousin so you have to tolerate her presence as well."

"This whole new stretch here" said Wakka "her entire tribe use machina, Sin was created because people used machina!"

"You got proof, show it to me" said Rikku.

"It's in Yevon's teachings, not that you'd know!"

"That's not good enough!" exclaimed Rikku. "Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Is Jack the only one that can think for himself?!"

"Then why don't you and your good friend over there tell me, where did Sin come from" challenged Wakka.

"I don't know" admitted Rikku "but that doesn't mean you should believe everything you hear! If you do everything they say without thinking then nothing will ever change."

"Nothing has to change!" Jack simply observed what Rikku would say next.

"You want Sin to keep coming back?" she asked incredulously "there might be a way to stop it you know!"

"Oh great another Jack" said Wakka "Sin will be gone once we atone for our past transgressions."

"And when will that happen?" asked Rikku.

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"

"Why do I even bother?" asked Rikku.

"That's what I wonder" said Jack "but I've gotten to Yuna."

"You have too much influence over her" said Wakka.

"Rikku" said Auron getting everyone's attention "will this move?" he stood beside a snow mobile.

"Yes" Rikku ran over to it and showed him how to work it.

"We're not using that are we?" asked Wakka.

"If you'd rather walk…" said Jack.

"Come on Wakka" said Tidus.

"WHAT?!"

"Getting angry just because you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed…you guys got along fine till now didn't ya?"

"That's different, I mean…"

"Well I don't really claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed but…I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"

"Lulu?" he turned to her.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed" she replied.

"Ha" he walked off.

"Let him go and give him time to think" said Auron.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this?" asked Lulu.

Khimari flipped one over and rode off on it.

"Better than Khimari does" said Tidus. Lulu got on with Tidus leaving Auron with Rikku "hey Jack, there should be enough room at the back for you" offered Tidus.

"There's no need" said Jack "I have my own way of getting there that's faster."

"Are you sure?" asked Rikku.

"I'll be there waiting for you wondering what took you so long" said Jack.

"Oh is that a challenge I hear?" asked Rikku.

"Do I have to teach you this lesson again?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah, well your on Jack" yelled Rikku "well get there long before you ever do!"

"Surprise me" said Jack. Rikku got Auron on her snow Mobile as fast as she could and sped off and Tidus and Lulu sped off right after them. Once they were all out of sight Jack sank into the shadows.

On his way through the shadows he saw Tidus and Lulu directly above him and listened to what they had to say.

"I hope you're not too mad at Wakka" she said.

"Hey, not at all" said Tidus.

"Thank you."

"Say what do you think of Rikku?" asked Tidus.

"Me? She's…fun to be with."

"That all?" asked Tidus.

"Well, I can tell she's not a bad person.

"Yeah but to Wakka, she's just another Al Bhed, or one of Jack's friends. Really what is the deal with those two anyway?"

"Wakka and Jack's conflict is mainly philosophical" said Lulu "they simply have opposing views on how Sin should be defeated; I try to side with Wakka but…"

"But what?"

"Don't tell Wakka I said this but many of Jack's points do make a lot of sense, in fact Yuna seems to think so as well. It's not too hard to see why, an eternal calm; that would be good if it happened."

"Yeah and Yuna wouldn't have to be sacrificed" said Tidus.

"Oh, so you know about that?" asked Lulu.

"Auron and Jack told me back in Djose" said Tidus in a dejected tone "what an enthusiasm killer that was."

"Sorry we just didn't know how to break it to you."

"What about this wedding?" asked Tidus.

"What about it?"

"What if Seymour turns out to be untrustworthy or he tries to do something to Yuna would we stop him?"

"As Yuna's guardians we do have to protect her from anything, but a Measter…while he would never do anything if he did for no good reason then we would have to step in, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" said Tidus; he swore he could hear Jack say 'you almost blew it.'

"Hey do you think a human could ever become Sin?"

"A rather random question" Lulu remarked. "Sin is the incarnation of crimes we have committed, no-one truly knows what it is and there really isn't a need to."

Jack had heard enough and he kept moving through the darkness to his destination, he had a naïve summoner to save 'don't let her out of your sight Sarah I'm almost there.'

The group ended up at the entrance and walked across a long bridge made of ice to get to the main temple.

"Ha we made it" said Rikku "we proved Jack wrong, we got here before him!"

"You called?" Rikku jumped in fright and saw Jack right behind her "what took you so long, I've been waiting for the last ten minutes."

"B-but you and us, w-we…" Rikku stammered.

Jack walked right past her "you'd think she'd have learned by now."

"Hey that's one of Rikku's good points, she never gives up" said Tidus.

They approached the way into the temple "halt" ordered the guard "the likes of her and a heathen that openly carries machina are not welcome in this hallowed place."

"We are guardians" said Jack "now move it before I move you."

"A machina user and an Al Bhed: guardians, preposterous!"

"It is the wish of Lady Yuna" said Jack "you can collect her if you wish and see what she has to say about this."

The gate guardian saw too much confidence in Jack's eyes to be brave enough to do it and stepped aside. Wakka had also caught up by that point and followed everyone in.

They first met Shelinda "there you are, so Lady Yuna is getting married."

"Out of the way" Jack pushed past her.

"Everyone come quickly" said Sarah "they took Yuna away but you have to see this" she said keeping up the act.

Auron went into the act as well "what happened?"

"Come on" Sarah pulled him into one of the side rooms and everyone followed. Sarah grabbed a sphere from Yuna's bag "look at this."

A small holographic version of Lord Jyscal appeared "what I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully for I will tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me a Measter of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado and even the summoners. If he is not stopped he will surely bring chaos and destruction upon Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from this world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds, but whoever is watching this…I implore you to stop Seymour. Stop my son!" The hologram faded.

"Wonderful" said Auron.

"That's all I needed to hear" said Jack.

_Oh so now were starting the see the true face of Yevon. And Yuna knows it as well, their practically giving us victory, Jack we can kill Seymour this time, don't waste the opportunity! _'I don't plan to.'

"Will Yuna be alright?" asked Rikku.

"The man killed his own father, what do you think?" asked Jack. He headed off.

"Where are you going?!" asked Wakka.

"You saw it didn't you, Seymour's bad news" said Tidus.

"But he's a Measter!"

Jack turned around and punched Wakka right in the face knocking him down "are you a guardian or not?! Did you not swear to protect Yuna no matter what, if not, then stay out of the way!" Jack dragged Tidus out of the room with him.

Lulu quickly got Wakka back on his feet and took him as well saying to at least hear Seymour out. They got to the steps and had a guard in the way. Jack and Khimari quickly took care of that problem and let the group through to the cloister of trials.

They crossed an ice bridge to get to the main chamber and Auron stopped Wakka "we will protect Yuna from any threat, even if that threat is a Measter; that is our duty as guardians."

Wakka laughed nervously "this can't be happening."

"If he is truly at fault" said Lulu "it must be done."

"Seymour" yelled Tidus.

"Please be silent" said Seymour "Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth." Jack shot one of his guards dead with his shotgun. The other one got on alert.

"We know everything you slime" said Jack "we're taking our summoner back, weddings off."

The other guard charged the approaching Jack and Jack twisted and bent his enemy's arm the wrong way and shot him point blank range.

"My, my so violent" Seymour commented.

"Your next if you don't surrender" said Tidus.

The doors opened and Yuna came out and saw them all "But, why…?"

"We know everything Yuna, we saw Jyscal's sphere" said Jack.

"You killed him" said Auron.

"What of it?" asked Seymour "Lady Yuna certainly you knew of these things did you not?" Yuna's expression gave it all away "well then, why have you come here?"

"I came…I came to stop you!" she said with a great amount of courage.

"I see" Seymour replied "you came to punish me then." He slowly approaching making Yuna take a few steps back and Jack stood by her, he was quickly followed by Tidus, Auron, and Khimari. "What a pity" said Seymour; all of Yuna's guardians then surrounded Yuna. "Ah of course, protect the summoner at all costs, the code of the guardian. How admirable. Well if you're offering your lives I will have to take them." A couple more Guado guards came out of the shadows and stood by him.

"Jack I'm sorry" said Yuna "you were right about him all along."

"We can do that later Yuna" said Jack "right now for Jyscal we need to take him down. Will you help us?"

"Yes" said Yuna getting her resolve back, she readied her staff "I won't let you get away with this Seymour!"

"Measter Seymour" said Wakka in panicked tone.

"So be it" replied Seymour.

Seymour cast shell on himself and his guards cast the protect spell on themselves as protection against Jack's gun. Tidus attacked one of the guards who responded by healing himself with a potion instantly.

"Rikku" said Jack.

"Way ahead of ya" she ran and stole the guard's potions and got back before Seymour could cast Blizzagra at them. Khimari defended Rikku and Rikku healed him with a potion as thanks. Auron and Tidus then attacked one of the guards together and slew him.

Yuna got next to Jack on the front lines "you may be a Measter but I will still fight! I will kick your ass for what you did to Lord Jyscal!"

"Your eyes, they burn with resolve…beautiful" said Seymour.

"Measter, we must stop this" yelled Wakka. Seymour didn't say anything in reply "ah this can't be happening!"

"Khimari, Rikku, left front line" ordered Jack "take care of the other guard, leave Seymour to us."

"Yuna keep her safe" said Khimari.

"Will do" said Jack; he pulled out his chainsaw from the shadows. "I should've killed you in Luca when I had the chance Seymour, but I guess now works as well."

"So much anger, it seems I'll have to quell it with your death" said Seymour.

"Come and try" responded Jack.

The second guard avoided Khimari's spear but Lulu cast Firaga at him taking him down.

"All alone now Seymour" yelled Tidus.

"Fool, a summoner is never alone" Seymour pointed up and a chain with a grappling hook came out of a portal.

"Yuna, get ready to summon" said Jack.

The chain went into another portal and pulled out Anima, _it still looks like a chicken in chains._

Jack ran forward with his chainsaw to hold it off long enough for Yuna to summon. Khimari got in front of Yuna to guard her while she summoned her new Aeon. Multiple giant icicles fell behind Yuna and a blue woman in skimpy clothing broke out of them and got in front of her.

_Whoa, now that's my kind of woman, a real ice queen._

'Any woman is your kind of woman' thought Jack.

Everyone sat back and let the battle of the Aeons commence. Shiva as Yuna called her fought back with ice attacks and even attacked herself with ice to heal but then Anima got to use its ultimate attack. Shiva was dragged underground and slaughtered. Jack then revved his chainsaw with shadow power and did a diagonal cut across Anima slicing Anima in half.

"Nothing left now" said Jack.

"That power that defeated Anima it will be mine" he declared.

"Over my dead body" said Jack.

"That can arranged; very easily."

"Aye it can" Jack shot with a gun hidden in his sleeve and it went right through Seymour leaving a noticeable hole. "I made that just for you" said Jack "now, die."

Seymour knelt down in pain trying to stop the bleeding; Yuna went over to him. Seymour looked up at her "Yuna, you would pity me now?" Yuna stared at him not sure what to say and Seymour fell backward, dead.

Jack went over to the corpse and shut the eyes "rest in peace."

The doors opened and out came Tromell with two monks "Lord Seymour, what happened here?!"

"What…what have I done?" asked Wakka.

"Wait it's not our fault" said Tidus.

"Don't bother, they won't listen to us" said Jack.

"You did this?" asked Tromell.

"Yuna, send him" said Auron.

"No, stop stay away from his traitors" yelled Tromell.

"Get out of the way so he can sent" said Jack.

"Never" they took Seymour's body away before Yuna could do anything.

Yuna fell to her knees in shock "traitors?"

"We're finished" said Wakka.

"We need to leave now" said Jack "they could set the guards on us at any moment."

"Hey now wait just a minute Seymour's the bad guy here right, we'll just explain what happened" said Tidus.

"We just killed their leader and ruined what should be a joyous wedding day; do you really think they'll listen to us? What we need to do is escape now while we still have time" said Jack.

"But we have Jyscal's sphere don't we, can't we show them that?" asked Sarah.

"…We need to leave now" said Auron.

They all went out the door behind him and saw the bridge was gone and below them was to Jack's dismay another puzzle. "There trying to delay our escape."

"Screw it" said Jack "everyone close your eyes now!" everyone did at the sound of Jack's order and Jack had them all pulled into the shadows and transported to the other side of the bridge.

"Huh, what…how did we get to the other side of the bridge?" asked Yuna.

"Not important we have to escape now" said Jack he grabbed Yuna by the hand and pulled her along.

They made it to the main hall and saw Tromell showing Seymour's body to the guards. "They escaped so quickly?!"

"Now, we have to move before he fully organizes the guards" said Jack.

"No" said Yuna taking her hand away from Jack "please give us a chance to explain."

"No need I already know what I'll tell the other Measters" said Tromell.

Jack stabbed Tromell in the gut with one of Sarah's knives and punched him out "JACK!?"

"We have to go now!" he dragged Yuna along with him and pushed past the other guards allowing the others to follow.

"Why did you stab him!?"

"Because they're not going to listen no matter what we say; we killed their leader, and a Measter they won't care what evidence we have!"

"After them!" Tromell cried "they murdered Lord Seymour!"

They ran back across the bridge and saw a couple of guards running after them, but Jack manipulated the shadows beneath them and made them trip allowing everyone to get away. They got back outside on the ice and made it out into the open frozen lake and two Guado guards got in front of them. They called something that looked like a combination of a Yeti and something from Starwars episode V. The Yeti thing got in front of the Guado guards and everyone was ready for battle.

Jack punched the ground and shadow spikes came out of the ground and impaled the Yeti like thing. The Yeti stumbled and then punched the ground causing it to crack. Jack grabbed hold of Yuna before they fell and shielded her from the impact of the fall. Sarah grabbed Khimari as they went down.

Jack sat up with Yuna still on top of him groaning, everyone looked around and saw they were beneath the lake and they saw the bottom of Macalania temple.

"That was rash action in stabbing Tromell" said Auron.

"We needed to get away; we both know he would've never listened; besides it wasn't a fatal injury."

"But Jack we had Jyscal's sphere we could've convinced him-" Yuna began but Jack cut her off.

"Yuna if I killed your father right in front of you and then told you he was the bad guy would you care about any evidence I showed you or would you only want to see me dead?" Yuna kept quiet knowing the answer to that question. "Exactly, we killed a Measter of Yevon and their leader, even if we showed them Jyscal's sphere they would execute us anyway for meddling in Guado affairs."

"Us, what do you mean us, you were the one that killed Measter Seymour, you're the assassin here Jack not us" said Wakka.

"And you were part of the group that aided me in the killing" Jack pointed out "it doesn't matter who actually did it; as far as the Guado are concerned we are all equally guilty of the crime."

"Now were traitors" said Lulu.

"I'm sorry all this is my fault" said Yuna "I wanted to confront Measter Seymour about his father Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgment."

"Yuna, the man killed his own father, did you honestly think you could reason with a man like that?" asked Jack. _Your one to talk Jack._

"I know" she replied "I knew it was a hopeless venture but I-I wanted to try and resolve it without bloodshed so I didn't tell anyone, and I ended up making us all traitors, I'm such a failure."

Jack sensed Auron was about to speak up and went before him "Yuna" he got her attention.

"Yes?"

"Why do we fall?"

"Huh?"

"We fall so we can learn to pick ourselves back up again" he surprised her by hugging her in front of everyone "that was stupid but you got away alive and with a future and that's what's truly important."

"Yet now I'm a traitor, what would I do now?"

"We're your guardians Yuna, regardless of what you choose next Sarah and I at least will always stand by your decision."

"Yeah Yuna, we're still with you, don't give up now" said Sarah.

"…Thank you, Jack, Sarah…"

"Hey what about me?!" asked Rikku.

"And don't forget me" said Tidus.

"Khimari stay with Yuna too."

"Thank you everyone" she said with more light in her now. "Jack, are you not going to say I told you so?"

"Never, but I did tell ya. Auron, are you still with us?" asked Jack.

"Heh, I always was the trouble maker I suppose so I'm in. The only real issue now is Yuna's pilgrimage, are you going to continue?"

"Is Yevon going to allow it?" asked Yuna.

"The Fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners" said Auron "not the temple or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us…then we will defy Yevon if we must."

"Whoa" said Tidus.

"I can't believe you said that" said Rikku.

"Works for me" said Sarah.

"Sir Auron…?" asked Lulu.

"We've already killed a Measter so why not, once Sin dies no-one will listen to them" said Jack.

"Count me out" said Wakka.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Jack.

"We have to atone, to make up for the Sins we have committed. Of course…it's not like I ever liked Measter Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal…and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? NO way!"

"But still we have transgressed and must face our punishment" said Lulu.

"We'll go to Bevelle then" said Yuna "we'll speak to Measter Mika and explain what happened."

"Yuna there's one small issue with that plan" said Jack "the higher ups of Yevon are corrupt and don't follow their own laws, Kinoc even supported the use of Machina against Sin and got away with it, who's to say Mika isn't as corrupt as he and Seymour are?"

"We still have to try Jack; we can't give up on Yevon just yet!"

_Think about it Jack a chance to show Yuna just how corrupt her religion really is. Break down her faith, and draw her closer to you._ Jack listened and really considered that. 'It could actually work, and it would get the others on my side. Plus Yuna will probably do it anyway so…'

"Yuna…"

"Jack I know it seems like a long shot but…"

"Your right" said Jack.

"I know I can prove to you that…what?"

"Your right, it was wrong of me to consider going against Yevon with only this incident."

"… … … … …" the silence was deafening from everyone.

_But this will happen first Jack, who would believe you would admit to being wrong?_

'Fuck you.'

Jack soon found a bunch of weapons at his throat "spill it imposter who are you and what have you done with Jack?!" asked Yuna.

"Tell me where my brother is now" demanded Sarah.

"I admit I'm wrong and this is the thanks I get" said Jack "typical."

"Hey wait" said Sarah, she checked her brother's pulse "ah ha, Jack's using reverse psychology!"

"Reverse what?" asked Rikku.

"It's all part of your plan Jack, you don't want Yuna to go to Bevelle and Yuna knows you don't want her to go to Bevelle, so you tell her to go so you'll creep her out, and make her rethink her decision since you're acting like this!"

'Should I give her points for making a lot of sense?'

"Jack is that true?" asked Yuna.

"Crap, my evil plot has been exposed" said Jack playing along with it "so Sarah you don't agree with me?"

"I think we should give it a try" she said "you never know Jack, there is a very small miniscule chance you'll be wrong."

"That's not very encouraging Sarah" said Yuna.

"Sorry Yuna but you have to admit he does have a good track record of being right, but still it's worth a try we shouldn't give up all hope just yet."

"Yeah this time we might just prove Jack wrong" said Tidus.

"That's fine with me" said Wakka "we atone and we prove Jack wrong about Yevon, two birds with one stone."

"Your record of proving me wrong doesn't say much Wakka" said Jack.

"Yeah Jack always kicks your butt when it comes to being right" said Sarah "so now Jack's going to be right because Wakka says he's wrong, nice going Wakka, you had to jinx it."

"Hey!" Everyone laughed; even Auron and Khimari gave a chuckle or two. "Man how can you all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel or something."

"You're too edgy," said Lulu "listen to the Hymn and calm down."

"Is that coming from the temple?" asked Tidus.

"Yes its Yevon's gift, that sooths the hearts of the faithful" said Yuna.

"That must be why I'm on edge" said Jack.

"Jack I'm sure that Measter Mika will listen to us" said Yuna.

"Is that me or yourself your trying to convince?" asked Jack.

"I…" Yuna got determined again "I'll prove you wrong this time Jack I will!"

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then…" Yuna got a light smile "then you can say I told you so."

"When that time comes Yuna, I won't want to."

"Hey the singing stopped" said Lulu.

"There's something here" said Wakka.

"The ground" said Wakka.

"Sin!?" yelled Yuna.

"The toxin, watch out" said Lulu.

Jack looked around and saw he was alone in a white void "Where am I?" The void faded and Jack saw a battle zone and then saw himself in his military uniform fighting other soldiers. "This is Pyongyang."

The scenery changed and then it was Afghanistan, Finland, the Sahara, The Yukon, Antarctica and then finally London during a prison riot.

"Why am I being shown all this what does it mean?"

The scene then changed back to the room filled with corpses all spilling out blood and the wall painted with blood saying _the voice is a lie_. The scene then showed his wife and children dead, slashed open and lying in a pool of their own blood. Jack was even holding the machete he used back then and the same clothes. The scene played back in his head at how it happened over and over. He stumbled towards the scene and knelt down in the pool of blood. "I'm so sorry, all of this, I should've saved you but I wasn't good enough."

Tomoe to his shock turned to him as he remembered her doing the first time "thank you" she said before she truly died.

"Thank you, but…but why, why would she thank me before dying?" Sarah's words then rung through his mind.

"TOMOE" Jack woke up alone by water. The ring he gave Yuna was in his hand, she must've taken it off at some point. Someone stirred near him proving he wasn't alone. He looked over at Lulu and saw she wasn't injured.

_Not the ideal person to wake up next to, but she does have a good figure. _Jack slapped his ear.

"You awake yet?"

Lulu took a glance around "where are we?"

"No idea, all that matters is that we've been separated from the group. Stay here and make a small base, I'll go out and look for the others."

Jack left Lulu to start collecting materials and soon found Tidus and Auron fending off a giant bird like fiend. He shot it with his shotgun getting their attention.

"Good you made it too" said Tidus.

"Neither of you have Yuna?"

"Isn't she with you?" asked Auron.

"No I woke up with Lulu, she's at our base right now, come on." The four of them reunited at their base.

"So the others might still be out there?" asked Auron.

"If we were scattered across the desert its likely they might have set up bases as well" said Jack "based on the time it took to find you two we can't be that far apart. Finding them shouldn't take too long assuming they weren't defeated."

"There are some powerful fiends in this desert but they should be fine" said Auron "Yuna is the one to worry about other than Aeons she doesn't have much in the form of attack."

"Yuna will be fine" said Jack "I trained her in the event something like this happened. It's her getting captured we need to worry about not surviving."

"What about Sarah, isn't she in danger too?" asked Lulu.

"Sarah will be fine, if nothing else she'll find us before we find her."

Sarah was already awake and next to Khimari, "Stay put, we will be found" said Khimari.

Sarah thought and searched her bag and found a mirror "Khimari, I have an idea let me up on your shoulders."

Tidus covered his eyes as he saw light coming from the hills in front of him. "Hey, why is the light coming from there? The sun's behind us."

"That's Sarah, she's signaling to us by reflecting the sun light, it's an old trick to get rescued in the desert, and if it's coming from that height she's probably with Khimari."

"Let's go then" said Auron. They ran over to the light and then a huge worm burrowed out from under the ground and got in their way. Sarah used her mini-binoculars and saw a huge worm but also a large sword. "Khimari that way someone's fighting a fiend with a large sword!" Khimari knew that could be Auron and followed Sarah's directions. The found them fighting a giant worm that could suck things up, "Khimari get me on the thing's back I can see its weak point."

Khimari nodded and mimicked what he saw Jack do and Sarah landed and the worm didn't notice. Sarah ran up and stabbed the spot she saw. The worm faltered "Jack!"

"Sarah" he looked up and saw her.

Khimari joined them and gave the final blow with his spear killing the worm, Sarah jumped to Jack before the thing fully disappeared into Pyre flies.

"So Yuna isn't with you two either" said Tidus.

"No, sorry" said Sarah.

"Well we've gotten most of the group back together" said Tidus trying to remain positive.

"Yet we're still missing three members" said Jack "Wakka will be the one most lost here, the other two should be fine."

"Yeah Rikku told me she used to live in a desert and Jack made sure Yuna knew what to do if she was separated from us" said Sarah."

"We'd best go find him first then" said Auron.

They soon found Wakka hiding nearby under some tent attacked to a piece of machinery.

"Wakka" called Tidus. Wakka noticed them and got up "You alone?"

"Where's Yuna?"

"So you don't know where she is either" said Jack.

"Damn it" said Wakka kicking the metal "first I lose Yuna and then I get ambushed by machina! Great day I'm having." Sarah found a chest at Wakka's tent and looked inside to find an Al Bhed first aid kit.

"That could help" said Jack "we don't have Yuna to heal our injuries right now so we should use whatever medical supplies we have wisely."

They went forward more and soon ran into Rikku who was camping out.

"Oh! Hey guys! Where's Yunie?"

"So you don't know where she is either then?" asked Jack.

"Umm…there's something I want to tell you, but promise not to say anything" she saw Wakka glaring at her "no glaring either. I know where we are, were on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call home near here. Yunies there I'm sure of it. Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"

"Rescued, you mean kidnapped" said Wakka.

"What does it matter as long as she's safe?" asked Tidus.

"And having some people on our side right now would be nice" said Jack.

"That's right" said Rikku "anyway I will take you there if you promise…that you won't tell anyone about it, especially not Yevonites okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed."

"Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"

"Gimme a break what are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

"She's accusing them of being themselves and that is all that needs to be said where their concerned" said Jack.

"Exactly" said Rikku "Yevon did something really bad to us before."

"Well you Al Bhed must've deserved it" said Wakka.

Tidus groaned "can't you guys talk about this later?"

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island, promise?" asked Rikku.

"Make the promise or we're leaving you behind" said Jack.

"Oh alright" Wakka gave in "lead the way."

"You got it" said Rikku.

She led the way and soon they were ambushed by more Al Bhed machina.

"Let me handle this" said Rikku "I can take them apart piece by piece" Rikku ran over to one and stole a key mechanism from it and the thing fell apart. Lulu cast Thundaga on the second one and destroyed it instantly. They continued with Rikku giving them guidance and fought a few enemies that ambushed them in pitfalls. The fact that Rikku could use the Al Bhed healing potions and could read all the signs really helped them out although Wakka wouldn't admit it.

"Rikku is it much further?" asked Sarah.

"It's just over this hill" said Rikku she walked up to the top and screamed. Everyone ran up to her and saw a huge metal city being attacked by all kinds of fiends and the sound of gun fire with some Al Bhed voice screaming the same thing over and over on the announcement system.

"What, Yuna's down there?!" cried Wakka.

"Of all the places" said Lulu "let's go."

They got the city entrance and saw plenty of Al Bhed shooting down fiends and one got chased and mauled. Rikku ran over to him and asked who was attacking the answer wasn't that surprising.

"Yevon…Guado…" he passed away.

"Keyakku, Keyakku?!" Rikku kept shaking but he wouldn't move.

"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed" said Lulu.

"Seems Seymour's death was the perfect excuse to wage war against those they didn't like" said Jack.

Someone spoke to them in Al Bhed, they looked it saw it was a bald man and Rikku talked back and called him father in Al Bhed. He walked over to the corpse and closed its eyes "You Rikku's friends? Well don't just stand there come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our home!"

"Who was that?" asked Tidus.

"Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed, he's my dad."

"Where are the summoners kept?" asked Jack.

"In the summoner's sanctum" said Rikku "if Yunie was rescued we'll find her there."

"We won't just rescue Yuna will we?" asked Tidus.

"We only care about Yuna, anyone else can save themselves we're not everyone's guardians" said Jack.

"Jack" said Sarah.

"Fine, but we'll still save Yuna first" he added.

"Right" said Sarah.

They ran into the city and into the first hallway "above us" said Jack. A Guado warrior jumped down and summoned three bomb fiends. Jack shot the Guado with his pistol. Tidus attacked one of the bombs and it grew bigger.

"Stop you can't attack those things directly" said Rikku "two more hits and they'll explode."

"Then how do we beat them?!" A bomb cast fire on Auron who had to endure the burn marks.

"Jack I see a weak point" said Sarah. Jack took her and threw her onto one. Sarah stabbed it and jumped the next one and stabbed it and then the last and took it down. She ran back onto Jack's back "let's go."

"Aye" they followed Rikku through to the next hall, and heard Cid speak in Al Bhed over the announcer.

"Oh no" said Rikku.

"What did he say?" asked Wakka.

"We have to get underground" said Rikku "that's where the summoner's sanctum is; this way!"

Another Guado warrior with dinosaur like fiends ambushed them and Jack pulled them into their own shadows to be rid of them "what just happened?" asked Tidus.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go for Yuna" said Jack.

They followed Rikku who led them through another hallway and Jack simply slaughtered anymore Guado guards on the way as a way of getting rid of any annoyances.

"This place is done for" said Wakka.

Rikku looked down "Your right; your right, Wakka. We Al Bhed, we…we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then my dad brought the Al Bhed back together again. If we put our minds to it and worked together then we could build a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our home back again…but now…why did things have to turn out this way?"

"Rikku…" she turned to Wakka's chest "damn those Guado! What are they thinking?!"

Fiends surrounded them.

"Enough of this" Jack summoned spikes and tentacles from the shadows and from his back and either impaled the monster or tore them apart. He then summoned one tentacle with a serpentine head and had it go straight for frightened Guado's neck. Everyone stepped back in fear at the bloody sight as the tentacle tore off the Guado's head, and then tore the heart of its chest before gulping it down. Another Guado guard tried running but another tentacle grabbed it by the leg and held him up in front of Jack. The serpent tentacle then in the most graphic display yet tore out the victim's spine through his ass.

_Yes Jack, show them how powerless they truly are; make them suffer for stealing Yuna._

"Whoa, Jack what was that?!" asked Tidus.

Jack turned to them with red eyes and the tentacle baring its fangs at them "nothing important" he said as he turned back and had shadows rip the door out of their way; he dispelled the tentacles and went in. Lulu followed out of worry for the others in there and everyone else went as well being Yuna's guardians.

"YUNA" called Jack.

"She's not here" said Donna.

"So we have to save you too, wonderful" said Jack. Everyone else quickly joined him.

"Wait just a moment; we have to perform the sending."

Isaaru came forth "they died protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending."

Isaaru's little brother Pacce ran up to them and asked "hey what's sacrificed? The Al Bhed said summoners were being sacrificed what does that mean?"

"It means the summoner gets killed at the end and nothing changes" said Jack.

"Killed…?" asked Pacce.

"Pacce…" Isaaru tried to explain.

"The summoner dies and Sin comes back ten years later nothing changes and the death is in vain" said Jack "that is what sacrificed means."

"That's not true" yelled Isaaru "we bring the calm and give people ten years of peace, the death is not in vain!"

"If Sin always comes back then the death is nothing but a distraction" said Jack "nothing but pitiful escapism, the fact you think your own deaths make a difference is even sadder."

"Big brother why didn't you tell me?" asked Pacce.

"He didn't because he knew you'd try to stop him; he didn't want you to know until the time he actually died so you wouldn't be able to do anything about it; selfish, but in its own way kind."

"You know nothing" said Donna "everyone lives in constant fear of Sin! If our deaths can give anyone any hope then we'll go and one day Sin may be gone!"

"You want to die for Spira" Jack pointed his pistol in her face "then just the say the word I'll gladly accommodate."

"Jack have you lost your mind!?" asked Lulu.

"Those with no will to live are better off dead" said Jack "well, what's your decision, you can't live now just to die later; do you want to live or die?" Fiends appeared and Jack had the shadows come up and spear them "the choice is all yours live for something or die for nothing."

"I…"

The earth shook "another time then" Jack went off in the only direction possible with Sarah getting on his back knowing better than to say anything. Everyone followed him as well; they didn't want him killing any other summoners; with Jack now displaying new power and being unstable Yuna was the only one that could hope to calm him down.


	6. Chapter 6

The unknown final fantasy 6

Everyone followed Jack up a ramp and into a new room where Cid and other Al Bhed where scrambling to get everything ready.

"Is Yuna on board?" asked Jack. Cid ignored him and kept giving orders. "I asked you a question" he had a gun to the back of Cid's head "is she on board?"

"No she's not" replied Cid, he turned to face Jack "what will you do when you find her anyway, send her off to die in Zanarkand?!"

"I don't plan on it; I promised her I'd find a new way to defeat Sin and that promise will be fulfilled."

"You, who are you?"

"Jack."

"Don't you forget those words then Jack, because if you do I'll make sure you regret it."

"From Yuna's uncle I'd expect nothing else" Jack took his gun away. "So you don't know where she is?"

Cid looked at some holographic projection of the world "course not, that's why we're looking for her using this Airship!"

"Wait we're inside an Airship?" asked Sarah. The ground rocked and Wakka fell over in shock. Everyone felt the airship move up and the ground above them opened up revealing the sky to them.

"A flight a thousand years overdue" said Cid.

The airship took off into the air and the Al Bhed started singing that whole Hymn of the Fayth that to Jack's chagrin was a catchy tune; now it was stuck in his head.

Rikku looked sad though "what's going on?" asked Wakka.

"We're…we're gonna blow up our home" said Rikku.

"How?" asked Lulu.

"With one of the forbidden machina" said Cid. He gave the order to fire and missiles were fired out of both sides of the ship and went towards the Al Bhed city. The explosion was impressive and so big that the ship felt the shockwaves even as it was speeding away at full speed.

Cid laughed and said "return to sand" in Al Bhed.

Sarah went to Rikku "come on don't worry Rikku, I'm sure you'll build a new home soon."

"Yeah what she said" said Wakka "come on, Boom, like happy festival fireworks!"

"You can cram your happy festival you big meanie" Rikku snapped.

Sarah kicked him in the shins "insensitive douche!" she and Rikku walked off from Wakka. Lulu looked away from him when he looked to her.

"Are you sure you can find Yuna in this?" asked Tidus.

"I'm using a sphere Oscillo-finder; if she's out there I'll find her!"

"A sphere Oscillo-finder…?" asked Jack.

"An ancient machina, I don't know how it works either okay so don't bother asking!"

"And you still use it?" asked Lulu in bewilderment.

Cid laughed "I don't know how this thing flies either" Wakka shivered "All because of the Yevon taboo on machina, were running around in the dark here!"

"It's because of lift, acceleration, and a downward force that this thing flies" said Jack "that is simple its' how the sphere works that's interesting."

"You actually know how this thing flies?" asked Lulu.

"Would you mind explaining it, we've been wondering that for a while now" said Rikku.

"I'm not that good at teaching" said Jack.

"Oh come on Jack, you're always right, please?"

"Fine, now listen because I don't like to repeat myself." He explained the basics of what lift and acceleration were and then how the ship used propellers to get a downward force so it didn't need a take off ramp. Some got it but there were still a few that didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Lulu mostly got it but she was still weary of Jack due to what she saw him do earlier. She had proof now that Jack was hiding some truly monstrous and dangerous powers, Yuna had to know. She had to know about the unstable monster she had allowed to, become her guardian.

Auron then had a discussion with Cid about what to do once Yuna was found.

"You want to rescue Yuna and then what? You want to keep her safe, correct? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?"

"Of course" said Cid "if she continues this fool pilgrimage she'll die! Sure as if you killed her yourself! No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece to her death! When I save her I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"

"Even against her will?" asked Auron.

"Better than a dog's death" Cid retorted. "And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!"

"You sound more like a parent then an uncle" Jack commented.

"Any family I have is worth saving no matter the cost" said Cid.

"Glad we agree on that" said Jack.

"You do know that Yuna will not give up her pilgrimage?" asked Lulu.

"That's what I'm counting on" said Jack showing red eyes.

Lulu stepped back and sought out someone else who had to have answers, it was only now she regretted not having a better relationship with her.

"Sarah."

"Yes Lulu?"

Sure it was a long shot, but this was Jack's sister his own flesh and blood she had to know something, and even if her loyalty to him stopped a lot of questions she could possibly be tricked into revealing something.

"Can we talk in private?"

Sarah looked surprised and then nodded, Lulu led her to a quiet spot and began.

"I wanted to ask about your brother" she began, she continued seeing that Sarah wasn't taking that too well from her expression "I just wanted to know more about his power out of interest, he's never really told anyone else about them, I thought you might know something."

"In other words your frightened of it" said Sarah "it's alright I know, it is scary but I know he's on our side he'd never use it against one of us."

"Yes, but do you know where he got it? Did he always have it or did he get it another way?"

"He got it, but I don't know how, the last thing I remember was being stabbed and then waking up in a crystal and then Jack could do all those things like shooting powerful bullets out of his weapons without even loading them."

"A crystal…" Lulu thought back and remembered Yuna did say she found them in a crystal.

"So I really don't know that much about his power either" said Sarah "although" Lulu paid close attention "whenever I see Jack slap his ear and right before that it seems as though he's talking to someone, he even told me how Yuna caught him in the mosquito lie. I asked him about it once if ever hears voices but he avoided the topic and asked me not to bring up again."

That sent Lulu's thoughts in many different directions. It wasn't definite but it did fill in a blank with a possible answer. "So Jack could be possessed?"

"No" said Sarah "I would know if someone was impersonating Jack or controlling him" Lulu thought back to all the times Sarah was able to tell instantly it was Jack and gave her that one "it's more like there's something living inside him that gives him this power, something that shouldn't be there, he has it under control, but I worry sometimes."

Lulu left that conversation a little bit wiser, but with a lot more questions, she had one question about Jack potentially answered yet now new ones took their place, still she got more out of that conversation then she expected too.

The pilot yelled out in Al Bhed "you found Yuna" yelled Cid "show it on screen!"

Yuna was shown in a wedding dress with Seymour of all people as the groom holding her close by.

"Where was that?" asked Jack.

"The palace of Saint Bevelle" Lulu answered "Heart of Yevon."

"We're invading the biggest and most well armed city in Spira" said Jack "well it's always good to challenged, how long till we get their captain?"

"Heh, heh you've got spirit kid, but still this is Bevelle we're talking about a direct attack won't work on their defenses."

"Oh come on" said Jack "sometimes you need a strategy while other times you just bust through head first, right?"

Cid laughed "that's more like it, set course to Bevelle full speed ahead!"

"Roger" said the pilot, he accelerated and made everyone lose their balance.

"It'll take a while to get to Bevelle from here but meanwhile…"

"We prepare for battle" said Tidus.

"No, we prepare for war" said Jack.

"War?" asked Wakka.

"That's what it will take to get Yuna back" Jack responded.

"Yes" said Lulu "this is Bevelle, we'll go through an army just to reach Yuna."

"And reaching her" Auron added "is only half the battle."

"So we'll have to take out as many security members as possible while we're getting to her" said Jack "then there will be less to stop us when we're escaping."

"Let's start preparing then" said Rikku. She made a run out of the ship's bridge and then the ship rocked and a few small explosions were felt.

Rin came onto the bridge "we're being attacked from within. Some of the Guado that attacked home must have snuck on board."

"You're awfully calm about it" Cid noted.

"I am calm about most things" Rin replied.

"Fiends, there's nothing to do-"

"We go and destroy them" said Jack "if they want a fight then let's do it here where we have the home field advantage."

"Good idea" said Rin "if you need any supplies then please come to me, all profits will go toward the restoration of home."

"Wow pretty dedicated" said Tidus.

"Hey you heard Jack let's kick some Guado butt" said Rikku.

"Khimari, Sarah I need you two to stay here and stop the Guado from making it to the bridge" said Jack "we can't let them take out the pilots."

"Got it" said Sarah, Khimari simply nodded in response.

They all ran from the bridge and Jack now refused to hold back seeing no point.

_That's it Jack don't be afraid, you can do what you please, destroy them, make those that threaten you suffer. _Jack tore a Guado in half and moved on.

"Am I the only one that sees something wrong with that?" asked Wakka.

"He's still on our side and he's killing the enemy who cares about his powers?" asked Tidus.

"If anything he's a lot more productive like this" said Auron.

They made it to the floor of the observation deck and looked out the window and saw a large snake like dragon flying outside the ship.

"Huh, now that's a rare sight" Auron commented.

"Whoa that's huge" said Tidus.

"What is that?" asked Rikku.

"The guardian wrym, Evrae" said Lulu "the great sacred beast, protector of Bevelle."

"The red carpet has teeth" said Auron.

"At least they sent us a welcoming committee" said Jack "I was beginning to think we weren't wanted."

Cid came on over the announcing system "Rikku you read me, we're gonna fight that thing! Get on deck and show em what you've got!"

"There he goes again" said Rikku.

"The ferryman asks a high price" said Auron. They walked to the lift that would take them onto the roof and saw Rin there, "open the hatch we fight" said Auron.

"Evrae is truly mighty, be well prepared" warned Rin.

"Wait we've gotta pay if we lose you die too buddy" said Wakka.

"I have faith in your victory" said Rin.

"Gee thanks" said Wakka.

They all went to the lift that took them up to the roof of the ship.

Evrae rose up from the sea of clouds and flew near the ship; they were then joined by Sarah and Khimari. "The bridge is safe all Guado defeated" said Sarah.

Cid spoke over the announcement system "we gotta keep our distance boys but we can't let her get too far away! You all have to tell me when to move" Evrae moved closer to the ship to the point where it was right next to them and looking down at its opponents. "But tell me quick eh, this rig ain't so nimble ya hear!"

"Understood I'll give the commands" said Jack.

"Not on your own you won't" said Rikku.

They ran up to their enemy with their best weapons out. Jack started by shooting it with his shotgun and Rikku followed up by throwing a grenade into its open mouth. The enemy coughed up smoke and began to charge up for something.

"Move back, move back!" yelled Jack.

"Just a minute" yelled Cid.

Tidus went forth and cast slow on the enemy letting Auron get a strike in. The enemy gave an attack at Jack that should've turned him to stone but Jack blocked with a shadow shield.

"Don't you go falling now!" yelled Cid. The ship moved away from Evrae and Evrae unleashed the attack it was charging up. The beam was shot and dissipated about ten feet from the ship being out of range. Jack shot the beast with his shotgun but that shot dissipated as well. Jack growled and fired from his pistol and hit the beast this time.

"Lulu, get up here and cast magic!"

Lulu obeyed and cast Firaga at Evrae and that affected it but only a little.

Evrae launched several laser like attacks from its horns and they all went towards the group hitting them with varying degrees of damage.

"How bad is everyone?" asked Jack.

Rikku used an Al Bhed potion on the group healing a great deal of injuries.

"This is it I'm hitting it with all we've got" yelled Cid. Missiles were shot out of the ship's side and sent to Evrae. All the missiles hit Evrae dead on with crushing explosions but the damn thing was still flying.

"How many of those have we got left?!" asked Jack.

"Two more rounds!"

"Save them for Bevelle, we can use them to cut off our enemy!"

"Got it, you'd better not die now everyone!"

"It's coming to us" yelled Tidus.

Evrae flew up and dove back in front of the airship using its tail like a whip. Jack blocked with a shadow shield.

"Auron, Khimari, Tidus front line, we're hitting him full force, Rikku back line you have the potions, Lulu, Wakka stay long range!"

"What about me?" asked Sarah; she was ignored once Auron, Khimari, Tidus and Jack attacked Evrae with all they had. Jack shot it three times with his shotgun, Auron lowered Evrae's magic with magic break, Khimari beat Evrae back with his spear and Tidus stabbed his sword right into one of Evrae's eyes.

"Damn it, this things still not dead!" yelled Tidus.

Evrae then cast haste on itself.

"That's not good" said Sarah.

Evrae then inhaled as if charging up for something.

"Move back" yelled Rikku.

"Just a minute!" yelled Cid.

"We don't have a minute" said Auron.

"Lulu, cast wind magic when I give the signal" said Jack.

"Alright" she replied.

Evrae began to breath out "now!"

Lulu cast her strongest wind magic just as Evrae was breathing out poisonous gas. She figured out Jack's plan and had the magic form a whirlwind that sucked up all the gas, then she directed the whirlwind off of the airship to dispel.

"Hold on!" called Cid. The ship started moving away from Evrae. Evrae dove up into the air and got back in front of the ship.

"Anymore ideas?" asked Wakka.

"Khimari, your spear, throw it to me" said Jack. Khimari seemed reluctant but threw it to Jack. Jack charged it with shadow power and threw it back to Khimari "Tidus cast haste on Khimari" Tidus cast haste on the Ronso. "Move back now!"

"Got it, don't be falling now!"

The ship moved away as Tidus used slow to stall Evrae.

"Eh, Jack we already tried this and it didn't work" said Rikku.

"Khimari, when Evrae recovers, and flies back in front of the ship, throw your spear into it."

"You want Khimari to lose his weapon!?"

"Khimari have replacements. Khimari trust Jack to rescue Yuna."

Evrae cast haste on itself and dove back towards the ship, Khimari waited for the right moment and just as Evrae was right next to the ship he threw his spear. The spear accelerated forth with the force of a missile thanks to the shadow power and pierced right through Evrae leaving a large hole in its wake.

Evrae screamed as it fell slowly fell down from the sky.

Then the ship started rocking and giving off smoke.

"Jack that's not good is it?" asked Wakka.

"No it isn't" said Jack.

"What do we do?!"

"Well we're exposed and high up in the air so, Captain do we have any crew members wearing red shirts that we can throw out to lighten the load?!"

"No, everyone wears yellow here!"

"So we have no red shirts either, in that case, HOLD ON!"

The ship went up and then took a dive down back through the sea of clouds and enabled them to see the real sea along with the huge city on top of it.

The ship soon stabilized and swooped down to the city of Bevelle and Jack saw Yuna next to Seymour in that wedding dress again. No woman should wear one of those and look that depressed. Soldiers began firing at the airship and doing no damage with fire arms that weak.

Seymour grabbed Yuna and pulled her up the aisle. The airship fired out grappling wires and the group grinded down those wires all the way to the surface. The soldiers were able to shoot the wires down once the group hit the ground and were faced with about half a legion of soldiers and robots.

"Yuna, we're here to save you" called Sarah.

"All of us" yelled Rikku.

Jack grew shadow claws and ripped through one group of soldiers.

_Yes Jack, don't let that slime steal your beloved, show them pain and terror beyond their nightmares._

'Be quiet, your breaking my focus.'

Lulu, Auron, Khimari and Rikku went ahead of him and engaged the next group that had its own kickboxing robot to help it out.

Jack dragged the robot into the shadows and crushed it like a can. Then the next group of soldiers featured a floating robot that shot explosives into the air that fell near the group. Wakka and Lulu destroyed the robot and then dealt with the two soldiers that possessed flame throwers.

Jack then slashed through another soldier and took his gun and shot another one approaching him and then turned and used the gun's blade to slash the last soldier's throat. Jack sheathed his new weapon and ran up to the altar with everyone.

Jack pointed his new gun as Kinoc was in front of them pointing a gun as well.

"This has gone far enough" said Kinoc. Guards surrounded them with guns.

"Move it chunky or you'll die next" said Jack.

"Stop" said Auron, Jack observed all the guards that kept their guns trained on them; he knew the rest of the group wouldn't survive that. Yuna stared at Jack and they had that talk through eye contact again. Jack got the message and lowered his gun.

Yuna moved away from Seymour and brought out her staff and held it between them.

"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" asked Seymour.

"Yuna" Kinoc put a gun to his throat.

"Your resolve is admirable" said Seymour "All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

_Kill him Jack, kill him now!_

Pyre flies started to appear when Mika spoke up "stop, do you not value your friend's lives? You actions determine their fates."

Yuna looked back at them. "Yuna" Jack spoke up "they will kill us either way, just send him. Don't believe his promises."

"Quiet" said Kinoc.

Jack lashed out and struck Kinoc on the shoulder stunning him and he grabbed Kinoc as a hostage before the guards could react. "You take my summoner and fatso goes over the edge."

"Make him stand down at once" ordered Mika "you can either save your friends or throw them away."

"He won't let him go" said Seymour "I had my suspicions but, now I see it clearly. The guardian is in love with the summoner."

Everyone looked at Jack, true it wasn't that surprising but it was shocking to see him not react or try to deny it.

"Jack is that true?" asked Yuna.

Jack said nothing and pointed his pistol at Seymour while keeping a grip on Kinoc who was short on breath. "One shot" he pointed it at Mika instead "that's all I need."

"Jack, please stand down" said Yuna.

Sarah whispered something into Jack's ear and Jack lowered his pistol and let go of Kinoc. Now the group fell to despair, if even Jack didn't have a plan this time what could they do but watch.

Seymour approached Yuna "Yuna" said Jack "don't you remember what I taught you, about weddings?"

Yuna looked to Jack and they had the eye contact again 'I know what I'm doing, trust me' said Jack.

'Alright' replied Yuna.

"Quiet, don't speak anymore" said Mika.

Yuna walked towards Seymour as well they both looked at each other so he didn't notice Yuna moving her right hand. Yuna then smirked and before Seymour could understand why a piece of metal attached to her right fist went right into his nose at full force.

"Adios fucker de madre!" yelled Yuna as she ran to the edge and jumped as she fell she began to glow and Valefor swooped down from the sky and caught her taking her away.

"Let's go" Rikku set off a flash grenade and Jack handcuffed Kinoc and dragged him along while taking his gun.

"What was that?!" asked Wakka.

"An Al Bhed flash grenade!"

"Lemme go we need to kill that Seymour!" said Tidus.

"We'll kill him again later once we've found Yuna again" said Jack.

"Let me go at once, you will all be punished severely for this" yelled Kinoc.

"Shut it" Jack created a shadow gag in Kinoc's mouth.

"There's only one place Yuna would go" said Lulu as she ran.

"No time to talk we need to break through the security!" said Auron.

"Where did she go?" asked Rikku.

"Puzzle" Jack said with great disdain.

"He means the chamber of the Fayth" said Tidus figuring it out. They ran into a different part of the palace that went down underground.

They stopped at seeing a long spiral stair case going down. "It's too quiet" Lulu "could it be a trap?"

"Well we can certainly find out" Jack shoved Kinoc in front of them and pulled the gag out and then had him half over the edge off the balcony. "Tell us why I should let you live."

"Jack, wait a minute…" Sarah stopped Lulu from interfering.

"He's done this before, he knows what he doing" said Sarah.

"I won't tell you a damn thing, it won't help you anyway!"

Jack pushed him further over "it's in your best interests to talk and tell us something useful."

"Never if I tell you anything they'll kill me!"

Jack pushed him further "if you don't talk then I'll kill you." He pushed Kinoc further and Kinoc was forced to look down and see it was a long way and started to sweat. "Anything you want to get off your chest?"

"N-no never I swore and oath to Yevon I-I won't give in to a traitor."

"Have it your way then" Jack shoved him all the way and grabbed him by the foot before he fully fell, leaving Kinoc dangling by a foot and screaming and wetting himself in terror. Of course piss has to follow gravity's laws too so…well you get the picture. "Pretty heavy I might lose my grip…"

"Okay, okay you win I'll tell you I'll tell you what you want to know!" he yelled in tears.

Jack hauled him up and threw him on the ground "start talking."

"Yevon keeps all kinds of machina here out of sight of the citizens they have done it for years; we have to keep it here for better life and defense! Like the guns!"

"But Machina are illegal, they bring Sin" yelled Wakka.

"T-there are s-some exceptions."

"Is this place trapped aside from the puzzle?" asked Jack.

"N-no g-guards will come once you're f-finished."

"So it's a trap but we have no choice" said Auron.

"What is the solution for the puzzle ahead?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, I swear I don't!"

"Fine" Jack punched Kinoc in the face knocking him out and quickly cleaned his fist "we're not getting anything else out of him, let's just leave him."

Wakka shivered "man, don't want to meet him in a dark ally."

"Jack hates torture" said Sarah "what you saw was him doing what he had to, someone he cares about is at stake here so of course he's not going to merciful. He'd do the same if it was any of us."

"Hey look" said Rikku getting over the shock; it was a keyboard of some kind at the top of the stairs.

"So Kinoc was telling the truth about machina" said Auron "; it looks like Yevon doesn't even follow its own laws."

"Don't mess with it, we don't know what it does" said Jack.

They all went down the stairs as a group and through the tunnel and found another keyboard in front of a water fall.

"Another machina, man" said Wakka. Rikku typed some things on it and the waterfall stopped revealing the way through.

"So this is Yevon's true face" said Auron.

"So Jack was right about Yevon all along" said Tidus.

"So I'm right again, odd how often that happens isn't it?"

"They treated us like dirt" said Wakka.

They kept going and found the entrance to the trials "the entrance to the trials" said Lulu.

"Everyone look" Sarah found some torn fabric on the ground "it's part of Yuna's dress." Khimari took it and smelled it and nodded.

"And there's another" said Rikku.

"I thought I saw something like that back upstairs" said Jack

"She left us a trail to follow" said Auron "smart of her, now we know for sure she's in there."

"Let's go, we can't let this puzzle of all things stop us" said Jack. He ran ahead and went through the door way.

"…Lulu, did Jack just go into a puzzle…first?" asked Wakka.

"Yes…yes he did" she replied finding it hard to believe as well.

"Enough fooling around we need to go as well" yelled Tidus. If even Jack was willing to go that far then he should step up his game to impress Rikku.

Somewhere up there in the far plane Jack was absolutely sure his mother was laughing at him. In reality it was a simple layout, but it was so damn complicated. It took them a good ten minutes to finally get through and a little extra time convincing Jack that destroying the puzzle and possibly the temple wasn't a good idea.

Despite all that hell as Jack described it they got through and made it to the room with the door to the chamber of the Fayth sealed shut. Jack grabbed the door and starting pulling it up.

"H-hey!"

"Fuck off, I'm getting in there one way or another!" Khimari joined Jack and helped him lift up the door. "Thanks" said Jack before he got under the door.

Jack ran in and saw Yuna kneeling before a glowing dome that had a statue in it. What really caught Jack's attention though was the transparent person floating in front of Yuna.

"That's…"

"A Fayth" said Auron as he came forth "they join together with the summoner and together receive the Aeon. They are human souls imprisoned in statues by ancient Yevon rites."

"Cruel, the dead should rest peacefully" said Jack.

"Indeed" said Auron.

"Yet I'm curious, why are you still here?"

The Fayth went into Yuna's body and knocked her out. Jack went to her and picked her up bridal style and felt for her heart. Satisfied he walked out with her in his arms.

"Wait, don't come out" yelled Rikku. Jack was already ready for battle and had the shadows preparing to strike. He exited the place and found guards all pointing weapons at them. Kinoc had woken up and while still shaken he was doing his best to regain his dignity.

"There's no-where to run, you are to stand trial."

"Who says we're running" Jack began to control the shadows and had two tentacles with serpentine heads grow from his back "letting you live was a mistake I'll now correct."

All the guards stepped back in fear until a hand grabbed Jack's. Jack looked down at Yuna who was looking up at him, they stared at each other for a while and then Jack called off the shadows.

"So shall we hop on over to kangaroo court?" asked Jack.

"The high court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred officers of this court seek nothing but the absolute truth in Yevon's name. To those on trial believe in Yevon: speak only the truth" said the Ronso Measter.

"Measter Kelk Ronso" said Lulu.

_Kill them Jack, you know this trial is fraud. Just slaughter them now and save everyone. You'll be a hero._

"Summoner Yuna" Yuna was on the stand wearing her usual clothes and Jack's jacket once more "you have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"

"Yes" Yuna replied not looking down.

"Then consider: you have inflicted dire injury upon Measter Seymour Guado not once but twice…conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection…you even allowed a man with both machina and dark forbidden powers to be one of your guardians, a man that kidnapped, tortured and humiliated Measter Kinoc…these are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

"Your grace…the real traitor is Measter Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!"

"What is this?" asked Kelk.

"Hmm, hadn't you heard?" asked Seymour without a hint of regret.

"Not only that" said Yuna "but he's already dead, he's been staying here as an unsent all this time!"

"It's a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the far plane" said Lulu "Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner."

"Lulu, give it a rest" said Jack "there was no reaction when Seymour admitted to killing his own father or that he's dead. Drop the charade and expose this sham will you?"

"Measter Mika you must send Seymour now!"

"Yuna, he won't send Seymour" said Jack "because he's dead too."

"Wha…?!" Mika chuckled "Measter Mika it-it's not true is it?!"

"Impressive, how did you figure it out?" asked Mika as he exposed the Pyre flies around him.

A loud gasp was heard all around the crowd.

"You exposed yourself by not reacting to Seymour being dead, even though he practically admitted it. There's a limit to how much you can fool someone."

"Indeed I'll be sure not to make that mistake again, guards" guards surrounded Jack "take that one to a holding cell I have something special in mind for that one."

"You're too kind" said Jack as his weapons were confiscated "once I escape you and Seymour are on top of my list."

"Stop, don't hurt him!"

"He's a bigger player in this than you know" said Mika as Jack was led away. "It is death that truly commands in Spira. He attempted to lead you all away from that path and that is unacceptable."

"But what of Sin?" asked Yuna "I am a summoner my lord like my father before me. Is it not my duty to stop the death that Sin brings?! Is that a futile mission as well?! Have you been deceiving us all this time?!"

"Not at all" said Mika "no matter how many summoners give their lives Sin will never be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight give us all hope. So there is nothing futile about dying to fight Sin."

"Never futile, but never ending" said Auron.

"So Yevon is nothing but a simple circle of never ending suffering that you sell to people as Hope?!"

"Of course it is" said Mika "we have to tell people something after all. If we straight out told them that Sin will never be defeated they would go into eternal depression, by doing this we give them hope for a bright tomorrow. Those that question this message are the world's true traitors!"

Yuna was thrown into the place known as the Via Purifico by herself. 'No I can't give up I can't turn my back on everyone now.'

She dusted herself off and zipped up her jacket remembering it could be used as armor as well and got running down the hall with her staff out. She made a first right turn and ran into some fiends. She summoned Ixion and had him attack one. A flying bat like fiend struck Ixion and Ixion attacked back and defeated the last fiend. Yuna nodded and dismissed her Aeon and moved on. She made another right turn in this basic maze and ran into Khimari.

"Yuna, sorry we left you alone."

"No need to apologize let's just find the others and leave." Khimari nodded and followed Yuna's lead. Soon enough fiends got in their way.

"Khimari fight."

"No, I'll handle this" said Yuna, she summoned Shiva and had her do battle and easily defeated the entire army. "Let's continue" said Yuna with confidence. Khimari kept following Yuna's lead, was this really the same girl he'd been protecting when he left Besaid?

Soon enough Yuna stopped at seeing Auron at the end of the path "there must be an exit somewhere. We search!"

"No" said Yuna "first we find the others that are here whilst mapping out the area then it will be easier for us to defend ourselves while we search for an exit." Auron chuckled "what's so funny?"

"Yuna sound like Jack" said Khimari.

"Well someone has to be the strategist" said Yuna "and he gave me lessons, so I'm sure I could lead."

"Don't ask us to follow you if you want us to follow orders" said Auron "command it and prove you're capable."

"Right, just like Jack said be assertive and let them know who's in charge. Follow me then, Auron your with me on front, Khimari cover us in case the enemy decides to flank us and make a map of a the area while you're at it! We're all going to escape a live from this place; failure to accomplish duties will not be tolerated, if you don't like it quit being a guardian now!" Khimari and Auron stepped back at the confidence that Yuna was now giving out "umm…please?"

That feeling vanished. Yuna was no Jack; he had experience, knowledge, and confidence, Yuna had the knowledge and a bit of experience but she still wasn't that great in confidence. Still she had a strong will and inner strength and that would suffice for their leader.

"Alright" said Auron, she needed experience after all.

Yuna seemed to regain her confidence almost instantly "right, Khimari start on that map now memorize what you see on the double!"

"Aye" Khimari began to draw as the group went on with Yuna in front.

They went onward going onto the other side of the maze and three fiends got in front of them.

"Orders?" asked Auron.

"I will deal with this, stand down!" Auron got out of the way and Yuna began to summon "A chance to try out my new Aeon, Bahamut." A large dragon came down from a symbol like portal on the ceiling and landed in front of Yuna and roared ready to defend her from her enemies. "Use impulse" Yuna ordered. Bahamut charged up and released small purple lasers at its enemies and destroyed them all.

Yuna dismissed Bahamut and ordered her group members to continue following her. They soon found Lulu when they went a little bit south.

"Lulu, I…"

"It's okay I know."

"Do you know where Jack might be?"

"No, seems like Mika did a good job in separating him from us, just perfect the one time we need him the most and he's gone."

"It will be fine, Jack will escape I know it!"

"True, knowing him he'll find a way."

"Yep now follow me; we need to map out the area some more! You're at the back with Khimari and have long range and anti flanking responsibilities."

"You're taking over for Jack now?"

"She's good, all she needs is more experience and confidence" said Auron.

"I've had plenty of lessons from Jack and he gave me a distinction for strategy Lulu I'll be fine. NOW move it to the back line of the ranks! Move it, move!"

Lulu nervously moved to the back with Khimari "she's really taken command."

"Yuna is taking her role seriously" said Auron "she is in a sense Jack's pupil so she is the only substitute we have for him. So the fact she's being serious here is a good thing."

"Keep moving everyone we still haven't mapped out the entire area" said Yuna.

They followed their new leader and observed the map that Khimari created and found it was a rather simple dungeon. They checked twice and saw there was no-one else but them in the dungeon. Yuna got more experience in leading the group in battle as more and more fiends got determined to try and defeat her for some reason.

Then they reached the exit and healed up with whatever medical supplies they found.

"Man, being a leader and a strategist is a lot harder than I thought" said Yuna "Jack makes it look so easy."

"Your gaining experience Yuna" said Auron "that's the only area your really lacking in."

"And your holding it together very well despite all that's happened" said Lulu "I'm sure Jack would be proud if he were here."

"No he'd probably say something like do better or satisfactory" said Yuna.

"Always harsh on loved ones" said Khimari.

"K-Khimari…" said Yuna blushing.

"Yuna it was obvious to everyone" said Lulu "we can't see why it took Seymour saying it out loud for you to get it."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Yuna he gave you his jacket" said Auron "and hasn't once asked for it back."

"He told me it served as a kind of armor and that I…need it the most."

"Did he also tell you to punch out the groom and yell something at him in a foreign language before running on your wedding day?" asked Auron.

"Well only if I wasn't marrying for love…there is no such thing as the brass endurance tradition is there?"

Lulu shook her head "so young and so naïve. You can yell at him once we get out of here."

"Oh he is so dead when I find him" Yuna promised.

They went on through the exit and met a familiar face "Lady Yuna, so it is you" said Isaaru.

"So you're against us as well" Yuna concluded.

"We were summoned by Measter Kinoc and ordered to deal with the traitors."

"You're going to fight us?" asked Auron.

"The temples orders are law."

"My word" said Yuna "is that what we sound like to Jack, no wonder he's so annoyed with us all the time."

"Fair enough" said Lulu "looking back I can see it too."

"Enough talk, regardless of if you are Braska's flesh and blood you are a traitor."

"Where are your guardians?"

"I'll do this deed myself."

"If it's a fight you want then bring it" said Yuna she held her staff out aggressively "I'll do this by myself as well!"

Isaaru began his summoning and Ifrit emerged from the ground and roared at Yuna.

_Remember Yuna, being a good strategist means using your resources wisely._

_You mean our friends?_

_If you are the leader then anything you command or control in battle is a resource, you must know their strengths and weaknesses of them and your enemy so you can place them and command them wisely in battle. Your Aeons for example are powerful but they all have their strengths and weaknesses. The ones with no elemental affinity can't be weak against enemies and they have more brute force, but they don't have the advantage that other elementals have on causing more damage. Likewise the elementals have an element they are weak against and that is also a fatal disadvantage. The key to being a good strategist is weighing this and realizing which resource to use and in what way at any given time._

Yuna began summoning and called on Shiva.

"Let's start Isaaru. Use your overdrive Shiva." Shiva froze Ifrit with her icy breath and snapped her fingers blowing up the ice with Ifrit still inside it. Ifrit fell to the floor and vanished in Pyre Flies. "That's one to me" said Yuna as she dismissed Shiva.

Isaaru began summoning again and called down Valefor from the sky "it's not over yet!"

"Your right, it's not" Yuna began summoning once again and called down Bahamut. 'Fliers can avoid most ground attacks and since Valefor has no element, magic isn't that good either so better to go with a flier that has more brute force.' "Attack" Bahamut flew to Valefor and slashed it with its claws stunning Valefor "attack again." Bahamut flew to Valefor once more and had another go.

"Valefor attack back" Valefor flew up and swooped down on Bahamut barely doing any damage.

"Bahamut use impulse" said Yuna.

Bahamut released the energy onto Valefor doing heavy damage. "Valefor attack!" Bahamut was barely affected once again.

"Bahamut finish him!" Bahamut flew forward and struck down the enemy making it disappear in Pyre Flies. "Another for me" Yuna dismissed Bahamut.

Isaaru grit his teeth in anger and began to summon once again and summoned his own version of Bahamut "I will not let you pass!"

"So the exit is near here then thanks for the tip" said Yuna before she began to summon.

_How do I defeat an enemy that uses nothing but brute force and has high defense?_

_Well that's simple you tire them out and hit them while their charging up and use a resource that can recover its health like an elemental they can recover by attacking themselves with magic. An enemy with brute forces greatest weakness is: they can't use their most powerful attacks in rapid succession the more powerful they are._

_What do you mean?_

_My revolver can only shoot six times, and my shotgun only twice. Provided I use real bullets and not my power but anyway the machine that the Al Bhed used could only shoot once to prove my point. The more powerful an attack, the less times you can do it in a row without having to recharge. An enemy that uses nothing but brute strength will either use weak attacks to weaken you while charging up a great attack or give a big attack first and then try to finish you off with weak attacks, regardless of which strategy is used the answer to beat both is the same…_

'Right' Yuna summoned Ifrit from the ground to fight for her. Ifrit roared at its enemy and got ready for battle. Isaaru had Bahamut charge up 'So he plans to take hits and then severely weaken me with one attack and then finish me off with normal hits, clever but I already know how to beat it.'

Yuna had Ifrit attacking with normal moves over and over while Bahamut took it and used it to charge its powerful overdrive move. Yuna had Ifrit attack one last time and then once the charge was complete she had Ifrit raise his shield.

"Now use your overdrive" Isaaru commanded. Yuna winced as Ifrit took the very powerful overdrive from Bahamut yet when the dust cleared Ifrit still stood with minimal damage from the attack.

"Yes, now Ifrit use fire on yourself" Ifrit cast fire on itself and healed its own wounds. Isaaru couldn't attack since he had to recharge Bahamut so Yuna took the opportunity to attack and had Bahamut down on one knee.

Isaaru had Bahamut charge again deciding to risk it and Yuna simply had Ifrit attack and attack and of course Bahamut was defeated ending the battle.

Isaaru fell down feeling the pain and felt a knife point at his neck "don't move."

"Sarah!"

"They tried to execute me in my cell but I escaped" Sarah held down Isaaru. "The way out is just up ahead."

"Trying to execute you for being related to someone they don't like, what has Yevon come to?" asked Lulu.

"Maybe it hasn't" said Yuna "perhaps it was always like this."

"I don't know where they're keeping Jack, but he contacted me saying he's on his way out, and that to be prepared because he might look a little different."

"At least we know he's okay" said Yuna "you can let him go now he can't hurt us, his summons have been beaten."

Sarah took her knife away from Isaaru's throat and followed Yuna with everyone else. Auron looked at Isaaru and said "your pilgrimage is over."

"Wait, what about Tidus, Wakka and Rikku, do you know where they are?" asked Lulu.

"No they took them away before they tried to execute me so…wait I did remember hearing the sound of water and splashes while the door was still open."

"So they'll have to deal with an underwater threat then" said Lulu.

"They'll handle it just fine those three are strong" said Yuna "and fighting underwater is their thing."

Meanwhile whilst all this was going on Tidus, Wakka and Rikku were having their own problems. They were stuck in a dungeon that was underwater with no surface, and they had sea monsters attacking them as well.

They just finished killing a couple of giant octopi and they were only at the beginning of the dungeon. Rikku signaled for them to follow her further in and they got to a more open area and then they saw Pyre Flies gathering to one location. A portal formed and out of it came a huge snake like dragon.

'No way' they all thought. Evrae was back and he looked pissed.

'Where's Jack when you need him?!' thought Wakka.

Evrae corned them at a large locked gate that had two locks on it. Wakka went down and destroyed one and Tidus followed suit and destroyed the other and the gate opened letting them swim away like crazy. Evrae followed them and only cornered them at the next gate and whacked Rikku with one of its claws. Tidus panicked and got out an X-potion and just as he was about to throw it Evrae hit him with its tail and the potion flew to Evrae instead. Evrae consumed the potion and died instantly disappearing into Pyre Flies.

'…o-kay' everyone thought. That was a pathetic fight.

The other gates in their way were unlocked and they then had the displeasure of getting all the way to end of the dungeon and emerging from the water and finding everyone else waiting for them.

"Yunie" Rikku ran to her cousin and hugged her "your all right? We were so worried it's good to have you back!"

Yuna returned the hug "thank you."

"Hey I…uh…" Tidus couldn't really get the words out.

The mood was ruined by an uninvited arrival: Seymour and his Guado guards. They stopped and dropped the body of Measter Kinoc at their feet.

"Kinoc!?"

"Why you…" said Tidus.

"I saved him" said Seymour "he was a man that craved power. And great power he had but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies he spent his days scheming petty schemes; chased by his fears never knowing rest. You see…now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away… Ah, yes. So you see…if all life were to end in Spira then all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That Yuna is why I need you. Come Lady Yuna." He reached out his hand "come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side we will save Spira, and for this…I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira I will save it!"

"You're totally nuts" yelled Tidus. "NO way you'll become the f-I mean Sin!"

Khimari got in front of the group and had his spear to Seymour's chest.

"Unpleasant" said Seymour "very well…I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." He held up his mini staff and his guards became light and were drawn into a dark ball of energy Seymour was creating. Seymour was then consumed by it and began to transform right in front of them. Seymour now floated in the air covered in white and had a large magic wheel behind him powering him up.

"Run, protect Yuna!" yelled Khimari.

"Go!" yelled Auron.

"No way I'm fighting" yelled Tidus.

"Yeah we can't leave them behind" said Sarah.

Auron had his sword out "I said go!"

They ran all the way down the hall and Yuna and Sarah stopped "no we can't leave Khimari and Jack behind!"

"They are guardians protecting you is everything" said Auron.

"If we're not willing to guard each other as well, then we don't deserve to be guardians" said Sarah "Khimari and Jack, they'd do the same for us!"

"You got that right" said Tidus "and since Yuna's gonna go back anyway then we have to follow her!"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere" Rikku pitched in "that is our duty after all!"

"Then let's go!" all four of them ran back to Khimari.

"Hey wait for me" Wakka ran along.

Lulu gave a small smile "I'll go too." Auron gave a slight laugh and followed.

They ran back down the hall fighting random enemies that got in their way as they got closer to Khimari and Seymour.

"Yuna" said Auron "Jack still isn't here, you'll have to lead us, this will be your first time leading a major battle, are you ready?"

"Yes, Khimari and Jack are in trouble, it doesn't matter that I'm scared, I have to help them!"

"Spoken like a true leader" said Lulu.

"Wait, Yuna's leading us now?" asked Wakka.

"If you'd rather do it…" said Auron.

"No thanks I'm fine" he said quickly.

"Let's go everyone, Khimari won't last long alone against Seymour" they followed her and joined Khimari who shook his head at them coming back but didn't say anything. "Khimari get to the back and rest! Auron, Tidus to the front with Wakka!"

All three of them obeyed Yuna's orders and faced down Seymour. Yuna noticed the small scorpion like thing he had floating in front of him and deduced it must be important "Whatever that thing in front of Seymour is take it out as soon as you can, Lulu help long range!"

"What about me?" asked Rikku.

"Reserve force" replied Yuna.

"You all wish for liberation from life, very well I shall happily accommodate. You will join your friend in the far plane soon."

"Jack isn't dead Seymour he'll be here" said Sarah.

"Poor child you actually believe he can overcome the security, you'll be put down in mercy."

"Enough talking" said Yuna "attack!"

Tidus, Wakka and Auron all attacked the small scorpion like thing floating in front of him and defeated it, the thing stopped moving and sucked some green energy out of Seymour. Khimari used scan on the enemy and reported.

"Mortibody drain energy from Seymour when beaten."

Seymour cast Fira and hit all three on the front line at once doing considerable damage. "Rikku heal them while I raise their defenses! Lulu, try to poison Seymour!"

Rikku used an Al Bhed potion on the front line, Yuna worked on casting reflect and Lulu tried and successfully poisoned Seymour with Bio. Yuna had only cast reflect on Tidus when Seymour attacked back with multiple ice magic attacks aided by the Mortibody hitting everyone but Tidus on the front line and hitting himself with his reflected attack.

"Khimari replace Wakka, Wakka take care of the Mortibody at range!"

"Why do you fight so hard against it, simply surrender to death and end your suffering."

"None of us are surrendering to the likes of you Seymour" said Tidus.

"You killed Kinoc, he may have changed but he was still a friend, and you will pay for his death" said Auron.

"Auron don't let him get to you" said Yuna "That's exactly what he wants."

"True, sorry."

"Take this" Wakka threw his weapon at the Mortibody and Lulu covered it in fire magic to increase the strength and they both took out the Mortibody once again and it drained more energy from Seymour and also made him feel the poison.

Auron attacked and cut the Mortibody down once again making it drain more energy from Seymour. Yuna cast reflect two more times covering both Khimari and Auron. The Mortibody cast thunder magic on all three of the front line, and the magic was reflected at itself making it draw more energy from Seymour making him suffer from poison as well.

"Wakka, Lulu, Rikku combine your attacks and attack Seymour" Yuna ordered.

"Right" Rikku mixed some items, Lulu infused Wakka's weapon with magic and they all threw them together at the weakened Seymour, the explosion was big but Seymour was still floating. But the Mortibody took more energy from him. Seymour cast protect on himself; and then the Mortibody cast cure on him.

"Out of the way I'm summoning" Yuna called forth Bahamut from the sky; he landed in front of Yuna and stood in front of his weakened enemy. "Now finish him with your Overdrive return him to the far plane!"

Bahamut got on all fours and the disk on his back began to spin and shine with a bright light. He then shot out a huge energy bean from the disk that engulfed both Seymour and the Mortibody in a blinding light. Then an explosion of the light occurred kicking up a cloud of dust.

Everyone held their breath as the dust cleared and Seymour emerged and had Mortibody cast cure on him even though he was suffering from the poison. "I will not be defeated" he said "I will liberate the people from their suffering, I am their salvation!"

(Bang) a dark explosion hit Seymour in the back and made him fall over face first. His body then slowly disappeared in a cloud of dark energy and Pyre Flies.

"Not on my watch" said a familiar voice.

"Jack" Sarah ran to him and saw he now wore a long black trench coat and a black shirt with what looked like red rain drops all over it "You changed your clothes?"

"No time to explain, let's go!"

"I second that" said Tidus hearing some guards approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

The unknown final fantasy 7

They escaped with their lives, but the group was never the same, except for a few Yevon had betrayed them all.

They made camp in Macalania woods and they all sat down to rest after such a long ordeal. Yuna had gone to be alone, not that anyone could blame her; everything she ever believed in was shattered right before her eyes. No matter how strong she was she could only take so much betrayal at once.

Auron came back to the camp after checking the coast for any guard patrols

"Well?" asked Wakka.

"We're all clear" he responded "although we will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Yuna…?"

"Said she wanted to be alone" said Rikku.

"Can't really blame her after all she's been through" said Tidus.

"Of course" said Auron.

They all sat down tired "Jack" Rikku spoke up "I think you should talk to Yunie."

"What do you expect me to say to her?"

"Jack, you should at least be there for her" said Sarah "show her you care. She's been through a lot."

"I think it would be best if you talked to her" said Lulu. Everyone looked at Lulu as if she was a three headed alien that just beamed down from her space ship.

"Am I in the right group?" asked Jack.

"You have a unique relationship with Yuna" said Lulu "you are the one that she needs to speak to right now."

"As much as I hate to admit to it" said Wakka "she's right you're the only one that could get through to her right now."

"What is this, the Twilight Zone?" Jack asked without any humor. He stood up and left his jacket and his shotgun. "I'll go, but I don't know what good I'll do."

"Khimari is watching her by a pond" said Lulu "you'll find her there."

Jack walked away from the camp site on his own trying to forget what happened to him in that place. Like Yuna there was only so much psychological torture one could take. What happened to Yuna was probably more damaging though.

He found Khimari who wordlessly pointed him in the right direction and left the scene. Jack kept walking and found Yuna alone in a pond with a large tree in the center that had a glowing fire flies in it giving off a soothing light.

_How innocent and defenseless she looks._

'Piss off' thought Jack as he moved forward.

She noticed he was there and spoke "I always thought it would be easier somehow" she said. "I thought that everyone would help me. I'd bring joy to Spira and peace. Yet I tried so hard and this happened."

Jack entered the water but didn't say anything he could feel this was more of a time to listen.

"Back then when we fought Seymour I had to lead the group, I was so scared but I kept fighting, but…now we're fugitives. I didn't change anything, was it all for nothing?"

"Not at all" said Jack "you've come a long way Yuna, a lot further than I ever thought you'd go, you have a lot of inner strength inside you, more than I could ever have. No matter how hopeless it seemed you kept going."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, seeing you going on no matter how painful it was, it gave me a lot of strength" Jack admitted "for so long I've just been pretending that everything is fine, just moving but not feeling. Being with you…has let me do more than I ever thought possible, it gave me another reason to live."

"Your wife and children…"

Jack flinched "so you know about them?"

"Sarah…she summoned them in the far plane, she told me they all died. That's why you didn't go in…right?"

"Yes, we were attacked by monsters and I was separated from them during the fight. I tried to get back to them as fast as I could but when I did…" a few tears came from Jack's eyes "they were all sliced up, blood…everywhere, limbs missing some of their entrails were eaten while they were still living. I can still see it. My mother committed suicide after seeing so much horror and my father was injured so badly, he gave me this" he held up his pistol "and asked me to kill him quickly. I couldn't kill him at first so I went through four bullets before I did it. Sarah was unconscious, I just couldn't tell her."

"Jack…"

"And now you know…seeing you so willing to walk to your death it…it felt like another failure."

"Jack…I…"

"Yuna, if you don't want to do it then you don't have to. We could turn around here, everyone would understand after all that's happened."

"You think…that I should give up my pilgrimage?"

"You're a person Yuna" said Jack "you have the right to live happily. You, me, well all of us we could leave, go somewhere far away and live peacefully. Everyone would support you they care about you and so do I."

"We could all live together…maybe I will; maybe I will stop the pilgrimage."

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, everyone would sure be surprised though."

"Again they'd all support you."

"Even Sir Auron?"

"Believe it or not yeah he would" said Jack "he saw your father give his life and even though he doesn't say it openly, he doesn't want you to follow in his footsteps. Once he agrees Wakka, Khimari, and Lulu wouldn't last long, after all they really don't want to lose you either."

"I see" Yuna floated on her back in the water "it's just that I've never thought about it. I've been working so long to be a summoner, what would I do if I gave it up?"

Now there was a good question, she was afraid of the unknown.

"Maybe you could be a doctor" said Jack.

"A what?"

"You know a healer, you know plenty of healing magic, maybe you could use that to help people" said Jack. "With all the fiends around you could do plenty of good and for the rest of us well, I guess we could all work to keep people safe from fiends, no-one could hate us if we did that."

"We could all be together and help people."

"Yeah and we could go see Blitzball and watch the Aurochs play every year" said Jack "with you supporting them they'd win every match."

"We could see them take home the championship cup every year" Yuna stood back up.

"We could see Wakka and Lulu get married and even have kids of their own, and maybe Tidus and Rikku as well."

"So I could be an aunt."

"Yeah you'd even get to see me threatening Sarah's first boy friend to keep her safe or else."

Yuna laughed "yeah, I can really see you doing that, you'd point your shotgun right at him and say…"

"Keep her safe and happy or else" they finished in unison and laughed lightly.

"There see, we could do it, y-you don't have to…die" said Jack with a few tears.

"Yeah" Yuna gave a small hiccup "I-I'm sorry Jack, I can't I just can't. Someone else would have to kill Sin in my place I-I just can't do it…" the tears were streaming down her face.

Jack slowly put his hand on her shoulder "Yuna…" they looked right at each other for what seemed like eternity and moved closer together till their lips met. They embraced then and didn't let go.

Even when they eventually had to break apart for air they kept holding hands as they floated on their backs in the water with the fire flies keeping everything clear to them. As far as they knew they were in their own world. They embraced once more and kissed with everything in perfect order behind them and chaos in front.

"I have to continue" said Yuna.

"The only time I've ever been so sorry I'm right" said Jack.

"I know; you've done so much for me you've taught me so many things I never thought about and" she grabbed Jack's hand again "you truly showed me how precious life and love really is. Yet even if I did quit and I lived my life, even with you I could never forget."

Jack moved closer "I will stay with you until the end no matter what."

"Even when the final summoning is about to happen?"

"It won't happen" said Jack "I promised to find another way, I know it exists," he put his hand over his heart "I can feel it. The Measters know it that's why they were so frightened of me and tried to get me out of the way. If Sin truly dies then Yevon wouldn't be necessary anymore. A way does exist; I just need a little hope to find it."

"Then we'll find it together" said Yuna.

"Yuna about the final summoning" Jack began.

"What about it?"

"The truth is… …never mind it's not that important, I got it from a questionable source anyway."

_Again you fail, spineless coward._

"Sin maybe defeated for good this time" said Yuna "a calm that will last forever. To make that happen I would do anything."

"Then there is something you can do that is: let us help you, and stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders. The rest of us are more than happy to help."

"Yes your right."

"As always" said Jack with a grin.

"OH you" Yuna slapped him on the arm.

"Come on then let's go back to camp, no doubt they want to hear your decision."

"Yeah let's" they walked back together holding hands and let go just before they got to camp.

Yuna got in front of everyone "everyone we leave at dawn, and I'm sorry for putting you all through this."

"Enough Yuna, you need sleep," said Jack.

"Your right" she said.

"Not for three days this time alright?"

Yuna scowled at him while blushing making a few people laugh a little.

_Uhh so sappy, when are we really gonna get some sexy action?!_

Jack slapped his ear catching Lulu's attention; that was something she forgot to tell Yuna about.

Everyone woke up bright and early the next day and headed out for their next destination.

After a long journey following the road they arrived at a large open plain seeming devoid of any human life.

"The Calm Lands" said Lulu "long ago the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond there are no towns or villages only endless plains."

"Many summoners lose their way here" said Auron.

Yuna fell on her back and relaxed on the grass "I've always known where to go, but now, I'm so confused…"

Jack stretched out his hand for her "there is a way, I can sense it; we're getting closer to finding it."

"The way is in Zanarkand" said Yuna "funny" she took Jack's hand and got up "let's go."

They got walked to get to their final destination knowing it wasn't that far now. They ran into a familiar face on the way.

"You again?" asked Sarah.

"Yes" said Maechen "perhaps you'd like to know more about these plains?"

"Go ahead" said Tidus.

"As you know these planes were once a battle ground; a great battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand, a melee of machina! That war left this place a barren and lifeless land. Then, time passed. The summoners took note of this uninhabited land. Great battles could be fought here with no harm to the common folk; perfect for a final battle with Sin, as it were. Summoners wait here ready for the final summoning. Ah, to know what they must feel! In any case when Sin is defeated here the calm will visit Spira once more! That's why this place is now known as the Calm Lands. Exactly who dubbed it is unknown. And that as they say is that."

"Is there any history that goes back further than a thousand years?" asked Jack.

"Only legends go farther back in history than that" said Maechen. "One such legend was that of a civilization that once existed said to be even more powerful than the one we possess right now. They were said to have weapons so powerful that one could destroy an entire city on a level that not even Sin could accomplish. This society is said to have had three great wars over the course of its existence, it was at the end of the last one that creatures emerged that were not dead but not alive either. It is said that they are the ones that spread across the world and put an end to the civilization leaving only a few individuals left that attained dark forbidden power that remade the world into what we have now. It's even speculated that the descendants of the group that attained the forbidden powers still exist today, hiding behind the scenes. But again it's only a legend. Whether or not the civilization actually existed is unknown, there might be some or no truth to it and that as they say is that."

"Why were you so interested in history I didn't think you were the type" said Wakka.

"It's always good to gain more knowledge" said Jack.

"You two were found frozen in a crystal" said Lulu "frozen in time."

"And the Measters said you had forbidden power" said Wakka.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and Sarah got back on them ready for a long journey. Everyone else thought if Jack and Sarah were by some chance from that civilization then they were actually over one thousand years old. Of course the chances of that being true were very slim and they didn't confirm or deny it.

"Jack shouldn't we tell them?" Sarah whispered.

"Would it matter?" asked Jack. "We escaped that shit hole, no need to bring it up when we don't need to."

"And you getting forbidden power…?"

"I didn't have much choice after you got stabbed" said Jack; that shut Sarah up.

They headed further into the Calm Lands and saw some wild Chocobos running around and then they ran off when some kind of machine pushed by a giant fan drove towards the group and parked near them.

"Rin's travelling agency at your service" said the driver "we offer fine wares at reasonable prices. Please consider making a purchase before crossing the vast plains."

"Good idea, we need to restock" said Jack.

Everyone readily agreed with that and looked at what was on offer. Tidus bought some new armor, Lulu, and Wakka bought new weapons, Khimari stocked up on some items, Auron stayed the same, Sarah bought a small crossbow, and Jack didn't really see anything of interest till he spied some weird long barreled revolver and tried it out on a rock. Jack bought it and Wakka stepped away from him.

Yuna spied a better staff for healing and tried a healing spell on Auron.

"Thanks" he replied.

"I'll take it."

The bill was large but they could all afford it somehow, well supply and demand, no point in being mad over it. Then of course they found another store that had settled into the area and had cheaper stuff meaning there was no need to go to the first one, but this one provided a calm place to rest without any fiends waiting to jump them.

They all detected someone walking towards them and kept hands close to their weapons.

"Father Zuke" Lulu identified him

"Long time no see" he replied "you are Yuna? Hmm…you certainly don't look like Measter Kinoc's murderer."

Jack had his gun pointed and Sarah had her crossbow ready faster than you could blink "what do you want?" asked Sarah.

Yuna made a motion for them to stand down "please tell us what has happened."

"Measter Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Measter Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you, all of you on sight, or so it says."

"They try to kill us and they pull this crap!?" asked Wakka.

"What of Bevelle?" asked Auron.

"Things are calm on the surface but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Measter Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient" said Auron.

"A harsh political statement if there ever was one" said Jack.

"And because of all this Yevon will be in disarray, getting around will be easier for us" said Auron.

"But be careful, my friends. You have been deemed enemies of Yevon" said Zuke.

"Yevon isn't what we're most concerned about right now, our real enemy is a lot bigger" said Jack.

"That is true, which makes it even worse since you have enemies on two fronts" said Zuke. "You should all avoid temples for the time being."

"Thanks for the warning, Father Zuke" said Yuna.

"You came all the way here just to tell us this?" asked Lulu.

"To tell the truth, I was a little curious to see…this summoner you are guarding. I hope her pilgrimage goes well; for your sake too."

"Thank you father" Lulu replied.

"I must be off I shall pray for all of you" he did the Yevon bow and was on his way.

"Who was that?" asked Tidus.

"Until half a year ago, he was a summoner and Wakka and I were his guardians."

"It was kind of a short pilgrimage" Wakka added.

"He gave up half way, here on this plain" said Lulu. "Now he is a monk at Bevelle temple."

Rikku signaled for another meeting and Tidus, Rikku, Jack, Auron and Sarah all gathered to a corner making both Khimari and Yuna suspicious about what they were doing. Now that Yuna really thought about it those five seemed to have private meetings a lot. She'd have to confront one of them about it later. She didn't like this secrecy her guardians seemed to have with each other.

"So Yunie is still going on with her pilgrimage isn't she?" she didn't even need to ask.

"I'm good but I'm not a miracle worker" said Jack "if she left she'd be full of guilt forever so she's determined to go on."

"It's just not right how they brain washed her like that" said Rikku.

"Then we'll find a new way to beat Sin before she summons the Final Aeon" said Tidus "one has to exist right?"

"It does I'm sure of it" said Jack "the Measters put a lot of security between me and everyone, and tried to kill Sarah in her cell. They were desperate to get rid of the two of us. Desperation is a product of fear."

"If Sin was killed for good then Yevon would lose a lot of power" Auron concluded. "Sin is after all the main reason it has so much influence. The fact they tried to stamp out any questions against it so ferociously says they are afraid."

"They know more about Sin than they are letting on" said Tidus.

"Yeah, but we can't exactly go right up and interrogate them" said Rikku "there already dead."

"And Bevelle is on high alert" said Sarah.

"So the only one with answers now would be Yunalesca" said Jack.

"True she has been providing summoners with the final Aeon for centuries and she was the first to defeat Sin" said Auron "if we can make her talk then she might reveal something crucial about it, like why the Final Aeon becomes Sin."

"The problem will be making her talk" said Jack "I doubt it will be that easy, she'll undoubtedly be a lot stronger and wiser now that she's been dead for the last millennia."

"There are also the others to take into consideration" said Sarah.

"Yeah they won't really take too kindly to us trying to torture one of their legendary idols" said Rikku.

"We'll have to trick her into revealing the part about the final summoning and Sin" said Jack "then we'll have everyone on our side and we can worry about getting the rest of the information."

"Well its better than nothing" said Tidus "so is there anything else we should be worried about before we close the meeting?"

"Yes there's Yevon, this new chaos is both good and bad" said Jack.

"Why's that?" asked Rikku.

"For now they're keeping it under wraps but sooner or later it will get out to the public and Yevon will need a scapegoat."

"And we're the perfect ones" finished Tidus.

"Exactly, they could turn public opinion against us making this a whole lot harder than it needs to be."

"Then we won't be able to stay here very long" said Auron "with a crisis this big Yevon should only last a week before the information starts to leak out."

"Well they've given us a good head start at least" said Sarah.

"Anything else we should know?" asked Jack.

"Beyond the Calm Lands is Gagazet Mountain the home of the Ronso and of Measter Kelk Ronso" said Auron.

"Well no doubt he'll be happy to see us" said Tidus sarcastically.

"Why is it every time we meet we only seem to depress each other?" asked Sarah.

"Because facts are cold and hard" said Jack "yet they still need to be laid on the table. We need to be fully aware of what we're up against. Now if there is nothing else that needs to be brought to attention, then we're all dismissed."

Everyone nodded and separated from the corner.

Half way into the group's conversation another group had formed out of Khimari, Wakka, Lulu and Yuna.

"I'm sorry for gathering you all here" said Yuna "but I feel it's important for everyone to be open and without secrets from this point."

"Then why is it just us?" asked Wakka.

"Because everyone else is in a private meeting" said Lulu.

"That's what I'm concerned about" said Yuna "they've been having a lot of those, and they increased in frequency when Rikku joined us. I'm not accusing them of anything but I want those meetings to stop everything should be open among us not kept to private factions."

"So you want us to help you confront them?" asked Lulu.

"I'll confront at least two; I need the rest of you to confront the others. I know I sound paranoid but I just don't want any secrets between us that could come out at a bad time."

"Like Rikku being an Al Bhed?" asked Wakka.

Yuna flinched that was low "Wakka I…"

"It's alright Yuna, I'm over it, she's your cousin ya, and I admit I was a real bastard when it came to Al Bhed so I can see why you did it."

Yuna perked up, so Wakka was now admitting his faults and trying to move past them, that was a step in the right direction.

"Good then you can confront Rikku" said Yuna "Khimari you should confront Auron…"

"I'll deal with Tidus then" said Lulu "it's obvious already which two you're going to confront."

"Oh dear" said Jack.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"I have that feeling that something unpleasant is coming" he saw Yuna approaching them "why oh why must I be right at the worst times?"

"Because if your right about good stuff then you're not doing your job" said Sarah.

"Jack, Sarah" Yuna began.

"Yuna" they said together.

"We need to talk about these private meeting you and the others keep having."

_Oh she's a lot more confrontational now; such a woman can only be upfront and aggressive._

Jack slapped his ear "mosquito, what are your concerns?"

Yuna remembered Lulu telling her that she felt Jack's power came from having some dark spirit in his body and filed that aside to ask him about later. "I'd like them to stop you two" she said getting to the point "as a team we should be open with each other so we can work together but it feels like we've split into different factions with these meetings."

_If only she knew, eh Jack?_

"Yuna all we do is discuss some things we have in common" said Sarah since it wasn't really a lie.

"I don't know, you've been having them a lot lately" Yuna noted "you aren't keeping any major secrets from us are you?"

_Yeah Sir Jecht is Sin, the Final Aeon is a sham, and we plan on torturing the first summoner. Go on Jack tell her see how she reacts._

"Define major secret" said Jack.

"Jack…" said Yuna with a warning tone.

"Well Yuna everyone has secrets, what do you mean by major secrets?"

"Secrets that affect the whole group" said Yuna.

"Yuna have I ever lied to you?" asked Jack.

"You slept for three days" Yuna responded "the brass endurance tradition" she added.

"Hey the last one I can explain" said Jack.

"We overheard Jyscal's sphere in the thunder plains" said Sarah "Jack made that plan as backup in case we didn't make it in time."

"Sarah!"

"So you kept a major secret" said Yuna.

"Oops" said Sarah as Jack glared at her.

"So did you" said Jack "so we're even there."

"Jack you tried to tell me something about the Final Aeon back at Macalania woods, what was it?"

"I told you Yuna it's not important, I got it from a bad source anyway…"

"Jack" she grabbed his hands and looked him right in the eyes "I want the truth."

_She couldn't have asked for a more expensive gift Jack._

"The truth…" Jack's mind was running a mile a minute, there was no way he could tell Yuna the whole truth she'd never believe him and think he was trying to get her off her pilgrimage and become more determined to kill herself, but he had to give her something less he lose the new bond of trust they now shared "summoning the Final Aeon, requires you to sacrifice a guardian."

It was true and good enough to get Yuna off of him for now.

"Sacrifice...a guardian" if Yuna wasn't so shocked she would've questioned the logic of not seeing Jecht in the far plane when he was the only other guardian her father had.

"I didn't want to tell you in case it turned out to be bad information" said Jack.

"I…I see" she replied "there is something else I'd like to ask you about, tell me is there an evil spirit inside of you giving you your power over darkness?"

_Oh never expected that question._

"Sarah go and help Tidus over there he looks like he needs it" said Jack.

"No Jack I want to know too, this is a family matter as well."

"That's right" said Yuna "If there is anything like that then we should know about it."

"I have raised a monster" said Jack shaking his head "I admit it, it's true, Sarah's life was in danger the only way to save her was to obtain dark power so we could seal ourselves in crystal. The catch is a dark and annoying spirit gets into your body to give you this power and if not careful it can take over, only to those that have weak minds or wills though."

It was better to come clean on that now so she wouldn't go too deep into the truth about Sin. He couldn't imagine what she'd do at this point in time if she found out the truth.

"Does it talk to you often?" asked Yuna.

"I slap my ear a lot and now you know why." _I tell you I get no respect from you, think about all those hot Yuna fantasies I've given you. _Jack slapped his ear "he used to be trouble but now he's an annoyance."

"What does he talk to you about?" asked Sarah.

"My life would be chaos, sex, and violence if he got his way so I make sure he doesn't get his way" said Jack "you don't have to worry about him ever getting control over me."

"Alright" said Yuna "but promise me you'll come to one of us if it ever feels like your losing control."

"I promise."

Yuna hugged him in response "oh I see what's going on now" said Sarah.

"What?"

"You two were kissing in that pond in the woods weren't you?" They blushed and broke apart in response "I knew it. So Jack did you…make her a woman?"

"Sarah, what kind of person do you think I am?!"

"You did it with Tomoe."

"She was my wife!"

"Not when you first did her she wasn't" Sarah pointed out.

"We were drunk you little-"

"Jack" Yuna interrupted "what does Sarah mean by making me a woman I thought I already was one?"

"W-well Yuna…"

"You mean you didn't" Sarah interrupted "but you had the perfect opportunity, I thought you wanted to pop her cherry."

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap young lady?!"

"Pop my cherry?" asked Yuna.

"You don't know the phrases; you know popping the cherry, plucking the flower, breaking the damn, piercing the final frontier…" Jack covered Sarah's mouth.

"I have to go" he told "gutter mouth here needs her mouth washing" he went off with Sarah and made her gargle with large amounts of mouth wash.

"So we are all in agreement" said Yuna "no more private meetings, from now on we discuss things with the whole group."

"Okay" they all agreed. Any more meetings would have to be absolute secret and at night now.

"And in other issues" Yuna continued "Jack, Wakka you two need to make peace."

"What?" they both asked.

"You two have been at each other's throats since the beginning" said Yuna "and it needs to stop, there's no need to be divided at this point. Jack, Wakka has apologized for his behavior about the Al Bhed and machina and Wakka, Jack has really opened up about his past and has promised to be more open with the group. You could both get along, at least try this time."

"As you wish" said Jack as he held out his hand looking as if he had been forced to drink some incredibly disgusting medicine.

"Wakka go on" said Yuna.

"Hey wait isn't that the hand he keeps that concealed gun in?" asked Wakka. Jack grunted and switched hands.

"Wakka" Yuna urged.

Wakka looked as pleased as Jack but took his hand and shook quickly before letting go.

"Lulu, you and Jack haven't had the best relationship either and if Wakka can do it then so can you."

Lulu stepped up as well and shook Jack's hand with less reluctance between the two of them.

"Not perfect, but it's a step in the right direction" said Sarah.

"Yes" said Yuna "Khimari…actually you and Jack are relatively civil with each other so your fine." Khimari nodded.

After that it turned out there was a lot to do in the Calm Lands. Sarah found someone that trained Chocobos and trained her own. Yuna found Belgemine once again and had another friendly duel. Tidus found a battle arena and had everyone catching monsters to fill it with. That was by far the most time consuming but it worked.

By the time they were done the sun was starting to set forcing them all to make camp.

"So what were all those meetings about?" asked Yuna when the two of them were alone.

"Your still on about that" said Jack.

"Yes, I'm worried; it feels like you all have this big secret to keep from us."

_Several big secrets actually_

"Yuna we discuss current events and what might happen that could impact us in the future" said Jack.

"Sir Auron said the same" said Yuna "but I can still feel it, there's this really big secret that will change everything."

"Yuna, what do you want me to say?" asked Jack.

"To tell me that it is true" she leaned closer "and that you promise to tell me before I find out for myself."

Jack put his arm around Yuna "you'll find out, I can promise you that. You will know everything."

"I hope so" she leaned closer into him "I get the feeling that everything that's happened is only the beginning that things will get worse."

"Yes, but something I once found out, things always get worse before they get better."

"I hope your right" said Yuna.

"I am; you can count on it."

"The sunset it looks nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah you do" said Jack.

"You said that back in Djose. Then you Chocoboed out when I asked."

"I was still new around you, give me a break."

"But…I want to give you something else."

"Yuna…" They started moving closer.

"Ah hem" said Lulu.

"So close" said Jack.

"Yuna you should get some rest I need a word with Jack" said Lulu.

"Don't fight with him" said Yuna "we don't need everyone being divided again."

"So what do you want?" asked Jack. "I've already told Yuna all about my so called forbidden power and why and how I have it so don't bother nagging me about that."

"I'm not here to nag you" said Lulu; she sat down next to him "I wanted to confirm that Yuna knows about your power."

"She does and what else do you want?"

"I want to know…what's it like being married?"

"Eh?"

"I overheard part of your talk with Yuna earlier" said Lulu "since it might happen with Wakka I wanted some advice."

"Marriage is different for everyone" said Jack "there's on advice you can give to just anyone that will work, well actually there is one thing, compromise, Marriage has to be based on compromise. The thing is in marriage you see parts of your spouse that you never saw before some good and some bad. So fights will happen often at first, so compromise is necessary."

"See your giving me advice already" said Lulu "one last thing what did Yuna actually say to Seymour when she punched him?"

"You didn't hear her, she said…"

"I know what she said I'm asking what it means, she said something in a foreign language, what did she say?"

"Uhh…" _Go on Jack tell her, see what her reaction is. _"I don't know it was something I heard somewhere else."

Lulu looked at him suspiciously, but let the matter drop.

Jack had been trained for a variety of situations but waking up and seeing Yuna in bed with him wasn't one of them.

"Jack" Yuna woke up "why are you in my sleeping bag?"

"Yuna, this is my sleeping bag, yours is over there" Jack pointed.

"Hmm" They looked at saw Khimari standing right behind them.

"Indecent" said Lulu.

"Wow Jack, I didn't know you were such a predator" said Rikku. Tidus gave him two thumbs up, and Auron just stared.

"Oh sorry Jack, I must've gotten the wrong bag when I went to the bathroom in the night" said Yuna.

_Atta boy Jack, always strike while the irons hot. _Jack slapped his ear. "Nothing's wrong" he said before Yuna could speak up.

They continued on with their adventure and ran into a bridge in a small area and ran across and heard a voice say "Halt" two Guado guards walked in front of them. "Summons from Lord Seymour, come with us!"

Jack shot one of them taking the head off.

"Jack!"

"They stated their intentions very clearly" said Jack.

"If that is your response then die" a giant rock creature walked up to them from underneath the bridge. Jack shot the other Guado guard's head off despite Yuna glaring at him.

"Yuna you take this one" said Jack.

"Is that an apology?" asked Yuna.

"It's an act of trust" said Jack "I didn't get to see you in action against Seymour so this will have to do."

"Right" Yuna nodded. "Jack, get on the back line with Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu, your all to attack long range. Everyone else to the front, Tidus speed everyone up, Auron take that thing's power down, Khimari, stop it from getting to the back line! Rikku, you and I will keep the front line alive."

"Right" everyone said.

'I have to win this; I can prove to Jack that I have gotten stronger.'

Auron struck first with power break and found it didn't work. Tidus cast Hastega on the team and allowed them to avoid the giant's first attack. Jack fired with his shotgun knocking the giant back and doing damage. Lulu and Wakka compounded to that by combining their attacks. Rikku threw a grenade at the giant doing a little damage but not much.

The giant counter attacked hitting Khimari hard.

"Jack can you stop that thing from moving?" asked Yuna.

Jack moved on hand and tentacles rose up from the giant's shadow and wrapped around its limbs halting its movement. "Go all out" he pointed his shotgun with his other hand.

"That's my line" said Yuna "go all out!"

Everyone launched their attacks on the giant without stopping and Yuna even summoned and used an overdrive to destroy the thing for good. Yuna then performed a sending to the two Guado guards that Jack had killed while making it very clear she wasn't happy that he did it.

"Why did you have to kill them?"

"I wasn't sure if they wouldn't fight us as well and I didn't want to risk it" said Jack.

From a strategic standpoint Yuna could understand Jack's reasoning but that didn't mean she was happy about it. "Wasn't there another way though?"

"Probably" Jack admitted "although really we most likely would've ended up killing them in battle anyway whether we wanted to or not."

"How do you do it Jack, how can you be a strategist when it's so difficult, even one mistake can mean someone's life ending."

"There's no special trick that I have Yuna" said Jack "people have died under my leadership before, it's a fact that I had to accept when I was very young that people can get killed very easily. I know that one day I will screw up and someone under my orders will get hurt or killed, all I can really do is: try to keep the people that matter alive."

There was respectful silence there; no-one had ever heard Jack say something so deep.

Then Wakka spoke up "when you say people that matter you do mean all of us right?"

Jack turned and looked at his so called former enemy with red slit eyes "of course, why would you think otherwise?"

Wakka hid behind Lulu till Jack blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

"Jack if you're feeling…"

"Yuna I'm fine, that was intentional, ask Rikku and she'll tell you the same."

"Yeah he did that to me at the Thunder Plains; that was scary and mean."

"I know but still remember you're to tell any of us right away if you start to lose control."

"Aye."

"Don't worry; Yuna, if he does then I'll know about it" said Sarah "and I'll tell you if he doesn't."

"Good Sarah keep an eye on him, make sure he's in control" said Yuna.

"Got it" she jumped onto her brother's back and looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Can't even trust my own sister" said Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but you do have a habit of keeping secrets that others should know" said Sarah.

Jack just grunted _and thus we have the official start where Jack is being whipped by his mistress, Yuna. _Jack slapped his ear. "Nothing's wrong" he said before Yuna could panic.

Course Lulu believed everyone should know for sure why Jack slapped his ear a lot and where his power came from and made sure everyone knew full well what Jack slapping his ear was all about.

So now everyone was keeping an eye on him despite his saying repeatedly that he was not possessed.

"Jack it's still something to be concerned about" said Yuna.

"Yuna, again I am not possessed, the spirit is an annoyance it's not something that's going to take over my body at any moment."

Yuna took Jack away for a private discussion and after a few minutes they came back "everyone Jack has agreed to tell us when the spirit speaks to him we are fine now."

"What did she do to you?" asked Tidus.

"She looked at me with a pitiful look and said please" said Jack "and just when I thought I was immune to that."

"Goes to show you Jack, you can't beat Yuna" said Sarah.

They started up Mt. Gagazet very soon and climbed up the snowy slope. There were some pillars on the way up and Jack stopped everyone "there's an ambush right ahead."

"How do you know?" asked Rikku.

"I've organized ambushes before, so I know when I'm on the receiving end" Jack replied.

"Many Ronso ahead" said Khimari basically confirming Jack's claim.

"It's an open area where we can easily be surrounded, and Ronso are great on mountains, they could easily hide on the cliff's edge and jump up, others could hide above us and jump down to block our escape" said Jack "they might as well write ambush zone on the ground for us." By saying that he answered the questions of how he could tell.

"So what do we do?" asked Tidus "if there's an ambush then how do we beat it?"

"By knowing about the ambush we take away the surprise advantage they have on us" said Jack "So we can reverse the ambush when they appear expecting us to be shocked we'll strike first taking them off guard…"

"No" said Yuna "we're not killing here. We'll convince them to let us pass."

"Yuna, have you forgotten who leads the Ronso?" asked Jack.

"I haven't forgotten Jack, but he left Yevon" she reminded them "so I'm sure he can be reasoned with, trust me."

Jack sighed "alright then, we'll do it your way."

"I know I'm right this time" said Yuna "we won't have to fight them."

"I hope your right Yuna because here they have the home field advantage" said Sarah.

"Everyone, try to have a little faith" said Yuna "I know I can make this work, put your weapons away and let me talk to them."

Jack sighed and put his shotgun away causing others to do the same if even he was complying. "If negotiations fail then I won't hesitate to do some damage" Jack warned.

"Neither will we" said Auron "our job is protecting you after all."

Yuna nodded in understanding and led everyone forward. As Khimari and Jack predicted the enemy struck.

Biran jumped out in front of them and Kelk Ronso appeared with Yenke at his side.

"Summoner Yuna and guardians leave here at once!"

They looked around and saw Ronso surrounding them on the high ground as was predicted.

"Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bare the footsteps of infidels!"

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso, leave traitors" yelled Biran.

"I no longer follow Yevon" Yuna declared "the temples rule my actions no more!"

"Then you will die by those words" said Kelk.

"Go ahead and try" said Jack.

Yuna put her arm up to stop him from starting anything "then so be it, Yevon is nothing but a corrupt organization now, it has forsaken its own laws and brainwashes us all into mindlessly following them!"

"There nothing but a bunch of low down tricksters, eh" said Wakka of all people. That caused Jack and Sarah to look at him in surprise.

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Tidus.

"Yeah yeah" Rikku joined in.

"We have no regrets in abandoning that sham of a religion" said Yuna "we will go on."

"Blasphemers" said Yenke he and Biran got ready to attack and Khimari and Jack went forth to stop them both in their tracks. Khimari was in front of Biran and Jack in front of Yenke.

"A summoner and her guardians…" said Kelk.

Lulu saw a bad scene coming along and decided swift action was needed before Khimari and Jack destroyed any chance of peace.

"Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may," she began "have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?"

"But still you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a Measter" Auron noted. "Yuna is much the same."

"Elder Kelk" said Biran "let Biran rend them asunder!"

"No escape, not one" said Yenke "I will tear apart the dark machina using guardian with my own hands" he stared right at Jack.

"If you truly insist on fighting us then we will defeat you and move on, we will not flee" said Yuna.

"You have been branded a traitor but still you would fight Sin?" asked Kelk. "Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet still you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost, what do you fight for?"

"I fight…for Spira" Yuna answered "the people long for the calm and I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain…this I can do."

Kelk Ronso shook his head "even sacrificing yourself?" He turned around and shouted out "Ronso, let them pass, all of them! Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest of Ronso could not hope to bend; Yuna, we bow to your will. Now go, the sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you."

"Thank you" Yuna bowed to show respect. Then she looked Jack in the eye and they did the eye contact communication again 'I told you so.'

'You were right this time' Jack responded 'although maybe peace isn't all bad.'

'There see you've learnt something' Yuna responded, she then broke eye contact and looked forward in preparation for crossing the mountain. Jack stood by her side.

"The ruins of Zanarkand, home of the Final Summoning is on the other side right?"

"Yes" said Yuna not looking at him.

"But we're also getting closer to finding the truth" said Jack "now I know without a doubt that a way exists and as we get closer to Zanarkand we get closer to finding it."

"How is it that you know?" asked Yuna looking at him this time and recognizing the seriousness in Jack's voice.

"The screaming, sometimes I only occasionally hear it but as we go further up the mountain it's getting worse."

"The screaming…?" asked Yuna worriedly.

"I thought I was going crazy, but I know now. Now I know that screaming is coming from me, something inside of me that has no right to be there."

"You mean the…spirit?"

"Yes, every now and then he screams in terror and pain. He never acted like this when we met Sin, only now. Somehow Sin and my power are connected, the spirit knows this and that's why it doesn't want Sin destroyed for good. I can feel it."

_It's not true Jack, the Ronso lie they plan to backstab you along the way. Just kill them and take Yuna!_

"It's talking to you again isn't it?" asked Yuna.

"Yep, now I know for sure I'm getting closer."

Yuna grasped his hand "I'm getting worried though, could it possibly take you over when we get there?"

"Never" Jack took Yuna's other hand in his "the spirit will never have control over me as long as I draw breath. That's a promise."

"I know" said Yuna "I believe in you, but…I keep sensing that something will happen in Zanarkand…something will change."

"No matter what happens, Yuna, I will always be with you, promise."

Wakka and Lulu watched from afar.

"Those two…they really do belong together" said Lulu.

"Ya" said Wakka "always had a feeling it could happen, ya know? I did everything I could to get rid of him and make Yuna hate him, but all it did was make them closer. Then he was right about the Al Bhed, Sin, Yevon and me. I really acted like a jerk, ya."

"We both did" said Lulu "we both saw a threat when we saw him. I wasn't as bad but I'm not innocent in that case either. Back when he confronted me about Chappu I was scared and angry but now I see why" she looked back to Jack and Yuna as they embraced "he understands love more than we knew."

Khimari joined them "Khimari sensed dark presence in Jack first time met. Khimari worried for Yuna. Yuna see beyond darkness, see light. Khimari see now."

"Strange" said Lulu "when I first heard about trying to find another way to defeat Sin I thought he was mad, but now however…I find myself believing he might actually do it."

"That was one of the things we often talked about in our meetings" Auron admitted "I can feel it as well, the answer is getting closer."

"A calm that would never end, that would be worth fighting for" said Lulu.

"Yuna" Sarah spoke up "are you ready to go on?"

Yuna looked back at everyone and nodded. They continued up the mountain with everyone prepared for whatever happened.

"Halt" called Biran. It was the two of them blocking their path.

"Oh lord you two again" said Jack "what do you want this time?"

"Summoner may pass, guardians may pass" said Biran "Khimari and dark guardian not pass! Khimari shame Ronso brothers, Khimari forget his birth. Dark guardian taints sacred mountain with every step."

"Forget his people, forget his mountain" said Yenke "little Ronso weakling Ronso. Dark guardian bring disaster upon Ronso, must die."

"Mountain hate weak and corrupted" said Biran "if you will climb…"

"Then I must prove my strength" said Khimari.

"Dark guardian must die as well" said Yenke.

"If you think you can kill me" Jack stepped forth and put his guns aside and put brass knuckles on both hands "then go ahead. No dark powers."

Khimari got next to him "Khimari get payback for horn molt against Biran."

"Dark guardian swear not to use power, make it too easy" said Yenke.

"Khimari never beat brother Biran, both will die today!"

"Jack you can't fight a Ronso with your fists" said Yuna.

"They won't get out the way until I do Yuna; I know what I'm doing: this won't last very long."

"But…"

"He knows what he's doing Yuna" said Auron "Have faith in him."

Khimari charged first starting the battle in the open area just up ahead.

"Biran rend you asunder."

"Dark guardian will perish on sacred ground!"

"Khimari leave Yenke to me" said Jack "that's all I ask. I won't interfere with your battle."

Khimari nodded as he charged Biran separating them from Jack and Yenke.

"There not even gonna fight as a team now?" asked Rikku.

"They agreed not to interfere with each other's battles" said Auron "it's a mutual sign of respect."

"Still Jack taking on a Ronso with his fists now this I've gotta see" said Rikku.

"He's not unarmed" said Yuna "he has his brass knuckles as Yenke has his claws."

Khimari and Biran

Khimari used lancet to copy a move from Biran and then switched to defense. Biran charged into Khimari and passed by him after the damage was done. Khimari remembered how Yuna defeated Bahamut back in Bevelle and decided on a similar strategy. He attacked Biran with his spear and watched him stumble and cast magic in response.

'Can't charge twice in row' Khimari thought. Spying on Yuna now and then as she received her strategy lessons to make sure nothing else was going on turned out to pay off. Khimari attacked again and then raised his defense and as predicted Biran charged at him. Khimari attacked again and endured the magic attack. He then switched his armor to one that had a large magic defense and was on guard as Biran cast fire breath. He attacked Biran again and watched Biran grew increasingly frustrated.

"Khimari improve, but still fall" he cast mighty guard on himself and Khimari used lancet to copy the ability. Biran charged hitting Khimari hard and Khimari used mighty guard on himself.

Biran cast haste on himself and Khimari readied himself. Biran charged quickly and Khimari waited till the last possible moment to take a swing at the legs. It connected and sent Biran flying and he landed on the ground with Khimari's spear at his throat.

"Strength proven" said Khimari.

Jack and Yenke

Jack studied his opponent's stance and already figured out quite a bit about how he planned to attack; mainly with great speed and a little less strength than Biran.

"Yenke tear dark guardian apart!"

"Come on then" said Jack "I'm not going anywhere but forward."

Yenke charged right at him and Jack ran forward as well and with right timing he ducked under a swipe and grappled onto Yenke and lifted him up and flipped him over. Yenke landed on his back followed up by a punch straight to the gut by Jack. Jack then jumped away as Yenke quickly got up.

"You are fighter, still go down!"

"Don't say it just come and prove it" said Jack. Yenke got low to the ground and charged and Jack threw a stone at Yenke's face hitting him in the eye making him lose sight of Jack. Jack did the timing and jump flipped right onto Yenke's back.

Yenke got up and had metal covered fist slam into the back of his head multiple times. He struggled to get Jack off of his back but Jack had one arm around his neck choking him while punching him with the other, and getting punched in such a sensitive place with a metal covered fist really takes its toll. Yenke was dizzy and disoriented and short on breath and fell to one knee. Jack got off and delivered a final punch knocking Yenke down.

End

"Wow they both won" said Yuna.

"And Jack actually beat a Ronso" said Rikku.

"He's fought people bigger and stronger than that" said Sarah "so of course he'd have no problem."

"Strong is Khimari" said Biran "Biran is happy."

Jack threw Yenke a potion letting him get up.

"Dark guardian, kept word fought fair" said Yenke "has earned right to pass mountain."

Biran turned and walked off for a little while and then spoke "sacred Mount Gagazet! I honor the name of the strong warrior who defeats Biran! Remember always Gagazet, that name is Khimari!"

"Dark guardian and Khimari are both worthy to pass, mountain knows this" said Yenke.

"Summoner" yelled Biran getting Yuna's attention. Biran faced them "we Ronso will stop pursuers from temple."

"Really?" asked Yuna hardly believing that they finally managed to get a break.

"Penance for breaking Khimari's horn long ago" said Biran.

"We crush enemies following behind" said Yenke.

"Khimari crush enemies standing before" said Khimari.

"You are most fortunate summoner" said Biran.

"Thank you for saying so" said Yuna.

"Ronso will shine your statue brightest" said Yenke.

"But who would make a statue of a traitor?" asked Yuna.

"Then Ronso will make" said Biran.

"With grand horn on head" Yenke added.

"Thanks, it's an honor" said Yuna.

"Dark guardian, one day we have rematch and Yenke win, till then don't be defeated" said Yenke.

"I'll keep it in mind" Jack responded.

"There see Jack, we got through it by talking, not fighting" said Yuna.

"But we just fought…"

"Jack" said Yuna with an Unohana smile "talking, not fighting."

"Got it" Yuna could be scary when she really got mad.

"Man she has you whipped, ya."

Jack grabbed Wakka by the back of the neck and forced him down and looked at him with red slit eyes "you want to say that louder tough guy?"

"No, no, no I'm fine" said Wakka quickly.

"Yuna Jack's eyes are…" Jack turned his eyes back to normal as Sarah was snitching on him.

Yuna quickly had a look and found nothing "I wouldn't do that again if I were you" Jack said to Sarah who quickly got the message, no more rides if she couldn't control her mouth.

"Summoner Yuna" Biran caught their attention again.

"What is it this time?" asked Tidus.

Jack felt what was coming 'oh please anything but…'

They started singing that catchy hymn of the Fayth again. Then Jack was blinded by a flash of light while hearing a scream from the spirit.

He looked around "Yuna…?" he wasn't even on a mountain anymore it was a field at night and there was a massive bonfire that everyone was crowding around. "Bonfire…wait hold up this is…"

"Daddy!"

Jack spun around and saw his daughter Rachel clinging to his leg.

"R-Rachel…"

"Come on dad, there serving up the food" said a small boy.

"Daniel…y-you two…"

"Jack" came a familiar voice that Jack would know anywhere. There she was in simple jeans and a jumper; she was the only one that could make simple look so good.

"T-Tomoe, it…it's you…"

"You were expecting someone else?" she asked. Then she touched his face making him shiver "Jack are feeling okay, your all pale you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You have no idea" he felt her hand to see if it was real.

"Ghost where" the kids were now panicked.

"Kids calm down your father is probably experiencing a flashback" said Tomoe "sorry Jack I didn't think when I suggested we all go here with what you've been through we can go home if you like…"

"N-no I should be fine I…I just need to…sit down" he let Tomoe lead him to a picnic cloth and they all sat down.

"Dad will you have to leave again soon?" asked Rachel.

"Uh…I"

"Rachel, we didn't come here for that" said Tomoe "we came here to see the fireworks as a family, now go find your grandparents they have the food and the drinks."

"But mom what about the fireworks, we don't want to miss them" said Daniel.

"You have plenty of time, go on get going."

"Come on let's go before they start kissing" said Rachel, they both ran off and Jack reached out his hand for them but felt Tomoe touch him.

"Jack don't worry they'll be fine there are no weapons or enemy soldiers here, we're safe" said Tomoe.

"Weapons, soldiers, war still going on?"

"Yep, but it may end soon" said Tomoe looking hopeful "there's going to be a meeting at New York soon and that could see an end to this war. Then you won't have to go fight again."

"I-I think I'm losing it but I don't care I…I need to be with you Tomoe."

"Thank you Jack" she got out a picnic basket out from behind her "to give us some alone time, our parents can entertain the kids for us" she handed him a beer "we need some time to ourselves."

"R-right" Jack felt the bottle and felt how cold it was and how realistic it felt as he opened it "is all this real?"

"Of course it is" said Tomoe "oh the fireworks are about to start" she clung close to Jack "remember Jack they're not real explosions, were not under attack, we're safe here."

"How is any of this possible?" asked Jack.

"How, come on Jack, you're the engineer here, you should know how fireworks work."

"No this, how can I be here, last minute I was…"

"Jack, there you are."

"Sarah!"

"Dad wants to see you later."

"Sarah you're here too."

"Of course I'm here Jack, mom and dad brought me."

"Sarah, here what is this place, how was I sent here, where are the others?"

Sarah just looked at him strangely "Jack, I don't know what you're playing at, but stop it, if you're having a PTSD episode then you should tell dad."

"Jack, its okay calm down" said Tomoe massaging his shoulders "we're not in any danger here, you're safe you're with your family."

"JACK!"

"That sounds like…"

"JACK!" Jack was blinded by another white light and woke up with everyone looking down at him.

"What the hell just happened to me?" asked Jack.

"You tell us" said Auron.

"You just passed out on the spot" said Lulu.

"We've been trying to wake you up for five minutes" said Yuna "we were worried."

"It was all just a dream then" said Jack.

"What was all a dream?"

"I thought I was back with…never mind it's not important, it won't happen again" he got up "we should cross the mountain as quickly as we can."

_NO! Turn back; it's the only way to save Yuna! Nothing but death is forward!_

They started to move but Yuna kept close to him just in case. Jack kept quiet about it knowing that a simple 'I'm fine' wasn't going to cut it with her. If anything it would make her more determined to watch him.

Still it felt so real but it had to be a dream after everything he went through with this group there was no way it was the dream.

Yuna clung to his arm a little tighter reminded him of how everything in both worlds felt real. It made a sliver of doubt enter his mind but he still believed this was reality, this was the real world.

'But I almost wanted the dream to be real' thought Jack.

They continued for a little while and Sarah felt something a little of the beaten path and came back with a sphere.

"Braska left that there" said Auron "play it back."

Braska appeared "hello Yuna, I hope you are well. I wonder how old you are now that you're watching this sphere. You must be very beautiful, like your mother. I wish I could see you." He turned away and shook his head and then turned back as if he just remembered something "oh and by the way, Jecht and Auron send their regards. So far our journey has been very entertaining. Of course it's a hard journey but I have no regrets. It is the path I have chosen. Yuna, when you have grown, you will have to find your own path. Do what you must do, the way you want to do it. Doors will always open themselves to those who do. Listen close, Yuna. Your future is yours to make. Live the way you want to. Whatever way that may be; you have your father's full support. Yuna, I will always be with you."

'He might as well have yelled 'don't be a summoner'' thought Jack. Why couldn't Yuna have gotten that sphere a lot earlier?

"Jack" said Sarah she brought back another one "this one has… your name on it…"

Jack took it and sure enough there was his name: Jack Rain. "But how, who would leave one of these for me?"

"Perhaps someone sent a message for you from the far plane and it ended up here in the form of a sphere it's not unheard of" said Lulu.

"Go on Jack play it back" said Yuna.

"Alright" Jack played it.

The screen showed Tomoe sitting down looking at the screen. "Hi Jack; right now you're probably wondering how this is possible, I know I would. But since you're always right I'll let wonder" if it weren't for the serious expression on Jack's face a few people would've laughed at that. "If you're watching this then the worst has happened and you and Sarah were sealed in crystal. Sin is running amok and you're on your way to Zanarkand to try and find a way to kill it before Yuna kills herself. It also means that the dark spirit inside of you is getting harder to control. First of all your right about Sin, there is a way to destroy it for good, just as there's a way to keep that spirit under control."

_NOOOO, don't listen to this Jack, this is a fake it's an illusion designed to manipulate you!_

"I would tell you, but there's a limit to what I'm allowed to say right now. Just know that you're on the right track. And as you get closer to Zanarkand the spirit will only get harder to control, but there is a way to master it that coincides with defeating Sin. Again you'll find the way in Zanarkand which is why the spirit is trying so hard to stop you. Whatever happens don't listen to it, it will try to deceive you, it will make you see things that aren't there and it may even make you question what's real or not by making you dream. But I know if anyone can do it it's you. The fact you made it this far says you're strong and you'll do what's right even when everyone else is saying you're wrong. Know that no matter what path you chose after this, I love you Jack Rain and I always will." The screen faded and then came back up "oh and to Yuna if you're watching, if Jack says he's fine or that nothing is wrong then slap him because he's hiding something. I'm sure you already know that but just making sure. I wish well to you both" she finished with a smile. The screen truly faded that time.

"…Jack are you okay?" asked Yuna.

"I should be fine, I said should!" he added at seeing Yuna lift her hand.

"Who was that?" asked Wakka.

"That was Tomoe" said Sarah "Jack's wife."

"WIFE?!" everyone shouted so loud they nearly caused an avalanche.

"It's not that hard to believe is it?" asked Jack showing his wedding ring.

"How do you get someone that looked that good though?" asked Wakka.

"More importantly how did she know about all this?" asked Yuna "and about me?"

"I have no idea, that's one mystery I may solve last…" said Jack "wait…Sarah, what was Tomoe's last name again?"

"Rain, of course she married you."

"No not that, her maiden name, one she had before she married me, what was it?!"

"Umm I don't know it sounded weird but it started with a Y" she said.

"Oh lord" Jack put his face in his hands "how have I missed it for so long?"

"Missed what?" asked Lulu.

"Her maiden name was Yevon."


End file.
